A Butterfly Amongst The Shadows
by Treble and Bass
Summary: Kagamine Len is known as the school's 'hearthrob'. He's perfect, cute and everything a girl wants. Natsuhana Rin is different. She's barely noticed in school. But she has a hidden secret from the world. Unfortunately, she closed herself up and hid in the shadows. But when she gets acquainted with the school's hearthrob, will she open up to him?
1. Typical Mornings I

**Me: Hello Minna! I'm back with a new story featuring my- Wait a minute... Something or someone is missing... *thinks and looks around* ... Aha! *takes a deep breath* KAGAMINE RIN AND LEN! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! READERS ARE WAITING!**

**~No Answer~**

**Me: *sighs* Fine! I'll get you myself! *goes to the Kagamines' room***

***knock knock* Rin? Len? Are you in here? *turns the doorknob* Oi...! Are you he-**

***No Kagamines found, windows open, blanket hanging like a rope* **

**Me: *dark face* Escaping from me, huh...? *evil laugh, insane smile* Just wait till you two come back... Muaahahaha...**

**·**

**·**

**· **

**Other side of Me: Uh oh... My evil, insane has awaken! Rin, Len, I hope you survive her wrath... **

**Oh yes! I now introduce you to my latest story: A Butterfly Amongst The Shadows!**

**·**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Len's POV

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEEEEEPPPP!

·

·

'No! 5 more minutes!'

·

BEEEEEEEPPPP!

·

·

I groaned to myself against my pillow and slammed my fist on the stupid thing. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Wwwaaaaaahhhhh..." I yawned.

Damn! It's already Monday?! Aarrrggghhh! I groaned again loudly and went out of my bed. I glanced at myself at the mirror.

"Pathetic mess..." I mumbled softly.

My hair was all over the place. My face can already pass as a zombie begging for more brains. I went over the bathroom and therefore starting my weekday routine.

After my bath, I dress up and fix my hair in its usual style, messy bangs and my messy ponytail. I looked at my clock.

'7:30', 30 minutes until school starts. I shrugged and went out of my room heading towards the kitchen.

·

·

·

"Ohayo, Len-kun!" My older sister said.

"Ohayo Lenka-nee..." I replied back.

The name's Kagamine Len. Just your average Grade 9 student. But I'm known as the school's 'hearthrob', not that I'm boasting it. I don't know who the hell started this but its better than being nothing.

Sister's name is Kagamine Lenka. Average Grade 10 student. We look the same in appearance but not EXACTLY the same. Of course, she has longer hair that reach her elbows and she also has messy bangs. She is a happy-go-lucky type of person.

"Len! Breakfast is ready!"

And she's damn good at cooking.

I walked in the kitchen seeing Lenka-nee carrying two plates with pancakes topped with bananas. Awesome.

Lenka and I love bananas.

"Thanks nee-chan...!" I said with newfound enthusiasm.

"Don't mention it! Now eat up, we only have 20 minutes left until school starts!" She said in a rush.

We started eating fast. Because school is a 15-minute walk from home.

After we finished our food, we set our plates in the sink, and we snatched our bags from the living room and left for school.

I sigh. Well, off to school and probably I'll be tackled by rabid fangirls.

**Angelic Me: That's the end of Chapter 1! Hope ya like it!**

**Demonic Me: *sitting at a chair in the living with an insane smile***

**Angelic Me: Oh yeah, I got split into two Me's... I'll be named as 'Reina' and Demonic will be named as 'Kira'. Well! See you at the next chapter! ~Reina**


	2. Typical Mornings II

**Reina: Hello again! I saw your review and you all want to see Rinny-Chan! But, gomen nasai... She's not here. But in this chapter, we will be seeing Rinny's POV. It's similar to Len's POV at some points. **

**Kira: Come out, come out, wherever you are... Ehehehe... *still insane***

**Reina: *sighs* Rin and Len have not returned yet. But that's good because they'll only be tortured once they get here... Now enough chatting, let's have a quick reponse to reviews:**

**XxK-KagamixX: Thank you! I'll do my best to keep your interest up!**

**Sorrow. Pain. Regret: Here's the update! Rinny's here! (In the** **story..)**

**WonderRin: Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you like it!**

**Reina: Well, that's all! Let's get to the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Rin's POV

RING! RING! RING!

I instantly slammed my palm on my alarm clock the very moment it started whining. I am NOT a morning person. I get out of bed and begin my routine. Bath. Eat. Go.

Hello there! Natsuhana Rin here. Hmm... Average Grade 9 student. And I am not some popular girl. In fact, I'm just an outcast in school. I purposely hid myself in the shadows. Why? I have reasons. Okay? I am practically alone. But I guess that's fine as long as I can sing. Music is my best friend. I was able to convert my emotions into my own compositions many times. It's basically the only thing keeping me company in school. Besides, no student would like an outcast like myself.

After my bath, I dress up into my school uniform and went downstairs to the kitchen and saw my brother doing the cooking.

'Oh yeah... It's his turn now...' I thought.

Every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, he's responsible for breakfast so he has to wake up a bit earlier than me.

And every Tuesdays and Thursdays, I'm the one who does the cooking.

Saturdays and Sundays, it's up to us.

"Good Morning there." My brother, Natsuhana Rinto said.

He's a Grade 10 student and the opposite of me. He has a lot of friends. But both of us love music. But, of course, I focus more on music.

"Good Morning." I said back to him.I noticed that my bangs were in my face.

'Oops... I forgot again..'

I sighed and went back to my room upstairs and fixed my hair. I tied my hair in a messy bun and clipped my bangs with 4 bobby pins, 2 on each side, to refrain my bangs from blocking my eyes. And I put on my fake glasses. I like wearing glasses, got a problem with that?

Satisfied with my work, I went downstairs again.

"Yo! Breakfast is ready!" Rinto called out.

"Finally!" I shouted. We are having crepes and oranges for breakfast! Woah...! I certainly did not expect that from him! So, I quickly dig in.

After breakfast, we gathered our stuff and leave for school.

'Well, another day in solitude... I guess...' I thought to myself.

**Reina: Well, that's Chapter 2 for you guys! Hope you liked it since Rin-Chan made her appearance in the story! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Kira: *still insane* Rin, Len, if you guys won't return in the next chapter, your reallt gonna get it... Hahaha...**

**Reina: *sweatdrop* Good Luck... Rin and Len..**


	3. Fangirls and Her Eyes

**Reina: Ta-da! Next chapter is he-**

**Rin and Len: TADAIMA!**

**Reina: *rushes to door and sees them* **

**Rin and Len: Reina-Ch-?!**

**Reina: *covers their mouths* Shhhh! Be quiet you two!**

**Rin and Len: *confused looks***

**Reina: *pulls you two quietly to my room***

**Len: What the hell is going on here?!**

**Reina: *soft voice* Could you be more quieter?!**

**Rin: Kindly tell us what's happening?**

**Reina: Okay, fine... *tells the long story***

**Rin and Len: THERE ARE TWO OF YOU HERE?!**

**Reina: *covers mouths* I said BE QUIET! *whispers***

**So... You better watch out for Kira, my other half. My INSANE half.**

**Rin: How will be know which one of you is you, Reina-Chan?**

**Reina: Of course, I'm not insane you guys. And I usually have headphones on my head like right now, see? *points at my headphones* But for your sake, I'll keep wearing these. Last question, where were you guys? **

**Rin and Len: Okay... We were at Miku-nee's house. She's invited us over for dinner.**

**Reina: That only? Are you sure? Why didn't you use the door instead of using the windows?**

**Rin: Well... You might not let us through...**

**Reina: Pfftt... Silly. I could have let you, you know? OKAY! ENOUGH CHATTING! Next chapter, COMMENCE! And you two, stay here first.**

**Rin and Len: AUTHOR-SAN DOES NOT OWN US! And yes, ma'am!**

**Chapter 3**

Len's POV

"Len-Sama is mine!" A girl argued.

"No! He's definitely mine!" Another girl argued back. I sighed. Every morning when I arrive in school, this is always the first thing that welcomes me...

"Look! It's Len-Sama!"

"Waaaahhhh~~ He's looking at me!"

"He's so kawaii!"

"I love you Len-Sama!"

I walked faster down the halls to prevent anymore girls, which is kinda impossible for me since their all over the place.

I finally reached my locker only to see more notes sticking out on the door of it.

"Another batch, eh?" I turned around to see my blue-haired friend and a obessessed person over ice cream, Shion Kaito.

I only shrugged as a response. "Where are the others?"

Kaito replied, "They're in their classes already. Come on! Hurry up! 3 minutes until the period starts!"

I quickly opened my door and stuffed all the notes inside with the previous ones. Grabbed my necessary stuff and closed it and left for first period. History.

As soon as we reach the classroom for History class, the once quiet girls erupted with giggles, squeaks and talking at my appearance. Kaito went to an empty seat with is next to Hatsune Miku, his date. While I looked at the classroom for a spot.

The last remaining spot is next to... Oh, that quiet girl. I walked to the seat and sat next to her.

What was her name again? Lin? Ren? Rin? Yeah, Rin! Natsuhana Rin. I bet she's the only girl who doesn't freak out when I'm around. But I'm not mad at her though. Atleaat there's someone who understands my personal space unlike the others.

Although, I'm kinda curious about her, She never shows her face to anyone. She hides her eyes under her bangs. Is there something wrong with those eyes of hers? Ever since she's like this, other students avoid her and left her alone. But good thing, she not being bullied.

But that isn't the only one, she keeps her hair in a bun? I've never seen her lay it down before.

'GAH! I'm way thinking too much about her! Snap out of it Len!'

And finally, Sensei walked in the room.

"Good Morning students, we shall now start."

I sigh. ((**A/N: Again?!**)) I rested my head on my desk and fell asleep against my will.

·

·

·

·

*Time Skip: 45 minutes*

I snored softly onto my desk without knowing what time it is.

"Nom nom... Bananas.." I mumbled.

.

.

Such a wonderful dream.

·

·

Until...

·

·

"U-Um... K-Kagamine-San?" A voice called out.

Wha-?! Who dares to disturb my sleep?!

"Hmm! Go away..!" I grumbled sleepily.

But this voice didn't give up and kept waking me up.

"Etto, K-Kagamine-San, it's the end of the class..."

End of class... What end of-

Wait...

·

·

Oh goddamn! I fell asleep!

·

·

And instantly, I woke up.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner you-"

I looked at the person who woke me up.

Natsuhana Rin.

Oops. I must have scared her since she took a step back with eyes covered under her bangs.

Rin's POV

Oh no... He's kinda mad at me... Did I disturb him? Or something in his dream?

_Flashback_

"Nom nom... Bananas..." He mumbled in his sleep.

_End of Flashback_

Oh... He's dreaming about his favorite.

How do I know? Cause he eats bananas every single period in class! 2 times or more times even! That's why the trash bins in each class he takes are filled with banana peelings.

Well back to the situation here.

I took a step back covering my eyes under my bangs.

He's looking at me with a weird look on his face. I decided to break the silence.

"Um... Earth to Kagamine-San...?"

He immediately snapped out of his trance, but the look on his face was still there.

"A-Ano... T-Thanks for waking me up." And with that he stood up and left the room, leaving me alone.

"You're welcome Kagamine-San..." I looked at the door where he ran off and raised my head enough to make my eyes visible.

Len's POV

"A-Ano... T-Thanks for waking me up..." I freaking sound like a chicken infront of her! I left the room not because I'm scared of her, guess I am ashamed of my behavior towards her.

I stayed at the side of the door outside the classroom.

"You're welcome Kagamine-San." I heard her say.

I took a little peak at her only to see...

·

·

The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

She has stunning aquamarine eyes that go well with her golden blonde hair. Why does she keep her eyes covered when she has those perfect colored eyes?

She turned to her desk and started fixing her things. And I stopped looking her and ran off before she can she me. Coincidentially, I stopped at my locker to catch my breath.

"Hmmm... She's really interesting..." I whispered to myself.

**Reina: Wahhh~~~ Lenny's interested in our Rinny!**

**Rin: *blushes a bit* He is not!**

**Reina: How can you say that?! He thought about you every time!**

**Len: Are you denying your love for me, Rinny...? *teasing voice***

**Rin: *blushes more* S-Shut up! Baka!**

**Reina: Is that a tsundere I hear?**

**Rin: I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!**

**Reina and Len: *teasing smiles on faces* If you say so~**

**Reina, Rin and Len: See you guys at the next chapter!**


	4. Curiousity Killed The Cat

**Reina: Hiya! You all are telling me to update! Well! Here it is!**

**Rin: Mou... I'm hungry... **

**Len: Me too...**

**Reina: *sigh* Okay... I'll get some oranges and bananas to keep you from starvation.. Wait here, and DON'T GO OUT. *goes outside of the room***

**Len: *takes my laptop***

**Rin: Len? What are you gonna do with that?**

**Len: *smirks* Just... Checking...**

**Rin: *frowns* I won't do anything stupid with that if I were you...**

**Len: Pffftt... *check my files and stuff***

**Reina: *enters the room* Here you go- LEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING WITH MY LAPTOP!?**

**Len: Uhhh... Stuff?**

**Reina: *glares* No bananas for you, Mister! *give oranges to Rin***

**Rin: Told you so.**

**Len: WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Reina: *snatches laptop from Len* Fair?! You shouldn't have taken my laptop without my permission! I could have let you use it! Baka!**

**Len: *crosses arms* Can I just have my banana?**

**Reina: Not a chance. *gives bananas to Rin* Don't let him get them.**

**Rin: *sinister smirk* No problem...**

**Len: FINE! BE THAT WAY!**

**Reina: Now! Let's have a quick response to reviews!**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: Reina's you name? Awesome! Oh! This chapter will surely get you! Hehe! BTW, Congratulations on your first fanfic! I love it!**_

_**XxK-KagamixX: Aww... Thanks! Here's the update!**_

_**Pikachu550: Thank chu! Sorry! I'm kinda lazeh! Update here!**_

_**WonderRin: Thankies! Here's the update!**_

**Reina: Commence Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

Len's POV

*Time Skip: Afternoon*

Mou... Right now, I'm heading towards my last class and favorite class of all. Music. This is the only subject that I enjoy. ((**A/N: Who wouldn't?!**)) I head inside the music room and...

"Kyyaahh! He's here!" A random girl shouted.

"Len-Sama!" All girls turned turned to me and screamed.

"Uh... Hi?"

"WWWAAAHHHHH!" Oh god! Their screams are so loud that we guys needed to cover our ears!

"EVERYONE! SETTLE DOWN!" Reina-Sensei roared. ((**A/N: I'll be their music sensei in this story!**))

Immediately, the atmosphere became silent again.

"Len-San, please have a seat." Reina-Sensei said.

And again, whispers erupted from the girls. I desperately wanted to sit far away from them...

Then, she caught my eyes. I never knew she has Music class with me.

She was staying far from the students and I decided that I'll seat close to her but not NEXT to her! So, I took my seat 5 chairs away for her and the girls have unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Alright class, let's begin." All of our attention is now focused on Sensei.

"This week we are going to have a big practical test to see how you musical skills have improved so far... And, this is not an individual test. You will all be working in pairs... So, it's up to you to choose your partner." Sensei instructed.

Everyone started talking to each other. Some asking if they are willing to be partners.

"Len-Sama! Be my partner!"

"No! My partner!"

"NO! MINE!"

All of the girls started arguing over me. I sweatdropped.

"SETTLE DOWN NOW!"

And little by little, the noise reduced to small whispers.

I sigh to myself while thinking, 'Who gonna be my partner? I definitely cannot choose them, I'll barely focus myself if they keeping rambling about me...!'

Then, my eyes darted to her.

Will she be willing to be my partner?

"Now, if you all recall, we discussed about making our own compositions, correct?"

All of us nodded.

"Then, with your partner, both of you will make atleast one song. Any theme will do. You only have until Friday to finish composing your songs since you have partners to work with."

Kaito's date, Hatsune Miku raised her hand. "Will we sing it class?", she asked.

Reina-Sensei smiled. "Yes, of course! That is why if you do well, the next 3 periods of my class will be free periods."

All of us brightened when we heard free periods.

Who wouldn't enjoy free periods in Music?! You can sing, play instruments, even hang-out with Reina-Sensei, who is a personal friend of mine. Or, do nothing.

I must pass this test.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

"Alright class! That's all! Good Luck with your songs! Of you are dismissed."

And that, we all left the music room.

*Time Skip: 30 minutes after school*

There are barely any students left at this hour. I usually stay in school 45 minutes after to clear my mind.

Currently, I'm strolling around the hallways looking directly forward and then I saw her.

What is she still doing here? She took out stuff from her locker. Piles of papers. And headed towards _there._

Wait... She couldn't be going to the...

Oh... She is.

Curious overtook me, so, I followed her. I'm not a stalker! I'm just curious. Because she's going _there!_

And when I say _there_, I mean the creepy, haunted hallways. Rumors that had been spread around said that this hallway is a suicidal spot for students who were either depressed or bullied. A dead body was found in this hallway, so they assumed it was suicide. But the police never investigated it and closed the case. That's why other students never go this way.

Why is she going here? Is she going to h-hurt herself? But I shook that off my mind.

So, I kept on following her incase she does something reckless. Then she turned right. Still following her, I saw her look back. I quickly pressed myself against the wall. She turned back and opened a door...? Light seeped out from it. Then she entered and closed the door from the other side.

I stood there frozen.

"What the hell... Was that?" I whispered. "Should I...?"

I gulped and took the risk and opened the door with shaking hands...

·

·

·

Then I saw...

·

·

·

**Cliffhanger!**

**Reina: Muahaha! Sorry for the cliffy! Ooooohhhh~~~ What's behind the door?**

**Rin: Heaven?**

**Len: Hell...?**

**Reina: Hmm... Maybe...**

**Rin and Len: Tell us!**

**Kira: Reina... Are those the Kagamines? *behind the door***

**Reina: *eyes widen* *covers the Kagamines' mouths***

**Rin and Len: !**

**Reina: Uuuuuhhhh... Not exactly! I was just listening to their music but no real Kagamines here! *sweating like crazy***

**Kira: *suspicious* Hmmm... Fine then... *goes away***

**Reina: *sighs in relief and removes my hands from their mouths* Phew... That was close! Way too close...**

**Rin and Len: *nods* **

**Reina: Well, that's all! I'll just leave you guys with the question: What is behind the door?**

**Rin and Len: We can't figure it out so, stay tuned for the next chapter! Reina-Chan does not own us!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa~~!**


	5. Smiles, Tears and Promises I

**Reina: 'What's behind the door?' Question is going to be answered in this chappy!**

**Rin and Len: *enters my room with food* Are we late?**

**Reina: Nope. You just in time. *grabs food* Be grateful that Kira went out.**

**Rin and Len: *nods and settles down* Yeah... Review-Response Time!**

_Reviews:_

_Kagamine-RinCV02: Yeah! I have a twinny online! (^.^) You're welcome! Keep up with your fanfic! I'm impressed too! And of course, I'll keep reviewing! Oranges and Road Rollers? Sounds awesome! But, let's see if that's behind the door... Hehe!_

_frenchfrieswithtoast: Don't you just love cliffies? Update's here and Thank you!_

_Kaito Shion 590: Maybe... Read on to see if your right!_

_WonderRin: Cliffhangers! Here's the update! Read on to find out what's behind the door!_

_Pikachu550: HENTAI?! Wwwhhhhhaaaatttt?! Haha! Thankies! Nooooo! Don't kill Pikachu! ._

_XxK-KagamixX: Cliffhangers! It's my first try! Read to find out! Thank you!_

**Reina: And that's about it! **

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 5, COMMENCE!**

_**Previously on: A Butterfly Amongst The Shadows: Chapter 4: Curiousity Killed The Cat**_

_**I gulped and took the risk and opened the door with shaking hands...**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Then I saw...**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~**_

**Chapter 5**

Len's POV

I certainly did not expect to see this.

Instead of seeing something scary, bloody and hellish, I saw opposite of it.

It was a beautiful blooming garden. Flowers and trees are everywhere. Butterflies, dragonflies and bees are spread around swarming around the flowers.

I stood there dumbfounded. This isn't something to expect after crossing a creepy-rumored hallway! I thought that this may be a cemetery or a creepy suicidal forest! But I was proven wrong upon seeing this breathtaking scenic.

I have no idea where to look first! Everything was so... Majestic! But it became more majestic when I spotted her. So, I quietly sneaked my way through to get a closer view of her. I found a bunch of bushes situated near her spot. And so, I hid there for the meanwhile.

She was under a big, shady tree and a bench was next to her. But that wasn't the one that caught my attention...

·

·

·

She was smiling.

For the very first time, she looked really happy and relieved like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders. Then, the next thing she did caught me off guard.

She removed her glasses and remember how she keeps her hair in a bun? Well now, she lets it free and the wind swayed it around.

My face heated up. She's really beautiful... ((**A/N: Someone's falling in love! Kyah~**))

She has short golden blonde hair that reaches up to her shoulders. Gorgeous aquamarine eys that sparkles in the light.

Afterwards, she took a ribbon from her bag and tied it in her hair.

If possible, my face heated up more than before. She's really cute... Like a bunny..

She took a seat in the grass and took out some papers. Then, she started singing...

_Kakuyuugouro nisa_

_Tobikonde mitai no omou_

_Massao na hiraki tsutsumarete kirei_

_Kakuyuugouro nisa_

_Tobikondde mitara soshitara_

_Subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite..._

I'm totally frozen in my spot. Shock filled my brain. Those were really hard-to-reach notes! I kept listening to her until the last note faded.

She sighs but she kept a smile plastered on her face.

She not only beautiful and cute, but she's musically talented. She's perfect.

I wanted to go closer to her, unfortunately, the bushes I'm hiding in made a rustling sound and caught her attention.

"Who's there?!" She shouted.

·

·

·

**Rin: Oi! Not another cliffhanger! Reina-Chan! Why?!**

**Reina: Is it bad for me to make cliffhangers?**

**Len: HELL YES! It leaves us hanging and begging for the next chapters! Right readers?**

**Reina: Whatever, I'm the one making this fanfic so it's up to me what to do! Besides, don't be such kill joys! Geez!**

**Rin: Fine... Update soon! Oh yeah, dear readers, we can't do anything with this story. Reina-Chan will kill us or surrender us to Insane Kira if we did something stupid. Sorry.**

**Reina: Good thing you know. Len's already in danger of being dragged to Kira.**

**Len: What?! Why?! What I do!?**

**Reina: You tried to mess my laptop!**

**Len: That was still a few chapters back! Your not over it yet?!**

**Reina:Why would I over it?! You could have ruined the story!**

**Len and Reina: *glaring contest***

**Rin: *sweatdrop and sighs* Here they go again... Well, Reina-Chan does not own us! See ya, Road Rollers!**


	6. Smiles, Tears and Promises II

**Reina: How you all doing? Good? Well, you'll be better when you read this chapter!**

**Rin and Len: Review-Response Time!**

_**Reviews:**_

_**XxK-KagamixX: Yes! Lenny has a little crush on our Rinny! Stay tuned if he's gonna get crushed by Tsun-Tsun Rinny! ((Rin: DON'T CALL ME THAT!))**_

_**frenchfrieswithatoast: Lenny's all grown up now... Aww... I'll miss the Shota-Lenny-Boy we all love! Haha! ((Len: I'M NOT A SHOTA!)) Just to reassure you, I'm not going to discontinue this story! Yay! \(^_^)/**_

_**WonderRin: Well! Your waiting is over! Read on!**_

_**Isabella-Chan: *raises one eyebrow* What's with le glare? Haha! Just kidding! Hmm... She is a little cold to Len but soon she'll open up! Cantarella is a great suggestion! I'll see if I can do it! Thanks!**_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: Don't you just love suspense? Thankies! How's the adaption of my story coming along? If you need help, PM me!**_

**Reina: That's all!**

**Rin: Tsun-Tsun Rinny? Really? But I'm not a TSUNDERE!**

**Len: Shota-Lenny-Boy? I'M NOT A FREAKING SHOTA!**

**Reina: HUSH! Rinny is being a tsundere in the story! So, I can call that! As for you Len, it's true that your not a shota since your 14 years old already, but IT'S YOUR FREAKING FAULT THAT YOU ACT LIKE ONE!**

**Len: I DO NOT!**

**Reina: DO TOO!**

**Len: DO NOT!**

**Kira: Tadaima...!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: ... Crap...**

**Len: So, we're back to being secretive again?**

**Rin: Unless you wanna be killed by some splitted-insane-Reina-To-Kira.**

**Reina: Don't worry. This ruckus will be over very soon. And I'll be back in one piece if she gives up on looking for you.**

**Rin and Len: Kay.**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 6, COMMENCE!**

_**Previously on: A Butterfly Amongst The Shadows: Chapter 5: Smiles, Tears and Promises I**_

_**"Who's there?!" She shouts.**_

_**~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~**_

**Chapter 6**

Len's POV

Oh Damn! She's coming! She's FREAKING coming this way! I'M DOOMED!

·

·

Rin's POV

I stood up to my feet looking at the bushes where the sound came from.

I felt scared. REALLY scared. Is someone else here? I thought no one knows about this garden but me.

But I need toughen up myself. Just this once. Maybe it's just some squirrel or something. So I made my way towards the bushes despite my great fears.

As soon as I reached them, I quickly spread them apart to see...

Oh My God. What the-?!

I quickly step back from the bushes as he stood upfrom his hiding place...

·

·

Len's POV

Instead of looking pissed off, she looked.. Nervous? Why? She quickly retreated after finding me hiding in these bushes. I stood and saw her terrified expression on her face.

"Um... Hi?"

Her eyes became more wider than before realizing that I'm not some apparition or ghost. Then, she quickly dashed away from me, gathering her stuff as if she's leaving.

Wait, what..? LEAVING?! NO, WAIT! ((**A/N: Len, your brain works slowly.**))

"Hey wait! I didn't mean to scare you!" I ran to her retreating figure. But, I was able to catch up to her and grasp her arm.

"W-Wha?! L-Let g-go of m-me!" She stuttered out loud.

"I don't want to hurt you or something... I just.. Wanted to see you..." I told her. ((**A/N: Oh really?**))

She relaxed a bit, but she still trembling badly.

"Y-Your n-not..?" She asked and looked at me with tears streaming down her eyes.

It broke my heart seeing her like this... I really wanted to hug her... But I'm afraid I'll scare her more. She looked so fragile and vunerable..

" I won't... I promise." I smiled reassuringly. ((**A/N: His first promise! More promises to come! Wah~**))

She eventually, completely relaxed afterwards.

"Um... I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have done that..." She apologized.

"No.. I should be the one apologizing, I scared you and barged in without you knowing... Sorry about that..."

She smiled a bit.. Then blushed.

'Cute.' I thought.

"Um... D-Do you mind?" She asked while gesturing to my hand holding her arm.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I gently let go of her. "Hehe... Sorry.."

She smiled again. "It's fine. A-Ano... Whag brings you here though..? I mean.. How did you find this place? No one dares to pass the rumoured hallways.."

"Ah...! Eh... Ano... Mmm..." Damn! What reason am I going to give her!?

"Kagamine-San? Are you okay?" She tilted her head a bit towards the side showing that she's confused.

"It's because I'm really, really curious about you. Then, I became much more curious about you why you stayed afterschool, so I followed you towards this place and saw you and hid myself in the bushes and heard you singing perfectly with your song!" I blurted out the words fast but she was able to catch up. She blushed a deep scarlet color.

"Y-You think... That I sing perfectly..?"

It was my turn to blush a scarlet color. ((**A/N: Blushies! \\\\~\\\\)) **"Y-Yeah..." I said while scratching the back of my neck.

She smiled again, this time much more wider than before. "Thanks... Only my Onii-San says that to me..."

I smiled in return. "What ar you saying? When you'll sing in front of the class, they'll definitely think it's perfect!"

Instantly, she became sad again. "I don't think that going to happen..."

I frowned. "Why not? What about the test?"

"I'll personally sing to Reina-Sensei to get my grades... That's why I don't sing in front of class every time we have a singing test."

"Why not..?" Jeez... I sound like a curious little boy.

"Because.. I'm terrified..."

·

·

·

**Reina: Rin's terrified! Why though? There's your chapter question! 'Why is Rin terrified?'**

**Rin: I'm a scaredy cat?! You got my personality wrong!**

**Reina: Calm Down! Not for the whole story! Geez!**

**Rin: Good. Or else Len and I will crush you on our road roller!**

**Len: Hell Yeah!**

**Reina: Before that happens, your already under the wrath of Insane Kira.**

**Rin and Len:...**

**Reina: As I thought. *smirks***

**Rin and Len: Whatever. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Find out more about Rin/Me!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa~~**

**Kira: *peaking at my room* You are so dead Reina... *insane smile***


	7. Smiles, Tears and Promises III

**Reina: What's up? Did I made you guys wait for too long? Then, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBBBBLLLLLEEEE!**

**Rin and Len: Review-Response Time!**

_**Kaito Shion 590: Thanks a bunch! You really wait everyday? That's so sweet and devoted of you! Haha! Thanks again! (^0^)**_

_**XxK-KagamixX: Did you hear that Lenny? Kagami-San agrees with me! Muaaahhhahaha! ((Argh! I'M NOT A SHOTA, PEOPLE!)) Anyways, Thanks a lot!**_

_**Pikachu550: Nah... It's okay! Haha! I already considered Cantarella as one of the song they'll sing! ((I'm a perv too! XP)) San Kyuu!**_

**Reina: That's all!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 7, COMMENCE!**

_**Previously on: A Butterfly Amongst The Shadows: Chapter 7: Smiles, Tears and Promises II**_

_**"Why not...?" Len asked.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**"Because...I'm terrified..." Rin whispered.**_

_**~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~**_

**Chapter 7**

Len's POV

She's terrified..?

"Uummm... Why?"

Then, she fell to her knees and cried.

"Natsuhana-San!" I dropped my stuff and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug. She became shocked for a moment, but she resumed crying afterwards.

"G-Gomen..." She said between her cries.

"Don't be.. Now... Can you please tell me why your terrified? You don't have to force yourself to tell me if you don't want to..."

She remained silent for a while.

"I will... I think it's about time I let all my fears go..."

I unwrapped myself and listened.

Rin's POV

I relaxed myself and took a deep breath. I'm about to release my deepest secret to a person who I just barely met. But, he has this trustworthy aura around him that makes me want to let go of the traumatizing memory that haunted me ever since it happened. Then, I told him everything.

"It was 5 months ago... It was 4:30 in the afternoon and I was alone at home since my brother was at a friend's house and my parents are far away for us both..."

I saw a look of sympathy in his face. I smiled to tell him that it doesn't matter anymore.

"So I got bored and I went outside for a walk..."

He was looking at me waiting patiently... I hesitated to say the next part but I still continued.

"When the moon was already high in the sky, I told myself that I should go home. When our house is already in sight, a hand grabbed me and dragged me in a dark alley and covered my mouth preventing me from shouting for help... A-After t-that... H-He... H-he..."

But my voice failed. I couldn't tell anything anymore. I covered my eyes in my hands.

"..." He was all quiet. I'm scared to even look at a him. How will he react? Will he be... Disgusted..?

Len's POV

... Analyzing data given...

An innocent, cute looking girl + night + stranger + dark alley = ...

Analyzation complete. ((**A/N: I always wanted to do something like this! FYI! Len is not a robot. He just thinks slow.**))

She was RAPED.

I felt my blood boil. WHO DID THIS TO HER?! I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL F***ING KILL THEM!

'Calm down... Calm down... Deep breaths...'

I looked at her. She's covering her eyes in her palms. She must be afraid of my reaction. I came near her and hugged her tightly, fearing that she will get hurt again.

She stiffened. "Kagamine-San...?"

"Just call me Len." I replied.

"Your not... Disgusted with me...?" She whispered sorrowfully.

"Why would I be..? Besides, its none of your fault that this happened... But were you hurt..?" I asked.

"A little... He didn't COMPLETELY do it... But he was really harsh... Atleast the alley was near our house and Rinto-nii was able to hear my screams and saved me in time... But... It left me t-traumatized... Up to this day..."

'So that's why hid herself...'

I let her go and cupped her delicate face and looked at her in the eye. ((**A/N: FANGIRL ALERT! SSSSSQQQQQUUUUEEEEE!**))

"Don't worry, Natsuhana-San... I'll won't let anything hurt you from now on... Because, I'll protect you.."

Her eyes widen. "Y-You will..?"

I smiled reassuringly. "I promise..." ((**A/N: The ULTIMATE promise! Nice job Lenneh-Boy!**))

She smiled wiping the last of her tears away. "Thank you so much, Len... And by the way, Just call me Rin..." She giggled.

I felt all bubbly inside. I just made her smile. A REAL smile. And I'm going to protect all of it no matter what. ((**A/N: Allen Avadonia! Is that you?!**))

"Now since your all better... I have a question."

"What is it, Len?"

"Will you be my partner for Music?" I asked pleadingly.

"My partner? Of course!" She tackled me with a hug. I blushed.

"Well then, shall we start working?" Good, my voice is still fine despite that the fact that I want to explode.

"Sure! Let's do it!"

*Time Skip: 25 minutes*

We were able to make 3 songs in a matter of of 20 minutes! Right now, we're practicing on of our composed songs: Cantarella, which is a rather suggestive song...

Damn! This is Reina-Sensei's fault! She said that any theme is fine! And my mind went to this... This... Theme! Ugh! But, nonetheless.. Rin didn't seem to mind...

And I can't stop the heat from rushing to my cheeks but atleast my voice is still stable. I'm covering my face with the music sheets that I'm holding. Rin's doing the same too.

And... Before you guys think that this isn't the only song that has such a theme on it, YOUR WRONG! The others are perfectly fine! The other two are entitled: Gemini and Mahou no Kagami which are really nice songs if I do say so myself.

_Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete_

_Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada akasare teru_

As the last note faded, silence envelopes. I can see she's also blushing.

"Ano..." We said in unison.

Rin shook her head and smiled.

"Your voice is really nice Len-Kun!" She said as if she shook away her embarrasment. I laughed quietly and finally answered, "Not as good as your though."

She blushed again. "Thanks... Again..."

"Oh shoot! Rinto-nii is gonna kill me!" She exclaimed while staring at her watch.

Wait... What time is it? I glanced at my own watch and my eyes widen.

'5:30' it read. Sh*t! Lenka's gonna murder me! ((**A/N: Their dismissal time is 4:00 pm**))

"Uh... We should get going!" She agreed and we quickly packed our stuff and I raced to the door.

"Len-Kun! There's another exit here that leads to the gate! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but blush on how soft her hands are but I dropped the thought and focused on running. She led me in a forest of trees. Minutes passed, we were already at the gates of the school.

"Cool! Now we go!"

"Let's go!" She started running towards the road where I live. Guessing she lives here too? So I ran in the same direction.

"Len-Kun?"

"My house is in this road..." I said while running and panting.

"R... Really? Mine too! Phew! I... I'm getting tired. Oh! I'm here!" She stopped in front of a yellow colored house. Like ours.

"Bye Len-Kun! See you tomorrow! Come visit anytime!"

"You too! And sure! Jaa!" Then she entered her house. As for me, I ran again.

After long tiring, agonizing minutes, I made it. Lenka is at the door looking furious.

"Uh oh... Well, here goes nothing..." I mumbled.

"KAGAMINE LEN! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Wow, she sounds like a spoiled princess.

"I was... Uh... Asdfghjkl... Zxcvbnm..."

"CLEARER PLEASE!" She roared.

"Okay! I was helping a girl! Got a problem?!"

Immediately, she became all lovey dovey.

"You were with a GIRL?! What happened?! DETAILS! I NEED DETAILS!" She grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me like a crazy person.

"Can we atleast go inside?" Then she pulled in the house, leading ti the couch to sit, grabbed food which I assume is dinner and she said,

"Happy? Now, TELL ME!" Man, she always looks forwards to these kind of things.

I sigh. "Fine..." Then, I told her everything without telling anything about the... Err... The song we practiced.

She was silent. "Oh... Poor girl... But..." I hope Rin doesn't get mad at me for telling my sister, but she wouldn't tell anything personal to other people.

"But what?"

"OMG! OMG! O!M!G! LOVE IS IN THE AIR FOR LENNEH! WWWAAHHH!" She started running around ther house like an obssessed fangirl.

I sigh again. Love is in the air for me? Is that true? Do I like Rin? ((**A/N: Oh, for God's sake! Of course YOU DO! BAKA!**))

Rin's POV

I entered the house. All the lights were off. Good thing I know where the switches are. As soon as the light flickered on, I faced Rinto with a creepy expression on his face.

'Oh great... Not this again.'

"Explain." He said in a calm yet angry tone.

I made myself tough, of course, I won't fall for this trap again.

"Where's my food?" I asked, reaching out my hand. He immediately shoved food across the table. Satisfied, I took a seat and told him everything. Excluding the song we practiced.

"YOU WERE WITH A BOY?!"

"Yeesh, no need to shout! He didn't hurt me and he never will! In fact, he my friend!" I retorted.

"Your friend...? You have a friend?"

"Yeah... My very first REAL friend."

"Finally! My little Rinny has a friend!" He said that in a baby-like voice and hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah.."

"What his name?"

"Kagamine Len."

"Kaga-KAGAMINE Len?!"

"Ow! My eardrums!"

"Sorry... Seriously, his last name is Kagamine?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well there's a girl that I like in my grade... Her name's Kagamine Lenka. Do you think...?"

"They're related? I think so. He was also in a rush went we were going home."

"Ahh... Okay..." And with that, he left and therefore ending our conversation.

Wait a minute...

·

·

·

Rinto-nii likes Lenka-San?

·

·

·

"RINTO-NII HAS A CRUSH!" I taunted.

"S-SHUT UP RIN!"

I laughed. When I thought of crush, I thought of Len. I blushed.

Do I like him? Does he like me back?

**Reina: Ouch! My fingers hurt! There we have a realllllllllyyyyyy longggggg chapter. Tsun-Tsun Rinny and Shota-Boy-Lenny likes each other! Well... They don't still are not aware of each other's feelings in the story but we know that their love is not unrequited!**

**Rin and Len: *rushes in my room, sweating and panting***

**Reina: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Rin: Kira... She...**

**Len: Almost... Saw us...**

**Reina: Idiots! Why did you go out?! And since when?!**

**Rin: You were so busy with your story that you didn't notice come out! And we just grabbed some food! *hands me a pizza slice***

**Reina: Thanks. Just be much more alert next time. Your gonna need it.**

**Len: Let me read the chapter! **

**Rin: Me too!**

**Reina: *smirks* Here ya go. *gives laptop***

**Rin and Len: *grabs laptop* *reads* ...**

**Reina: Well...? **

**Rin and Len: *blushes furiously* WHAT?!**

**Reina: Do you like it~?**

**Rin: Uuummm... Uh...**

**Len: Eerrrr... **

**Reina: Aww... Look at you two! Blushing and stuttering!**

**Rin and Len: S-Shut up, Reina-Chan!**

**Reina: Hahaha! Let's say bye now!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa~**

**Rin and Len: *still blushing* ...**


	8. The Hearthrob's Advice

**Reina: Konnichiwa Minna! Gomen Nasai! I wasn't able to post yesterday... Forgive me! Now.. Welcome to another chapter of my story! Currently, Rin and Len are out of the house similar with Insane Kira. So, it's just me and you guys for the meanwhile... Review-Response Time!**

_**XxK-KagamixX: Oh my gosh! Someone really agrees with meh! Muahaha! And yes! Tsun-Tsun Rinny and Shota-Lenny-Boy has their eyes on each other! Squeeeee!**_

_**Mustache Rin: *eyes widen* CHEESECAKEEEEEE! Thankies! Enjoy!**_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: FLUFFEH! SQUUEEE! Oh, there's a lot more indeed! More?! Haha! Here's more!**_

_**Kaito Shion 590: Here, here, HERE! ^o^**_

**Reina: That's all! Chapter 8, COMMENCE! It's boring without the Kagamines... ~_~**

**Chapter 8 **

Len's POV

Thursday... Hah... Just one more day before the test! I'm already freaking NERVOUS! I don't know why! ARGH! So right now, I'm just waiting for the bell to ring because I'm stuck in this boring Math class.

"KAGAMINE! ANSWER!" Sensei roared.

I immediately shot up and glanced at the board.

'3/4x + 8 1/2 (3x-5)'

Calculating...

"x 14" I said boredly. ((**A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong! Arigato! I'm never good at Math!**))

Sensei's eyes narrowed. "As Kagamine said..."

I sighed and took my seat. I could hear the girls next to me chatting.

"Len-Sama is so smart!"

"The looks and the brains, all in one! Wah~"

I rolled my eyes. Can they give me a break?! And I'm back to waiting...

Tik tok... Tik tok...

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

As soon as the bell rang and Sensei dissmissed us, I zoomed out of class.

"LEN-SAMA! WAIT FOR US!"

I paid no attention and quickly, made my way to the music room.

*At the Music Room*

"Konnichiwa Len-Kun!" Reina-Sensei greeted. "Your really early today, what's the rush?"

"Konnichiwa Reina-San. Err... Nothing... Just... Not wanting to be late...?" Heh... My statement came out more like a question.

"Well, that's a shocker because your 35 minutes early before the other students and before our class. Just like Rin-Chan!"

"Oh... Where's Rin? Is she here?"

"Len..?" I turned my back to see Rin in her usual style, messy bun and glasses, carrying a stack of papers and gave them to Reina-San.

"Hey." I waved to her.

She waved back and smiled. "Your early, really early today."

"Ehehe... I just thought that we could practice more on our songs."

"You two are partners?" Reina-San asked.

"Yep." We said in unison.

She smiled, a really big smile. "Then I assume that both of you will sing in front of class?" She said with uncertainty in her voice while facing Rin.

"I guess so?" It was my turn to face Rin. She looked uncertain about it.

"Ne... Rin, let's go practice now." I grabbed her hand and we took our seats in our places together. Ever since we became friends, we sat next to other.

"Good Luck with your songs! I'm looking forward to them!" Reina-San shouted.

I nodded and turned back to Rin who is still somewhat scared.

"Rin... Your still scared?"

She nodded a bit. "A little. This is going to be my first time to sing in front of class... I don't know what's going to happen..."

I smiled. "Don't worry, just imagine that your by yourself in your secret place. Let yourself relax and sing all your pent-up emotions... Besides.. It's not that bad."

She looked at me questionedly. ((**A/N: Is that a word? Pfft. Whatever.**)) "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" I grinned.

"Then... I'll do it.. I'll finally do it!" She said with determination in her voice.

"That's the spirit! Let's do it!"

So... We used the 20 minutes to practice one of our songs: Mahou No Kagami

_**Len:**_

_kagami no mukou wa "subete gyaku no sekai" _

_keshite majiwaranai sakasa awase no "sadame"_

_"kimi ga kureta mono, boku wa kaesu dake" _

_kimi no egao mo namida mo boku wa zutto wasurenai yo _

_**Rin:**_

_dakara kimi mo boku no koto douka zutto wasurenaide_

_kono mama de zutto iraretara yokatta _

_mahou nante nakute mo anata no soba ni itai _

_dakara, mou ichido koko ni ai ni kite _

_furuboketa kono kagami o itsumo migaite matte'ru _

_donna ni toki ga tatte mo zutto kimi o tada matte'ru_

As Rin sang the last note, I couldn't help but compare her voice before we met and after we met... Her voice became much better.. No trembling, no stuttering. Did my advice helped her?

"My, my... That was a lovely song! So soothing, relaxing to listen..." Reina-San commented out of nowhere.

"Gahhh! Wha-?! I thought you were busy down there! And you shouldn't be listening now!" I complained.

"I wasn't able to catch the lyrics of song because I'm 12 rows away from you." She said as-a-matter-a-factly.

Rin and I sighed in relief.

"But I couldn't help myself to listen to the melody of the song and to your voices. It has this magical feeling to it... And your voices fit so perfectly that it increases that feeling of magic to it..." She said.

"If your 12 rows away, how did you hear us then? You just told us you didn't hear anything." I questioned.

"Len-Kun, First, I'm a Music teacher, second, I'm not deaf. Third, I said that I wasn't able to catch the _lyrics. _And lastly, your voices were loud and clear that it echoed across the room since it's just the three of us here."

"Oh... We didn't notice.." Rin said.

"Because both of you seem to enjoy singing with each other..." She sounded like she was teasing us.

We both blushed at the statement. "Maybe..." We said in unison.

"What's the title anyway?" Heh... The usual curious Reina-San.

"Hey! No telling!" Rin exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Yep, no telling yet. Wait until tomorrow!''

"Oh, boo... Oh well. I guess I'll wait! But you two made me excited! Count it as you fault!" She retorted back like a little kid.

"You act like a little kid, Reina-Sensei." Rin giggled.

I laughed.

"I do not! Well.. Maybe I am... But I only show this side of me to my friends, so Rin-Chan, call me Reina-San whenever no students are around!" And she walked off.

Rin looked dumbfounded. I laughed again and explained the whole Reina-San concept to her.

"Len-Sama! There you are!" Oh crap...

"Class! No shouting!" Reina-San... Err.. Sensei scolded.

Everyone became silent and went to their perspective places.

"Now, you can all practice yor songs for tomorrow's test. Take note, DO NOT DISTURB OTHERS." She emphasized.

Sighs of disappointment came from the girls.

"You may begin."

*Time Skip: 45 minutes*

RRRIIINNGGG!

"Okay, you are all dismissed. Good Luck for tomorrow!"

After going out of the music room...

"BYE LEN-SAMA!"

I groaned. I waved my hand in their direction.

"KYAH! HE WAVED TO ME!"

"NO ME!"

"MEEEEE!"

'Crazy...' I thought.

Rin approached me.

"Ano... Len?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I won't go to our place today.. Rinto-nii needs me at home."

"I see... Let's go home now."

"Okay."

Then we both went home. But nothing happened between us! Just a little cheering on Rin.

"I'm nervous for tomorrow, Len... What if I messed up?"

"Now, don't think that! Remember what I told you? Imagine that your by yourself, singing every emotion out.. And you were finally going to do it! Have faith in yourself. Okay?"

"Hmm... Yeah... I guess your right... Tomorrow will be a new day for me! You'll see!" She had a big smile on her face and a strong, certain voice.

I ruffled her hair. "Let's see."

We stopped at the Rin's house. All of a sudden, she gave me a hug. My face is red as a tomato.

"Thanks Len... You really helped me a lot... Thank you!"

I hugged her back. "Anything for you." ((**A/N: OH MY GOSH! LEN! **))

She let go. "Bye Len!"

"Jaa." I waved at her and continued walking.

"She's a lot cheerful now... Was that the Real Rin?"

**Reina: Sqqquuuuueeee! Fluff everywhere! I'M GONNA DIE! Anyways, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Jaa~**


	9. A New Day For Her

**Reina: *Sensei Mode: On* Now everybody, the day of the practical has arrived! *Sensei Mode: Off* And of course, a new chapter!**

**Rin and Len: *enters my room* We're here! Gomen nasai if we weren't present in the last chapter! We only went out for some fresh air and food.**

**Reina: And forgotten about me... *pouts* **

**Rin: No, we didn't! *hands me a bag***

**Reina: What's this?**

**Len: Open to find out.**

**Reina: *opens* CCCHHHHHEEEESSSSEEEECCCCAAAAAKKKKKEEEE! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Rin: Yeah, we know! **

**Rin and Len: Review-Response Time!**

_**XxK-KagamixX: Nu! Don't die yet! There's more to come! Hee hee.. XP**_

_**Pikachu550: Yeah... Even if he's a shota boy! Pfft! Anyways, chappy here!**_

_**PandaPuppet: A new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing! HAHA! MAJOR FANGIRL PRESENT! ASDFGHJKL! Ahh! Your suggestions are excellent! I'll use them soon! Thanks again!**_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: WARNING... INCOMING FLUFF AHEAD! HEHE!**_

_**Isabella-Chan: Haha! I agree that Len's fangirls here are kinda crazy and annoying. But, nevertheless, Thank you for waiting patiently! Chapter here!**_

**Reina: That's all!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 9, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 9**

Rin's POV

Today... Is the test! Not only that, it's the day that I finally let go of my fears. It's time for me to go away from the shadows. From solitude.

Inhale... Exhale... I looked at my reflection in the mirror.. I'm not wearing my glasses nor my hair in a bun... I'm now wearing my all-time favorite white bow and 4 bobby pins that kept my bangs from falling my face.

I breathed deeply again.

"Here I go..."

And I went to school.. To start a new day.

Len's POV

Hah~... Friday. TEST DAY! My heart is wildly pounding my chest due to EXTREME nervousness. Shouldn't I be the brave and calm one? I need to calm down now... For Rin.

"Hey, Len. You okay there? You seem deep in your thoughts..." My other friend, Kamui Gakupo, who's a senior, asked.

"I'm fine as always." I lied.

"Hm.. If you say so.." I knew he wasn't satisfied with my answer but he let it slide for now.

While were walking, I noticed that the girls are quiet today. Not that I miss the fangirling, what happened though?

Then, I noticed that most of them are staring at the entrance gates. A new student, maybe?

Kaito tapped on my shoulder. I turned to him. "Look there."

I followed his finger to where he was pointing. Then, I saw a familiar blonde...

'Rin...'

She was here but not in her usual hairstyle and look. She was wearing the bobby pins and the white bow she used to wear when and ONLY when we're in our secret place.

Although her head was down... Avoiding the stares coming from the surrounding students. She clutched her books tightly to her chest.

"Who's that?"

"Is that a new student?"

"She looks somewhat familiar..."

They were all murmuring about her.

"Who was that?" Gakupo's younger cousin, Megpoid Gumi questioned.

"No idea..."Miku answered.

"Let's get to class." I said.

*Time Skip: Lunch Period: 2 Periods before Music Class*

"Hey guys, have seen the mysterious girl during your classes? She didn't introduce herself, so I assume she's not new here and she sits at the quiet girl's seat..." Miku said.

All of us shook our heads except for Kaito who nodded. "She was in my Geography Class. And similar to Miku's explanation, she didn't introduce herself and was occupying the quiet girl's seat..."

"Who's this quiet girl your talking about?" Gumi asked.

"I can't remember her name... Although she has the same color as the mysterious girl..." Kaito replied.

((**A/N: In case of confusions, the 'quiet girl' is referring to Rin with the glasses and messy bun. And the 'mysterious girl' to Rin with the pins and bow.**))

"You mean... Natsuhana Rin?" When it comes to remembering, Gakupo's the best since he's in Student Council.

"Yeah... Guess that her name..." Kaito said.

As for me, I stayed quiet while eating, listening to them.

"Len... Your unusually quiet... Is there something bothering you?" Miku asked, concerned. All eyes turned to me.

"Nothing's bothering me... Just not in the mood to talk..." I said back.

Few minutes later, she walked in te cafeteria. Murmurs erupted at the sight of her.

"There she is..." Gumi pointed out.

Her head was still down. She seemed to be looking around finding someone. She stopped moving when she saw me.

I looked at her intently, not noticing the stares that I'm getting from my friends and the other students.

Then her mouth moved but no voice came out.

"I. Need. You." She mouthed. Then, she left.

The cafeteria was silent for a while, but soon, the noise resumed.

Then, they turned to me.

Gakupo was the first to ask, "What was that all about?"

Then Kaito, "Why was she staring you?"

'She needs me!' That was the only thing I thought. On instinct, I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria to look for her.

"Oi, Len! Where are going?!"

I ignored them and focused on finding her.

·

·

·

I found her at the old fountain.

"Rin?"

She looked up. Her eyes reflected anxiety.

''T-Too much..." She murmured.

I took a seat next to her, held her hands and asked,

"Too much of what?"

"T-There's so many people s-staring at me... Whispering about me... W-What did I d-do?" Oh no... The stuttering's back.

She looked so helpless... I now held her in a tight hug. She's trembling a little.

"You didn't do anything, Rin... Nothing is wrong... They're just.. Curious.."

"What do you mean?"

I let go and this time held her shoulders. "Well, first, you seem unfamiliar to them. Second, they know you with a bun and glasses. But out of this, they're not thinking something bad about you..."

She searched my eyes for reassurance. Then, she relaxed,

"I guess so... Maybe it's just my nervousness..."

I smiled. "So, your okay now?"

She smiled back. "I think I am now... Thanks to you again..."

"Good.. Now head on to class... Don't let your anxiety get the best of you... Remeber what I said... Okay?"

"Yeah I will..."

RRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

"That's the bell... I should go now.."

"Me too... See you at Music Class."

Then, I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"See you Len..." She said with a scarlet blush of her face.

"You too... Be careful out there!"

By the time she's gone. I realized something.

I just KISSED her on the forehead. My whole face turned tomato red.

"Gahhh! What was I thinking?! I just only did that to comfort her... Yeah... That's right, only to comfort her... Okay, I'm talking myself now."

Then I went to my next boring class.

Rin's POV

While I was walking, thoughts filled my mind.. Especially one thought.

Did Len did what I think he did to me? I blushed at the thought. Oh God! H-He k-kissed me on the forehead! Why did do that? Not that I hated it, I actually loved it... Does he...?

Wah! No! He doesn't like me like that! Does he...?

Len's POV

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

That signals the end of this class. Good thing that Sensei didn't scold me or anything. I was thinking of Rin the whole time. And I've made up my mind.

I like Natsuhana Rin. A lot.

And now, I'm heading to the Music Room for the test... Uuugggghhhh! Don't be nervous! Be strong for Rin! She can't see me like this, or else, she'll feel worse! DON'T BE NERVOUS!

"LEN-SAMA! GOOD LUCK!" I thought I'm free with the fangirls?! What the heck?!

"GOOD LUCK!" They all said.

"Yeah... Thanks..." I instantly regretted to do that...

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"HE THANKED ME!"

"NO! HE THANKED ME!"

"I WAS THE FIRST ONE TO BID HIM GOOD LUCK!"

Will they ever stop?

I sighed out my frustration as they keep on arguing and took my seat next to none other than Rin.

"ASDFGHJKL!"

"ZXCVBNM!?"

"Will they ever let me be free?"

She giggled. "Don't ask me about that..."

I turned to her. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah.. I'm much better now.. But still nervous for the test... And..."

I held her hand and said. "Everthing's gonna be fine."

She nodded and grinned.

"QWERTYUIOP!"

"QAZWSXEDCRFVTGB!"

I facepalmed. And Rin was laughing at my expression. Atleast she had a little before the test.

"YOU TWO! BE QUIET OR FAIL THE TEST!" Reina-Sensei threatened.

Instantly, they stopped and took their seats.

"Good. Now we start! First pair to sing: Kaito and Miku! Please go to te performance area now." She instructed.

"Good Luck!" I called out.

Kaito raised his thumb up and Miku nodded and they went to the performance area.

"Good Aftenoon! We will be singing 2 songs! Hope you enjoy!" Miku said in a loud, audible voice.

"Our first is entitled 'Magnet'. Hope you like it." Kaito said.

_kahosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru_

_itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou_

_watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobi mawari_

_anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa_

_._

_._

_._

"Very good! Harmony and Melody are excellent! Introduce now your second song."

"Our next song is named as 'Rolling Girl'.

**Miku:**

_Lonely girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite_

_Sawagu atama no naka wo kakimawashite, kakimawashite_

_「__Mondai nai.__」 __to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushina wareta?_

**Kaito (Rap): **

_Jouhin de atte kyoujin na ningen nante sou inaiketten nai kanpeki na kikai ja dare mo minai_

_Ote garu shinshin tomo ni marumete _

_Roorin mo iinda na_

_Shippai shinpai naisa _

_Gaaru mawaccha taisa nai sadame gouinzutto zutto eien, sou sa moji douri_

_"Watashi wa kyou mo korogari masu" to_

_·_

_·_

_·_

"Fantastic song! Excellent! You may now take your seats."

Miku and Kaito thanked Reina-Sensei before settling down on their seats.

And the process repeated for every pair. Most of their songs somehow has the suggestive theme to it. But I don't think it can beat our song.

And we're the last.

"IT'S LEN-SAMA TURN! GOOD LUCK!"

"GOOD LUCK LEN-SAMA!"

"QUIET!"

Silence envelopes the Music Room.

"Now, last pair, Len and Rin! Please go the performance area."

Whispers erupted from the others.

"Rin? As in Natsuhana Rin?"

"The quiet one? She sings?"

"Len-Sama's her partner?! No way! It should have been me!"

"No, Me!"

I really annoyed at them. So I stood up and cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Please don't talk anything about us." I said with a hint of annoyance.

They obeyed.

"Thank you. Come on Rin."

She took a deep breath and stood up. We made our way to the area ignoring the stares.

Reina-Sensei clearly looked excited.

"Konnichiwa Minna. This is Natsuhana Rin, my partner." I introduced Rin and gestured her to say something.

"Uh.. Hi.. I know I wasn't much of a social person but Len convinced me to. So... Hi!" She said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Good. Songs please."

"Our first song is entitled 'Gemini'. This is a song about twins." I said.

"Hope you like it." Rin said afterwards.

**Both:**

_hanareteite mo _

_sou sa bokura wa _

_amagakeru seiza no uraomote _

_sazameku hiru mo _

_setsunai yoru mo _

_sora wo koe hikareau jemini sa_

·

·

·

"That was.. Amazing! Incredible!" Reina-Sensei appalauded.

Others were also clapping for us. Others clearly shocked by Rin's voice. By the way, I think Rin is enjoyin judging from the smile on her face.

"Quiet down now... Second song!"

"This song is called 'Mahou No Kagami'." Rin introduced the song.

**Rin:**

_tenjou-ura no semai _

_chiisana heya _

_soko ni wa dare mo _

_otozureta koto wa nai _

_kodoku na sekai no _

_mannaka de sotto shia_

_wase o yumemite'ru hakanai shoujo_

**Both:**

_aru hi no koto desu _

_furuboketa kagami ni _

_totsuzen utsutta shounen no sugata _

_mahoutsukai to _

_nanotta sono hito wa _

_watashi ni sokkuri na egao de warau_

_·_

_·_

_·_

After ending our song, I heard sniffs and whimpers around. They must have felt the sadness...

"My, my... That was a beautiful yet sad song... Even the song is perfect.." Reina-Sensei sniffed and wiped away her remaining tears, similar to everyone else.

"Now, last song!"

"Uhh... This song is named as 'Cantarella'.." I blushed while saying this. Rin too was blushing.

We looked at each other and nodded and we sang...

**Both:**

_mitsumeau sono shisen _

_tojita sekai no naka _

_kidzukanai furi wo shitemo _

_yoi wo satoraresou _

_yaketsuku kono kokoro _

_kakushite chikadzuite toiki kanjireba _

_shibireru hodo arifureta koigokoro ni _

_ima wana wo shikakete wazuka na sukima ni mo _

_ashiato nokosanai yo _

·

·

·

Finally, the song ended.

Rin and I were blushing furiously that we can already beat two tomatoes.

"Oh my..." We looked at Reina-Sensei who was holding her hand against her nose...

"Um... Students, feel free to react." she said.

But she was the first to react.

"OH MY GOODNESS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME BY LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD BECAUSE OF THAT SONG?!" She screamed that it echoed around the room.

The girls have nosebleeds while the guys have a smirk on their faces.

"OKAY! CALM DOWN NOW!" Sensei shouted.

Then, she turned to us saying,

"I don't actually know what to say about the lyrics, but the harmony and melody were superior! Well done!"

All of them clapped. For us, for Rin.

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

"Now, wasn't that fun? Next 3 periods: FREE! You all are dismissed."

Screams of "Yes!", "WooHoo!" and "Yay!" echoed and filled the room. Then, all of us went out of the room.

"Rin, Len! Stay first."

Rin and I stayed in the room until the students were all gone.

Reina-San hugged us. "THOSE WERE THE BEST SONGS I EVER HEARD!"

"Our eardrums!" Rin and I said together.

She let go of us. "Gomen! Fantastic job with you songs! Oh, how are you feeling Rin?"

"I feel great, in fact, I never felt like tis before! And it's all thanks to Len." Rin replied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed! Now you may go!" She pushed to the door.

"Oh! And one more thing. You guys look perfect together! Jaa~"

Both of us blushed. And did our daily afterschool routine. Secret Place. Hang Out. Sing. Go Home. Although.. It was kinda awkward...

**Reina: Wahh~~~~~ This chapter is filled with fluff! Aieeeeee! Sqqquuueeee! **

**Rin and Len: ... *blushing***

**Reina: *looks at them* Aren't they cute? Haha! See you at the next chapter!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa~**

**Rin and Len:... *still blushing***


	10. Confess or Back Away?

**Reina: Welcome, dear reader, to another chapter of thy story.**

**Rin and Len: Welcome indeed.**

**Reina: Hey, minna! We are acting as something like royalty today. We just feel like it since we're still stuck in my now boring room. But when it comes to respond to my awesome reviewers, I'll act like my usual, fangirly-over-Len-and-Rin self.**

**Rin and Len: We'll be acting like this as long as Insane Kira is still on the loose.**

**Reina: Now, shall we begin?**

**Rin: But, before that, let us have a quick response to our dear reviewers..**

_**PandaPuppet: Ahhh, yes! Who wouldn't fangirl over Rin x Len!? Haha! I know how you feel! You have awesome fangirl language there! Hehe!**_

_**XxK-KagamixX: ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IMMORTAL BEING!? Haha! Resurrect soon! XD**_

_**Pikachu550: Hmm... Now you've said it... Oops.. I should have made them more embarrased than that... Sorry for the lack of details! Hehe.. Epicness rules! XP**_

_**Guest: Ooohhh! A guest reader! Thank you for reading! HERE'S MORE!**_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: OH MAI GLOB! MY WARNING WASN'T ENOUGH!? I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU: 'INCOMING EXTREME FLUFF!' HAHA! HAHAHA! OH GEEZ! I SHOULD HAVE PUT THAT! I'M SOOOOOO DUUMMBBB! OH! THIS TIME MY WARNING SHOULD WORK! INCOMING EXTREME! EXTREME! FLUFF SOON!**_

_**frenchfrieswithatoast: *sings* "Can you feel the love tonight~?" Haha! I'm so glad you like it! The ending will be soooooooonnnnnn!**_

_**youknowwho: Ahhh yes, I do know who you are... Or should I say... bluemelancholy?! Hi there! Welcome back to Fanfiction! Okay, you have a lot of reviews! Lemme just say... WATCH OUT FOR EXTREME FLUFF SOON! MUAHAHAHA!**_

**Reina: And that's all! The previous chapter was a blast of romantic fluff, wasn't it?**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Now, we present: Chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

Len's POV

*Current Time: 2 weeks after the performance*

Ever since Rin performed at Music Class, she is all smiles instead of droopy, sad faces.

_Flashback_

_Rin and I were walking together to school. When we reach the gates, something or rather someone, tackled Rin._

_"Oh My Gosh! Your Natsuhana Rin right?! Your even kawaii closer!" A certain tealette exclaimed excitedly._

_"O-Oi! Miku! Your suffocating her!" I complained._

_"Oops... Gomennasai!" She bowed apollogetically._

_Instead of being scared, she smiled and said, "It's no bother!"_

_"Oh, I almost to introduce myself! Hehe... I'm Hatsune Miku!" _

_And, the others followed suit._

_"Shion Kaito here!" Kaito said rather childishly and raised his hand a bit for Rin to see._

_"I'm Megpoid Gumi! Hajimemashite! And that's my older cousin, Kamui Gakupo!" Gumi pointed towards Gakupo who waved._

_"Nice to meet you all! I'm Natsuhana Rin!" She bowed._

_"Len! I like her already! A lot!" Miku called out._

_"Eehhh... Miku? Should you calm down a bit...?" Kaito said._

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

_"The bell! Come on Rin! And you too Gumi!" Miku grabbed both girls and practically dragged them to their class. Miku recently told me that Rin was in all of her classes. Same thing with Gumi._

_Rin looked back at me. I tossed her a sympathetic smile jokingly. She pouted and put her tongue out._

_"Look's like someone crushing on a certain Natsuhana Rin..." Gakupo said._

_"Pfft! Your just imagining that! Let's go." I looked directly forward to prevent them from seeing my pink face._

_"If you say so~" Kaito teased._

_"Grow up, will ya?!" I retorted._

_They only chuckled. _

_End of Flashback_

Now, it's lunch time. Gakupo, Kaito and I are currently waiting for the girls in our usual spot.

"What taking them so long?!" Kaito complained.

"Patience is a virtue, Shion." Gakupo boredly said.

I rested my head on my palms waiting for them. Atleast no girl is pestering me.

"GOOD AFTERNOON LEN-SAMA!"

World. MY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!

The fangirls are coming this way.

"Oh great... Goddamn great." I mumbled.

Gakupo must have seen my sudden uncomfort. So, he turned into Student Council type.

"Girls, no shouting. People are having their lunch peacefully." Gakupo sternly said.

They quiet down to whispers. But they were still bugging since their making kissy faces towards me. Ugh.

"Thanks, bro."

"No Problem."

"GUYS!"

Oh, look who finally show up.

"Mind explaining your tardiness?"

Miku sighed. "Sorry, I was too excited talking to Rin!"

"Speaking of Rin, where is she? And Gumi?" Gakupo asked.

With that said, both of them appeared, looking pretty exhausted.

"M-Miku.. Try to slow down next time, will you?" Gumi panted and fell to the floor.

Rin nodded and was sweating and breathing heavily. They both look like they ran for a mile! She also fell down on the floor with Gumi.

Gakupo and I stood up to help the two to the table.

"T-Thanks..." Rin breathed out.

Apparently, Kaito bought some water for the girls. Gumi and Rin chugged it all up.

"Ahh! That just hits the spot!" Gumi said.

"Ahh! Refreshing!" Rin said this time.

"What happened?" Gakupo asked.

"Take a guess." Rin said.

"Miku ran around all excited and hyper?" The three of us simultaneously said.

"Touche." Rin and Gumi said at the same time.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" Miku apollogized.

And you can imagine lunch with Miku hugging Rin all the time, and we have to keep separating them everytime Miku does that. And me, all concerned and tired out of hell.

RRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!

"The bell! Let's goooooo!" And she again did the same thing like the one in the morning.

"Miku! Slow down, okay?" We guys exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah!" But, she didn't listen.

*Time Skip: The Wonderful Music Class!*

This. Is. Pure. Awesomeness.

3 periods of FREE Music class! Hell yeah!

I entered the music room 25 minutes before 'class' officially starts.

Reina-San and Rin were already talking.

Rin was the first one to notice my presence.

"Konnichiwa Len! Early again?"

"He just can't wait for the free period, that's why." Reina-San teased.

I rolled my eyes as they both giggled.

I put my stuff near the teacher's desk next to Rin's own stuff.

"So... Rin, are you bringing the music sheets?"

"Oh! Yes I am! Let me get them." Rin looked through of bag to find the music sheets of our new composed songs.

"Music sheets? For what? Is it a song?! Tell me!" Reina-San shouted.

"Okay! I'll was gonna tell you anyway. Just don't shout."

She crossed her arms. "I won't. Do tell now."

"I got it!" Rin exclaimes and gave the sheets to me.

"We were composing songs for the past week, just for fun." I explained.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sing them!"

"I'd be glad to!" Rin agreed.

"Fine.."

Then, we sang: Children's War/Okochama Sensou

**Both:**

_Mukashi mukashi no sono mata _

_mukashitoaru kizoku no nakayoshi na _

_kyoudaiika rya ku_

_'chanto yare!'_

_·_

_·_

_·_

"Hahahaha! That was a hilarious song! I love it especially when you both go like 'Sei! Yah! Toh! Uu! Yah! Hah!'"

"That was a brillant idea from Len!" Rin commented.

"I didn't really think that was a good idea." I awkwardly said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"What are you saying? It was much more hilarious when that part came up!" Reina-San said. Rin nodded in agreement and smiled at me.

I blushed a bit.

"Eh? Len? Why are your cheeks became pink all of a sudden?" Rin asked and came closer to look at my face.

"Eeh?! Oh.. T-This is nothing! Don't worry about it!" But instead of my face going back to normal, it became red due to the close contact.

"And... Now it's all red." Rin pointed out.

Reina-San raised an eyebrow.

"Gah! It's nothing! Really!" I lied.

"Are we interrupting something?" I quickly turned to the door seeing Miku and Kaito. Both having mischievous smirks on her faces

"Oh, nothing really, Miku-Chan!" Reina-San called out.

"Ah, Rin? Can I steal Len from you for a while? I would like to 'talk' to him." Miku asked still with that smirk of hers.

"Uh.. Sure?" Rin replied uncertainly.

"Great!" Then, Miku grabbed me and dashed out of the room.

Rin's POV

What was that about? Why did Len look so flustered? ((**A/N: Why are thee so dense?!**))

"Don't worry Rin, Len will be fine, alright..." Reina-San assured. Kaito nodded.

I shrugged. Atleast he'll be fine... I guess..

Len's POV

Miku was dragging me away from the Music Room and stopping at a spot where you can't be really sighted from afar.

"You like her!" Miku exclaimed.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap Len! It's obvious to me and Kaito!"

I sighed. I had no way of escaping her 'interrogation', so I admitted it.

"Fine. I do like her."

"No, you don't." She retorted.

What the hell?!

"And before you say 'Are you kidding me?' , let me finish. You _love _her."

What?

"It's obvious Len. Why were you so concerned when I was practically death hugging her? Why are you so happy around her? Why did you run off after Rin spotted in the cafeteria 2 weeks ago? Think about it."

Why indeed?

Simple. Miku's right. I love her. Not just like, _love._

"You get it now? And what's more that she returns your feelings! Kya~!"

My eyes widened. "She does?"

"Well... She was always blushing and smiling whenever I mention you." She said.

Woah. Everything in me was all tingly. My heart was wildly thumping in my chest.

"So, before you lose the chance, I recommend you to confess to her!" She recommended.

"B-But, Miku... It's only been 3 weeks since I met her..."

She sighed. "Len, are you backing away already?"

"No! I'm not! I never back out!" I exclaimed.

"Then, don't. Come on, Len. Would you rather see Rin in another guy's arms? I know it sounds selfish. But, that's how we really feel..." Miku explained.

"Hell no!" I quickly answered.

"Then, go for it! Besides, Kaito and I think your cute together!" She laughed.

I blushed. "H-How am I going to confess to her?"

"Simple. Be yourself. She sees you as a supportive, caring, gentle and trustworthy. You don't need to change those! It may be awkward but it's better than doing nothing."

I think about it...

"And, I sense that in the future that you'll be still the same Len as ever. Only on a higher level since I can see many Chibi Rins and Lens swarming around." She chuckled.

I blush furiously. "Hey!"

She laughed. "Well? Are you goin-" But I cut her off by saying,

"Hell yeah! I'll do it!"

She started jumping and clapping like a little child. "I can't wait! It's up to you on how are you going to confess! Now, let's go! Rin must be worried about you~."

"Shut up!"

And we ran off back to the Music Room.

Rin's POV

What's taking them so long?

"Don't worry Rin. Miku talks quite a lot about random things." Kaito said.

I nodded. Then, the door opened revealing the two people who I expected to come.

"Miku! Len! What's the time-consuming talk about?" I asked.

Miku's POV

"Miku! Len! What's the time-consuming talk about?" Rin asked.

"Oh, just some random junk which I needed Len to talk to." I replied.

Len nodded.

"I see... Then, can I talk to Len now?"

"Oh, sure! You can have him back."

Len walked to Rin. I winked at him. He blushed.

I did my best to contain my laughter. As soon as the two were far from hearing distance, Reina-San asked,

"Success?"

I raised a thumb up.

"Awesome! This is gonna good!" She squealed.

"Finally, Len has found someone." Kaito commented.

I nodded. Len.. Good Luck. DON'T FREAKING RUIN THIS CHANCE! OR ELSE YOU'LL FACE MY LEEKS OF STEEL!

·

·

·

**Reina: Now, wasn't that delightful?**

**Rin: I-I guess so...**

**Len: Gah! I can't take it anymore! **

**Reina and Rin: *sighs* Us too...**

**Kira: Reina! I'll go to town today! I will be back after 5 days. **

**Reina: Okay! See ya!**

**Kira: *goes out with insane smile* All according to plan...**

**Reina, Rin and Len: FINALLY! *goes out of room***

**Rin: We can finally watch TV! **

**Len: Eat food!**

**Reina: Take a bath!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: *stops everything***

**Len: Have anyone of you took a bath?**

**Reina and Rin: *shakes head***

**Reina, Rin and Len: *races to the bathroom***

**Reina: WAIT! Before we take our refreshing bath, let's say bye first to our readers!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: *Reina tiptoeing silently* Jaa~~**

**Reina: *goes to the bathroom"**

**Rin and Len: HEY! NO FAIR!**

**Reina: MUAHAHAHAA!**


	11. Accepted or Rejected?

**Reina: Nya~ Welcome! Nya~**

**Rin: Nya~ Today! We will be Neko desu! Nyaa~**

**Len: *sighs* I'm not doing this.**

**Rin: Nyaa~ Why not? **

**Reina: *smirks* I reminds him of Magical Neko Len-Len. Nyaa~**

**Len: NO NEED TO REMIND ME!**

**Rin: Don't be such a kill joy, Len! Nyaa~ Besides, it's only for today! Nyaa~~**

**Reina: Come on Len! We're just doing a favor to the readers for liking our story! Nya~**

**Len: .. Fine... Nya~**

**Reina: OH MAI GOSH! YOUR KAWAII! NYA~~~!**

**Rin and Len: Nyaa~~ Review-Response Time!**

_**PandaPuppet: I'm not sure yet... But don't think about that yet! Nuuu... Dun cry! Nyaa~**_

_**WonderRin: Cliffies are your weakies? Oops... Len's 'awesome' confession is here! Incoming Fluff! Beware! XD Nya~!**_

_**bluemelancholy: Get it in your brain already! Geez! Ahem! Oh yeah! I saw it! Keep up le awesome work! Nyaa~**_

_**Lerin Kagamine (Guest): OH! MAI GLOB! YOU JUST GAVE A GREAT IDEA! THANKIES! Aren't they kawaii that way? Hehe! Oh! I'm Natsuhana Reina! I'm Rin and Len's older cousin! Nice to meet you! But in the story, I'm featured as their Sensei! Nyaa~~**_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: I KNOW RIGHT?! WHO WOULDN'T BE OVERWHELMED TO SEE CHIBI RINS AND LENS SWARMING AROUND?! THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A CAUSE OF DEATH TO RIN X LEN SHIPPERS DUE TO FLUFF OVERDOSE! HAHA! XD**_

**Reina: That's all! Nyaa~**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 11, COMMENCE! NYA!**

**Chapter 11**

Len's POV

*Current Time: The Next Day*

'Oh glob.. Oh glob.. Oh glob..' These words became some kind of chant in my head.

"Len? What's wrong with you? You look distracted?" Kaito asked but it has a certain teasing voice in it. Miku giggled silently.

I cursed mentally. "Nothing is wrong."

But, the truth that I am freaking out deep inside. I am going to confess to Rin today. It took me a lot of time to ponder what Miku said yesterday.

_"Would you rather see Rin in another guy's arms?"_

And just by thinking about that makes feel jealous. FREAKING JEALOUS.

So... I thought that I would confess to her today. I wanted her to know what I feel. It's starting get difficult to conceal my feelings towards her since she's with us now.

But the problem is... I basically have NO IDEA how to confess to her. Miku said, just be yourself. But, what the hell am I going to do?!

Then, my thoughts landed on... Music?

Music... Hell yeah! She loves music!

All those songs we sang together... Gemini, Mahou No Kagami, Children's War, Cantarella... I blushed at the last song.

She was the one who composed the lyrics of the songs. It's time for me to composed one for her. Then, that's my chance!

It may sound cliché, but whatever.

And I already know what theme it should be.

*Current Time: Geography Class: 1 Period before Lunch*

Right now, we are having an assignment on some Geography stuff and I'm already done with my work. So, I started working on my song to keep me from boredom and for later's confession.

I start the song.

_"saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante sora ni utau n da... _((**A/N: Guess the song! Nyaa~**))

Hmm.. That's seems fine. I continue on without paying attention to my environment.

·

·

·

RRRRIIIIINNNGGG!

When the bell rang, I handed in my assignment and fixed my stuff but the song sheets were still in my hands. I observed the song. I'm already halfway finished! Cool! I was fun making especiall that I'm pouring my feelings out on this song. Satisfied, I went out of the room and head towards the cafeteria.

*At the Cafeteria*

I stayed quiet in my seat working on the song while eating my most precious food in the entire world. .Nas.

"Hey Len, what are you working on?" Rin asked.

I blushed slightly but not to much.

"Err... I'm working on my homework I forgot to accomplish last night..." Phew! That excuse was kinda okay.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope. No need! I'm almost done anyway."

Rin smiled and continued eating her bento.

Across the table, I saw Miku and Kaito having smirks on their faces. I ignored them and continued the song.

_umare mo sodachi mo barabara na bokura _

_sugata mo katachi mo sorezore na bokura _

_otoko mo onna mo chiguhagu na bokura _

_sore de mo kokoro o hitotsu ni dekita nara_

And a few stanzas more...

"Yes! I'm done!" I didn't realize that I said that too loud and now, the others are looking weirdly at me.

"Len? Are you okay?" Gumi asked this time.

Miku and Kaito looked like that they were gonna explode from laughter.

"I'm perfectly fine. Sorry about that." I apologized.

Gumi only nodded.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!

"And there's the bell!" Miku announced. "Good Luck to each of you!" She said and looked at me. She wobbled her eyebrows.

'Damn Miku!' I cursed to myself.

And we went to each of our classes.

·

·

·

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

YES! FINALLY! An hour of pure boredom was agonizing. I rushed to the Music Room immediately.

"Len-Kun! What a suprise! Your earlier than Rin-Chan!" Reina-San chirped.

"Yeah. I have my reasons."

"What are those reasons?" Reina-San asked.

"None of your business."

"Ouch. Harsh. I leave you alone since you have that unpleasant aura around you." Of course, she was just joking. But she backed off.

"I'll be waiting for Rin-Chan outside since I don't have anyone to talk to. Guard the room!" Then, she went out.

I looked at my watch. Good. I still have 15 minutes before Rin arrives.

I took out the sheets and practiced the song so that I won't screw up in front of Rin.

·

·

·

"Hey there Len!" Rin greeted.

"U-Uh... Hey." That was close. Atleast I was able to finish practicing. But, I was still somewhat afraid. Afraid of rejection.

What if Rin never liked me at all?

"...lo! Hello! Earth to Kagamine Len!" Rin was waving her hand to front of my face in an attempt to snap me out of my trance which worked.

"For a second there, I thought you have drowned yourself in your own thoughts." She told me.

"Ehehe... Sorry." I sheepishly replied.

"By the way, what were you doing?"

"Trying out my new song." Oh CRAP! WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

"Really?! Let me hear it!"

"Nope. You have to wait later."

"Aww... Why?" She sounded really disappointed.

"Because... Umm..." COME ON STUPID BRAIN! THINK OF A GOOD EXCUSE!

"Because I need your feedback about it before I sing it publicly." Wow... Bravo.. How amazing... Insert sarcastic voice.

"I see.. Sing at our place?"

"Sure. I was going to sing it there."

"Oh! Then, I can't wait! I'm sure it will be amazing!"

'I hope so...'

I need to calm myself down now... Or else, I'll ruin everything.

"KONNICHIWA LEN-SAMA!"

I sigh. This may take a while.

·

·

·

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

Oh god... Oh god... OH KAMI-SAMA!

Well.. Here we go...

"Come on Len! Can't wait for your song!" Rin grabbed me by the hand and ran. And let's say many girls are not happy with the sight. They glared at Rin.

"Who do you think she is?! Dragging Len-Sama like that?!"

"No one does that to Len-Sama!"

I glared at their directions. I couldn't take it anymore. They annoy me to the core. Immediately, they shut up.

·

·

·

*Current place: Len and Rin's Secret Place*

Calm Down... Deep breaths...

Kami-Sama, help me..

"We're here! Now, can you- Len? Why do you look so nervous?" Rin cluelessly asked.

"Eerrr... Ano.. I wanted to tell you something..."

((**A/N: WARNING! EXTREME LOADS OF FLUFFY GOODNESS AHEAD! NYYYYYAAAA!**))

"Eh? What is it?"

I breathed in and out. Here goes nothing.

We settled down and I took Rin's smaller hands into mine.

"Len...?"

I started singing.

_"saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante sora ni utau n da_

Rin stayed silent and listened while looking at me...

·

·

·

_"saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante sora ni utau n da..._

And the last note faded with the wind.

Rin didn't say anything throughout the song. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Rin...?"

"L-Len... To whom are you dedicating this song to..?" She asked and looked the other way to avoid eye contact. Her face was swarming with different emotions. Curiousity, Hope? Jealousy? Wait... Does that mean she likes me back?

Only one way to find out..

I took a deep breath and said,

"You."

Rin's POV

Wha...?

To.. Me?

He dedicates it to me?!

He... Likes me back?

"To... Me?" I asked with eyes as wide as saucers.

He looked at me with those stunning eyes of his. And he smiled.

"Yes... To you." He pointed to me.

I blushed. I felt paralyzed in my spot. But I did the stupidest thing. Ever.

"KKKYYAAAHHHH!" I screamed out of embarassment and stood up and turned back.

'Oh my god... Oh my god... OH MY GOD!' My insides were on fire! I feel like my heart was going to burst any minute.

"R-Rin...?" He sounded really freaked out. I heard him stand up from his place.

I turned again so I can face him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I shouldn't have did that stu- Kya!" I tripped on a branch and fell down? And Len fell down along with me. And... The unexpected happened.

Len's POV

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I shouldn't have did that stu-Kya!" She tripped on a nearby branch and fell. Along with me. Then, our lips met in an accidental kiss.

'?!' Both of our faces were beet red. If possible, eyes wider than saucers. Equally freaked out faces,

Her lips were like how I imagined. Warm, soft, sweet and gentle.

Before I could kiss her deeper, she pulled away. Both of her hands went to her lips. I sat properly and did the same thing.

Rin's POV

WWAAHHHH! OH NO! Everything's ruined! I wanted to cry so badly! We both looked at each other. Hands on our lips. No words spoken. Just complete, awkward silence.

But... Len's lips were warm. And gentle... I wanted to feel them again but that is now impossible...

Len's POV

"Rin..." I called to her. She looked like she was about to cry. Which she did.

"Wahh!" She buried her eyes in her palms and wailed.

"Rin!" I scooted closer to her. She stiffened.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" She said between cries.

"For what?"

"For w-what happened!" She stuttered.

She thinks she made me mad? More like made me happy!

"Rin... You don't need to apologize for that... Besides... Uhh..." I trailed off.

She looked at me with teary eyes.

"Besides what...?" She wiped her tears away.

I sighed. I went closer to her ear and whispered.

"I liked it.."

Rin's POV

WHAT?!

HE LIKED IT?!

His breath was on my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"You did?"

He removed his head from my ear and looked at me with passion-filled eyes.

"Mmm... Yes.." Then, he started leaning towards me.

Is he...? And I found myself leaning towards him. Heads merely millimeters away. Then, he said,

"I love you."

I was caught off guard and my eyes were wide once again.

Then, our lips met.

Len's POV

She became distracted of what I said and claimed her lips.

She didn't react at first but afterwards, she started kissing back.

The kiss was warm and gentle. My arms sneaked themselves onto her waist. She wrapped her hands to my neck and deepened the kiss.

We pulled away from the lack of air after a while. Both of us blushed and breathed for air.

"That was..." Rin said, dazed.

"Amazing." I finished for her.

She nuzzled her nose against mine and said,

"I love you too."

I smiled. "So... Will yoi be girlfriend?" I asked.

"You don't need to ask me! Yes!" She glomped me and giggled.

I laughed along with her. Yes! She's finally mine! And no one will lay a hand on her. Not even the crazy girls.

"Uh... Len?"

"Yeah?"

"What about your fangirls? They're going to kill me when they find out."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from anything. Even them." Then, I kissed her forehead.

She grinned. We stayed like that for who knows how long. I didn't care... As long Rin is safe. That's all I need to know.

·

·

·

**Reina: OH MY GOSH! I'M SUCH A GENIUS! THIS FLUFF! NYYYYYYYAAAAAA!**

**Rin: *blushes* Wow.. Nya~**

**Len: *blushes* Wow indeed... Nya~**

**Reina: Oh my gosh! Look at you two lovebirds! Nnnnnnyyyyyyyaaaaaa~~~**

**Len: *looks at Rin* Rin...**

**Rin: *looks at Len* Len...**

**Reina: *eyes widen* *thoughts* Are they going to do it?! Nyaaaaa~~~~**

**Rin and Len: *leaning***

**Reina: *prepares camera* *thoughts* Oh glob!**

**Rin and Len: *lips lock***

**Reina: *TAKES MILLIONS OF PICTURES* WE HAVE SOME FLUFF GOING OVER HERE!**

**Rin and Len: *ignores meh***

**Reina: Okay! Things are getting hot in here! Let's leave them alone now! Jaa~**

**Rin and Len: *making-out***

**Reina: On second thought, I'll stay here! *TAKES WHO KNOWS HOW MANY PICTURES!***


	12. Crazy Lovey Dovey Siblings

**Reina: Oh my Cheesecakes! 60+ reviews already?! I love you guys so much!**

**Rin and Len: *claps***

**Reina: Thank you! I'm so happeh right now! **

**Rin and Len: We will go and get some food to celebrate! *dashes out of room***

**Reina: Well! Let's go withthe reviews!**

_**WonderRin: The Legendary Fluffy-Sama! FLUFFEH! Thankies! It was 'awesome', neh?**_

_**Kaito Shion 590: TTTTTHHHHHHAAAAAANNNNKKKK YYYYYOOOOOUUU! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**_

_**XxK-KagamixX: OH HAIL OH IMMORTAL KAGAMI-SAN! *bows* Keep reviving! XPP**_

_**Lerin Kagamine: OH MY GOSH! YOUR ONE OF MY FAVORITES! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR AWESOME TOO YA KNOW! A SUPER VOCABAZOOKA! YES! JUST WHAT I NEED! *takes weapon* FINALLY THIS MESS WILL END! NO MORE TORTURE FOR MY PRECIOUS COUSINS! Oh my Gosh! Rainbow Oranges and Bananas?! They'll absolutely love these! Thankies! Oh, so that's how you look like... *imagines you* Oh! Very cute! I wish we will meet again! Byyyyyeeee~~ Be back to Earth! Oh! Thanks for the wonderful idea again! I have a lot of ideas now for the next chapters! XD**_

_**bluemelancholy: Oh, don't worry about them! Lenny will protect Rinny for dem crazy fangirls! WHO DOESN'T LIKE FFFFFLLLLUUUUFFFF?! I'll PM YOU! Oh my gosh! Rinto and Lenka are here! More people, more fffffuuuuunnnn! Thankies!**_

_**SeeU: OH MAI GOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT A CUTE SONG SUGGESTION! THE SONG WILL BE PRESENTED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! NYAAAAA~ NEKO DESU!**_

**Rinto and Lenka: That's all for the reviews! **

**Rin and Len: *enters room* RINTO!? LENKA?! HOW DID GET HERE?!**

**Reina: Hiya! A friend of mine teleported them here! **

**Rinto: We will leave if we're unwanted here.**

**Lenka: Agreed.**

**Reina: NO ONE'S LEAVING! THAT'S FINAL!**

**Rin: We didn't say anything that we don't what you here! Stay!**

**Rinto and Lenka: Okay.**

**Len: Would you guys stop acting all goody-goody?!**

**Lenka: Why? We don't wanna show our crazy side. Especially to Reina-Chii.**

**Reina:NONSENSE! I'M ACTING CRAZY HERE! SO, ACT LIKE YOUR REAL SELVES! **

**Rinto: No.**

**Lenka: I won't.**

**Reina: RIN! LEN! GIVE THEM BANANAS AND ORANGES!**

**Rinto: ORANGES?! WHERE?! I'LL DEVOUR THEM ALL!**

**Lenka: GIVE ME MY BANANAS OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!**

**Reina: That's more like it!**

**Rinto and Lenka: *blushes out of embarrassment* Haha.. You got us. **

**Rin and Len: *gives them bananas and oranges* **

**Rinto and Lenka: *glomps Rin and Len* Thank you! Thank you!**

**Rin and Len: Dy...ing!**

**Reina: Bwahaha! Oh yeah! *shows Rainbow Bananas and Oranges***

**Rin, Len, Rinto and Lenka: *stares at dem fruits* WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!**

**Reina: *smiles* From one of our awesome reviewers! Now, fix yourselves before I give them.**

**Kagamines: *behaves***

**Reina: Good! Now, here! *gives one each***

**Kagamines: *eats* Arigatou!**

**Len: They taste awesome!**

**Kagamines: THANK YOU FELLOW REVIEWER!**

**Reina: Now! We've been talking way too long! Lets get started!**

**Natsuhana and Kagamines: Chapter 12, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 12**

Len's POV

Rin and I are dating... We're dating! It's too good to be true! But, I've had the craziest experience yesterday with Lenka-nee..

_Flashback_

_After dropping Rin off at her house. I went home and Lenka-nee was watching TV._

_"Tadaima!" I said._

_"Okaeri!" She replied._

_I put my stuff down and recalled the events that happen a while ago with Rin. A smile crept to my face._

_"That smile... Something happened? Am I right?" Lenka asked._

_I blushed and ignored her._

_"OH MH GOODNESS! IS THAT A BLUSH I SEE?! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED LENNY! IS IT WITH THIS RIN?!" Lenka stood up from the couch and ran to me and shook me hard._

_"HEY! Cut that out! Stop!" I feel like going to throw up from dizziness._

_She stopped. But she shouted in my face._

_"TELL ME! Pleaseeeeeee!"_

_"Fine... Rin and I are dating."_

_"Come again?"_

_"Rin and I are DATING." I repeated slowly this time and emphasized the word dating._

_Complete silence._

_'Uh oh...!' I quickly went away from her to prevent that high-pitched, ear-splitting fangirly scream of hers._

_She took a deep breath and..._

_"KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Oh, sh*t! That was the loudest one I've heard! Even covering my ears with the pillows on the couch was no use. My poor ears... The poor neighbors.._

_"LEN! IS DATING! OH MY GLLLLOOOOBBBBB! I'VE TO MEET THIS RIN! I HAVE TOO! KYAAAHHHH!" She running everywhere in the house! The kitchen, bathroom, our rooms, living room! Everywhere!_

_"LEN! I WANT TO MEET THIS RIN! NOW!" Lenka stopped in front of me and looked at me._

_"Can't you wait until tomorrow? I'm tired." I complained to her._

_"NO! I CAN'T! I MUST MEET HER! NOW!" _

_I groaned. "Fine." I was forced to agree because she'll keep bugging me with questions, even at 2:oo in the morning. I don't that to happen. Ever._

_"BE READY IN 5 MINUTES!" She announced and ran to her room to change. I groggily dragged myself to my room and changed my uniform._

_*After 5 minutes*_

_"LEN! DON'T BE SUCH A SLOW POKE! COME ON!" _

_"I'm here."_

_"SQQQUUUEEAAALL! LET'S GO! LEAD THE WAY!" I opened the door for her, locked it, and went to Rin's house. I hope she isn't busy with anyhthing right now._

_"Lenka-nee? Please don't freak out in front of her."_

_"I WON'T! JUST NOW! CAN'T WAIT!" Lenka-nee said but I have a feeling she will._

_After a few minutes of walking with a crazy sister beside me, we arrived at Rin's house._

_"THIS IS HER HOUSE?! SHE HAS A NICE TASTE OF COLORS!"_

_"Calm down, Lenka-nee! Don't. Freak. Out!" _

_"Blah blah! Let's go!" She took my hand and went to their front door._

_Before I could knock, I can hear screams. Manly screams._

_"MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE SISTER IS DATING! DATING! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"_

_"Rinto-nii! Don't suffocate me!"_

_... Rin also has a crazy brother. Insert sigh here._

_Then, I knock on the door._

_"Rinto-nii! Someone's at the door! Don't freak out!" _

_What a coincidence._

_"Coming!" Rin said._

_She opened the door._

_"Len! Help me!" _

_"THIS IS THE LEN YOUR DATING?!" Her older brother said._

_"THIS IS RIN?! KKKKYYYAAAAAA!" _

_"Wah! What's going on!?" Rin complained._

_"Our siblings are diagnosed with HAOLDS Syndrome."_

_Rin made a confused look at me. "HAOLDS Syndrome? What is that?"_

_I laughed. "I made that up. It stands for Hyper Active On Lovey Dovey Stuff Syndrome."_

_Rin laughed and looked at our crazy siblings._

_"Would you like to come in?" Rin offered._

_"Uh.. Sure."_

_Rin took a deep breath. What is she doing?_

_"WOULD YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF FOR A WHILE?!" Rin screamed._

_What the hell? That's something unexpected._

_Atleast both of them stopped._

_"Thank you... Finally... Come in!" Rin gestured for us to come in._

_"Thanks." Me and Lenka-nee said._

_Her house was nice. It was similar to our house at some points. Great minds think alike, eh?_

_"So... Make yourselves at home!" Rin screamed and smiled._

_"OH MY GOSH! SHE IS KAWAII!" Lenka-nee screamed._

_"Sorry for my sister. She acts like this whenever there's romantic stuff occuring." I apollogized._

_"No need. Rinto-nii acts like that too."_

_"Okay! Introductions!"_

_"I'm Natsuhana Rin! Rin is okay with me!" _

_Rin nudged her brother by the elbows. _

_"I'm Natsuhana Rinto. Rin's older brother."_

_"Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you."_

_"I'm Kagamine Lenka! Call me Lenka!_

_Rinto's eyes went wide and Rin had a smirk on her face and she turned to her brother._

_"Aha! I was right! Whoo!" _

_Rinto blushed for some reason._

_"Right? At what?" I asked._

_"Rinto-nii and I thought that both of you are siblings. I said yes but he wasn't sure. So, I'm right!" _

_"Rin-Chan?" Lenka-nee called._

_"Yeah? What is it Lenka-nee?" _

_"Can I hug you?"_

_My eyes popped and mouthed to Rin, _

_"No! Don't!"_

_She mouthed back, "Why not?"_

_"Sure Lenka-nee!"_

_I facepalmed._

_"YAY!" Then, she glomped her and hugged her really tight._

_"Holy...!" Rin trailed off._

_"LEN! I LIKE HER A LOT! I APPROVE HER A MILLION TIMES!" She screamed._

_"Yeah! Yeah! Now, stop suffocating her!" _

_"Oops! Sorry! Hehe!" She sheepishly said._

_Rin breathed deep as if air was so precious._

_Rinto cleared his throat._

_"So... Would you guys like to do something?"_

_"Anything's fine." I replied._

_Then, we all went to their Game Room and played tons of games. I didn't know Rin was into video games! When it was Lenka-nee and Rinto's turn, we decided to leave them alone._

_"Rinto-nii! We'll be in the Music Room! Don't do anything stupid!" She teased with a smirk on her face._

_Her brother blushed. "S-Shut up, Rin!"_

_We laughed and went to their Music Room and sang some of our songs. Suki Kirai, Migakata No Chou and Death Should Have Taken Thee._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_After singing, we just snuggled ourselves in each other's arms._

_"Your brother likes my sis."_

_"Yep."_

_We didn't need to say anything else because we were comfortable in each others arms._

_"Rin?"_

_"Mmm?" She turned to me._

_"I love you."_

_She giggled. "I know, I love you too."_

_When we were about to kiss, a gasp ruined it._

_She turned to the door to see both of you siblings blushing and Lenka-nee was squirming._

_"AAAAAAHHHHH! I SENSE BLONDE BABIES IN THE FUTURE!" _

_Rinto didn't anything but he just stood there with a smirk oh his face. But afterwards, he spoke,_

_"Look at you two, all cuddled up and kissing." He laughed._

_"NOT FUNNY RINTO-NII!" Rin buried her blushing face in my chest._

_"SOOOO KKKKAAAAWWWWAAAIIII!" Lenka-nee dramatically put her hands on her heart._

_"So... How was your gaming?" Rin looked up to look at her brother._

_Lenka-nee stopped fangirling. She blushed. But Rinto's blush was redder than Nee-Chan's_

_"AHA! SOMETHING HAPPENED!" Rin stood up and pointed at their flustered faces._

_I stood up too and wrapped my arms on Rin's waist._

_"N-Nothing happened! We were just playing video games!" Lenka-nee defended._

_"Oh really?" I asked teasingly._

_"NOTHING!" Rinto shouted._

_"Then, why are you both blushing?" Rin smirked._

_The next thing they did..._

_"RUN!" Rinto said._

_Both of them zoomed away._

_"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Rin and I said in unison._

_Aaaannnndddd... You can imagine us chasing each other around and acting all crazy._

_"Lenka-nee! It's time to go home!"_

_"Aww... Why?"_

_"We still have school tomorrow! And it's already 9:30 pm!"_

_"Fine.." She pouted._

_All of us went to the door and bid our byes._

_"Bye Rin! Bye Rinto..." Lenka-nee said._

_I raised an eyebrow at this._

_Rinto blushed again for the umpteenth time._

_"Yeah... Bye. You too Len."_

_"See you some time again!" Rin called out._

_I waved at her and we left the Natsuhana Residence._

_"Hey, Lenka."_

_"What?"_

_"Do you like Rinto?"_

_She blushed. 'As I thought...'_

_''N-No I don't!"_

_"Tsk! Your denying it!"_

_"No I am not!" Then she ran to our house._

_I laughed. This is payback time._

_·_

_·_

_·_

**Reina: Oooohhhhh! Another couple, eh?**

**Rinto and Lenka: ...*blushes***

**Rin: Look at them! *pokes their cheeks***

**Rinto: Cut it out!**

**Len: Looks like we have a tsundere couple here. Haha!**

**Rinto and Lenka: WE ARE NOT TSUNDERE!**

**Reina: Keep denying it for now... But soon you say yes! Yay! Another successful chapter! Warning! Next chapter will be all fluffy! Heed my warning!**

**Kagamines and Natsuhana: Jaa~**


	13. Night Out or Make Out?

**Reina: Hello! Hello! Hello! Welcome back to my fluffy, fluffy story!**

**Kagamines: Welcome back!**

**Reina: WARNING: THIS STORY MAY BE A CAUSE OF DEATH DUE TO FLUFF OVERDOSE AND SEVERE NOSEBLEED.**

**Rin: If I were you, you listen to her warnings. **

**Len: Even if we don't know what going to happen.**

**Rinto: Let's just hope she won't torture us in this chapter.**

**Lenka: Yep. Because she likes to torture us. A lot.**

**Reina: I don't! Okay.. Maybe a little. **

**Kagamines: *sighs* **

**Reina: Ugh! Now my room smells like a mix of rotten bananas and oranges! *pinches nose***

**Kagamines: HEY!**

**Reina: Okay... Calm down.. Let's just begin.**

**Kagamines: DON'T FORGET OUR REVIEWERS!**

**Reina: Oops! Gomen! Let's make this quick! I'm excited for this chapter!**

_**bluemelancholy: *catches key* Thanks! This will keep us stuffed for this chapter! They don't wanna admit it! They're so... ANNOYING! ((Kagamines: OI!))**_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: OHMAIGOSH! I KNOW RIGHT?! I'M LIKE THAT TOO! DON'T DIE JUST YET! THIS CHAPTER MAY MURDER ALL OF US! BEWARE! XD AND YES! TAKES ALL THE HOT PICTURES YOU LIKE! SQQQUUUUEEEE!**_

_**Lerin Kagamine: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I WANNA HELP GET RID OF THOSE VOCALOID ALIENS WITH YOU! BUT I CAN'T! I'M SURE THIS CHAPTER WILL GIVE YOU THE ENERGY TO DEMOLISH THOSE ALIENS! BE BACK SSSSSOOOOOOONNNNN! *TAKES FOOD* THANK YOU! NOM NOM! AWESOME SONG SUGGESTIONS! I'LL USE THEM SOOONNN!**_

_**SeeU: ARIGATO GOZAIMASUUUU! YOUR AWESOME TOO! KITTEH POWAH! NYAAAA~~~**_

_**Kaito Shion 590: YOU REALLY LOVE THE WORD KAWAAAAAIIIIII! THANK YOU SO MUCH! KEEP READING! ^^**_

_**WonderRin: Me too! Oh yes, we will all have the Hyper Active On Lovey Dovey Stuff Syndrome after this chapter! Beware!**_

_**XxK-KagamixX: THANK YOU KAGAMI-CHAN! Oh, and Revive soon! XD**_

_**PandaPuppet: ASDFGHJKLPOIUYTREWQ! Don't worry about le ending yet! It's still SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNN!**_

**Reina: OKAY THAT'S ALL! LETS START!**

**Kagamines and Natsuhana: Chapter 13, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 13**

Len's POV

Saturday! Finally.. Two days of freedom! And with Rin...

I just woke up from my beauty sleep but I'm still on my bed.

My phone buzzed, signaling that there's a new message.

I grabbed my phone and read the text. It was from Rin.

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Good Morning, sleepy head! Miku just texted me saying that she wants us at her house for a night out. You want to come?**

Hmm... A night out... Not so bad.. I think I should go since there was nothing to do anyways. I replied.

**To: Rin **

**From: Len**

**Sure. I'll go. :)**

She instantly replied.

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Great! I'll tell her that we're coming. ^0^**

Then, I thought of Lenka. She'll be alone here at home. She said her friends were busy with their stuff... Hmm... Maybe I should ask Rin if we can invite her.

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Hey Rin? Can Lenka come too? She doesn't have anyone to stay with while I'm away.**

5 minutes later, she replied.

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Yeah, she can come! I just asked Miku if we can invite Rinto to come since he also doesn't have anyone to hang out with. His friends are away. :/**

Rinto is coming too? A thought occured in my mind. I smirked.

**To: Rin **

**From: Len**

**Since Rinto coming too, why don't we set them up?**

She replied.

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**That's an awesome idea! This will be interesting... I hope Miku suggests something like Truth or Dare or Spin The Bottle tonight.**

Truth or Dare? Spin The Bottle? This will be awesome.

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Even if Miku won't suggest it, I'll suggest it myself.**

I chuckled quietly. Lenka and Rinto together... Not bad! Bwahaha!

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**This is going to be an amazing night! Can't wait to set them up! See you at 5:30 later! (^3^)**

I grinned. Tonight's gonna be fun.

·

·

·

*Time Skip: 5:30 pm*

Lenka and I are heading towards the Natsuhana Residence to pick Rin and Rinto so we can walk to Miku's house together.

We stopped in front of their house and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" It was Rinto who answered. He opened the door.

"Hey there! Rin will be down so-" He cut himself off. His eyes darted to Lenka.

"Wow..." He mumbled.

Lenka was wearing a white blouse with frills at the bottom and a white flower is attached at her right chest area and a yellow skirt which is not too long nor too short and simple yellow doll shoes.

Lenka blushed when Rinto was checking her out. Someone cleared their throat which snapped Rinto out of his thoughts. He blushed hard.

Rin was standing behind Rinto and she had her arms crossed.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Both Rinto and Rin went out of their house and locked the doors. Rinto and Lenka stayed behind us and they awkwarly walked together.

Rin laughed at the sight. Rinto glared at her and she continued laughing.

My eyes moved to Rin.

"You look really cute." I complimented.

She blushed a bit. "Your not so bad yourself." She smiled.

She was wearing a light orange dress that ended at her knees. Yellow flowers decorated the waist part and she has a pair of orange strap sandals with a butterfly on it. She was wearing her usual white bow and clips.

Well for me, I was wearing a simple yellow tee and jeans and a pair of yellow sneakers. That's all.

Rinto and Lenka still weren't talking to each other. But this night, they'll be different.

·

·

·

We arrived at Miku's house after 15 minutes of walking. We all went to the front porch and Rin rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Miku announced. Then, she opened the revealing herself.

"You guys made it! And you must be their older siblings.. Hmm?" She pointed to Rinto and Lenka.

"Yep." Lenka and Rinto answered at the same time.

"I'm Hatsune Miku by the way!"

"I'm Kagamine Lenka! Hajimemashite!"

"Natsuhana Rinto, Rin's onii-chan."

"You are all welcome here! Come in!" She gestured for us to come in.

Her house was not too shabby. Teal was everywhere but, it was still nice.

"Guys! Rin and Len and their siblings are here!" Miku said.

Then, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi and four unfamiliar faces appeared.

"Minna, this is Kagamine Len." Miku pointed to me and I waved.

"Natsuhana Rin." Rin smiled.

"Kagamine Lenka and Natsuhana Rinto, their older siblings." Lenka and Rinto blushed a bit since Miku introduced them together. But nonetheless, they greeted,

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys."

"Now, you guys introduce yourselves! I don't wanna introduce you one by one." Miku said.

Gakupo went first.

"I'm Kamui Gakupo. I love eggplants and my Luka." Gakupo winked at the unfamiliar pinkette. He has a girlfriend?!

"And before you think that I'm his girlfriend, your wrong." The pinkette said. "I'm Megurine Luka. I study at Yamaha Academy."

Huh.. So that's why I don't see her around Crypton. And Gakupo's personality is DIFFERENT towards her. Perverted and flirty. Not the Gakupo I know. Stern and strict.

Gumi was next. "I'm Megpoid Gumi! Pleasure to meet you!"

The green-haired person next to Gumi looks like her. Twins? Siblings?

"I'm Suzuki Gumo. I'm not related to Gumi in any way. We just look alike." He informed.

The brunette and the red-head are next. The red-head looks a lot like Kaito! Okay! A lot of look alikes in here! Confusing!

"Sakine Meiko is my name! I love sake so give me if you have!" I sweatdropped.

"Shion Akaito. One of Kaito's brothers."

"Nice to meet you all!" Rin said.

"Now... I didn't just invite you guys to trash my house.. Let's play!" Miku exclaimed.

"What game though?" Luka asked.

"I don't know..." Miku shrugged.

I was about to suggest but Rin cut me off.

"How about Spin The Bottle?"

Nice going Rin.

"Oohhh! I love that game! I agree!" Gumi chirped.

"I agree." I said.

"I agree too!" Gakupo said.

"Then, let's play Spin The Bottle!" Miku went to their kitchen to grab a bottle.

We all sat in a circle. Me, Rin, Rinto, Lenka, Gumi, Gumo, Gakupo, Luka, Akaito, Meiko, Kaito, and the remaining space was for Miku.

Third Person POV

"I got the bottle!" Miku settled down on her spot and placed the bottle in the middle.

"I'll give it a good whirl!" Meiko volunteered. She spinned the bottle quite hard and we watched it as it slows down. It stopped on Luka.

"Alright! Truth or Dare?"

Luka thought about it and eventually said, "Truth."

"Aww.. Your no fun. Anywho... Do you have hidden feelings for Gakupo?" Meiko smirked.

Luka flushed. "U-Uh.. No!"

"Your in denial!" Gumi said.

"I-I'm not!" She shouted.

"Tsundere Alert!" Rin exclaimed.

"No! I'm not a Tsundere! I never was!" Luka defended.

"You hurt me badly, Luka-honey..." Gakupo said with his fake hurt voice and expression.

"Don't call me that! And I never liked you anyway. Your a pervert and a creepy flirt."

"Okay! Next! Luka, spin it!" Luka spun it and it landed on Rin.

"Rin,Truth or Dare?" Luka asked.

"Dare!" Rin toughly replied.

"This isn't really a dare. But, Miku told me that you sing a lot with your boyfriend." Rin and Len blushed.

"Could you sing one song for us?" Luka requested.

"Uh.. Sure.. Why not?" Rin agreed.

"Len? What do you want to sing?" Rin turned to Len and questioned him.

Len replied, "Let's sing 'The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood'."

"That's sounds kawaii!" Miku commented.

"Okay.." Rin said.

"One, two, three... Now!" The other friends counted.

Rin and Len started singing.

_Guuzen kara hajimaru hitsuzen no WANSHIIN _

_Tooku ni mieta no wa yreru akairo_

_Fushigi na mori no oku de mitsuketa kuroi kage to _

_Nanika ga hajimaru yokan, kowakute nigedashita_

_·_

_·_

_·_

After they sang the ending, Rin was glomped by Luka.

"OH MY GOSH! MIKU! YOUR RIGHT! SHE'S SO KAWAII!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?! AND THE SONG WAS SO ADORABLE!" Miku squeaked.

"C-Can't... B-Breathe...!"

"Oh, sorry!" Luka lets go of Rin. Rin took deep breaths.

"It's fine..!" Rin wheezed.

"You okay?" Len rubbed Rin's back to soothe her.

"Feeling better now.."

"Sorry about that Rin-Chan.. Now, spin it!"

Rin nodded and sppinned the bottle. And it landed on Rinto.

Len and Rin now has devilish smirks on their faces. Rinto gulped.

"Rinto? Truth or Dare?"

"Uh... Umm... Dare! I can take on anything!" But there was a hint of anxiety evident in his voice.

'Perfect!' Rin and Len thought at the same time.

"I dare you... To spend 7 Minutes in Heaven with Lenka! Both of you should talk because if you don't, you'll never come out."

A chorus of 'Oohhh's came from the others.

"Nice dare Rin." Len complimented.

"Thank you." Rin stood up, grabbed the two blushing, older siblings, went to the nearest closet, pushed them inside causing Lenka to fall right into Rinto's chest and Rin said to them,

"Have fun with each other! And remember, no words, forever in there. Bye~" Rin shut the closet door and locked it from the outside.

Lenka's POV

Damn you, Rin!

"U-Um.. Are you okay?" Rinto whispered.

"Errr... I-I'm fine.. Just startled." I replied.

"Uumm... Can you...?" Rinto shyly trailed off. I noticed that I was still on his chest.

"Oh my...! I'm sorry!" I immediately got off.

"I-It's fine..." He stuttered.

Someone banged on the door. "We can't hear anything! Do you want to stay in there?" It was Len.

"N-NO! And SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"I guess you'll be staying there. But, we'll come to check you both later." Then, I couldn't hear him anymore.

"Len? LEN?!" No reply.

"Shoot."

Rinto sighed but he darted his eyes away from me. Good thing, there's light in here. Or else... Strange things may happen.

'GAH! What am I thinking?!'

Rinto's POV

Lenka looked pissed. I avoided eye contact from her and my face is still red from all this mess we got in...

"Uh.. Sorry if I got you in this mess..." She apologized? For what?

"Y-You d-don't need to say sorry.." I'm burning here!

She suddenly giggled. "Your face is all red."

I flushed harder.

She laughed. "Your all red! Hahaha!"

I smiled. I just made her laugh.

"Haha." I sarcastically laughed.

Then, the door opened revealing our _kindest_ siblings in the whole world.

"I see you made Lenka laugh.. I guess that's fine. Come out." Rin said.

Phew! I survived.

Rin's POV

Okay... When Len and I opened the door, we saw Lenka laughing... Aww... Nothing romantic happen. But atleast Rinto did something!

We let them out and returned to our positions. While they were together, we all kept quiet and snacked a bit while listening to their conversation.

"Hah! This game became boring!" Miku complained.

"Yeah..." We all said.

Third Person POV

They all stopped playing and went to the living room. But, they came to a halt when Meiko's voice was heard.

"I have an idea!"

They all turned around to face her.

"I don't have a title for this game yet... But, it goes like this:

"This is some kinda like blind dating. The girls will not choose who they want to be with but, they will have to pick through raffle!" But little did they know that Meiko has a plan.

"Then, after choosing, we will blindfold you and lead to a room. Just wait there and don't remove your blindfold! You can never remove your blindfold throughout the whole session. Got me?" She explained the game to them.

"That sounds... Perfect! Let's get it on then!" Gumi fist pumped in the air.

Miku went to get some cloth to use as blindfolds. Meiko and Akaito were in the kitchen. While the others are distracted by playing video games on Miku's XboX 360.

"They're all distracted. Good." Akaito whispered.

Meiko had some paper and she wrote down the names of the guys.. Repeatedly.

They're also 5 similar containers to put in the papers.

Meiko put the papers which has all of Len's name in one container. Same goes for the other guys.

"Things are gonna get hot in here." Meiko smirked.

"What about us?" Akaito wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, don't worry... We'll have our own fun." Meiko kissed Akaito's cheeks.

"And... We're done!" Meiko declared.

"I'll hide the other containers." Akaito grabbed the other 4 containers and hid them.

Meiko went into the living room. "Okay guys! Let's start!"

"I got the blinfolds!" Miku raised the cloths.

"Good! Now give one to each of you."

All of them got their blindfolds from Miku's hands.

"So.. Who's first?" Gakupo asked.

"Rin will be first!" Meiko pointed to Rin.

"Alright!" Rin stepped forward and put her hands on the container.

She picked on paper, it read:

'Len'

She blushed furiously.

'L-Len?! Oh gosh! Me and Len, alone in a room then blindfolded?!' She thought.

"Alright Rin, put on your blindfold now!" Rin obliged. She put on her blindfold. She felt hands on her shoulders. The next she knew, she was being pushed gently.

"Don't worry about a thing Rin... You'll have lots of fun!" Meiko said in her ear.

Akaito was in the hallways carrying one container.

"This is for Luka." He whispered. It was barely audible to Rin.

Meiko winked at him gave the container which had Len's name on them. She got the container intended for Luka. Then, they kept walking. They stopped on the guest room. She put Rin inside.

"Hold on Rin! I get your guy soon after the girls finished picking!" And with that, she closed the door.

Rin's POV

'Oh gosh! I'm going to be alone with Len in here! Wah~! What are we doing to do?!'

"Gah! What am I thinking?!" I said to myself.

I don't know what in the room since I'm blindfolded so I was forced to groped my way. I felt the wall and walked slowly. I felt something soft beside me. The bed!

'Alright! Hopefully Len wouldn't find me here...'

Len's POV

The girls were done choosing there guys. I wonder who chose me?

"Alright! It's time for you guys! Len, come're! You go first!"

I shrugged and put my blindfold on. She grabbed me by the hand and ran.

"Hey! Slow down!"

"No can do Len! Your girl has been waiting for too long!" We suddenly stopped and I heard a door opened. She pushed me in the door and said,

"Have fun!"

She slammed the door.

"Goddammit.." I mumbled to myself.

I heard someone gasp. Who could that be?

"Uh... Hello?"

Rin's POV

"Uh... Hello?"

'Don't answer... Don't answer... Don't answer...'

Len's POV

She didn't reply. I don't know where she is. So, I groped my way to find her.

.

.

.

After a few minutes, I couldn't find her. I was about to sit to the hard floor but instead I felt a soft mattress catch my butt.

"Kya!~" I came from behind me. It sounds like...

"Rin?"

She gasped. 'So... It is her... Interesting.'

I smirked.

"Why were you hiding from me, Rinny?" I teased.

"S-Shut up Len!" She retorted back.

"Aww... Am I too hot for you? Hmm...?" I climbed to the bed and grabbed on her...

"Kya!" She squirmed. My hands were at her shoulders since I feel the bones.

"Rinny..."

She shivered from my voice.

I went closer to her neck. And whispered,

"You. Want. Me." ((**A/N: Oh shoot! Spice Len has awakened! *nosebleed***))

Rin's POV

Len went closer to my neck. I felt his hot breath tickling me. I shivered. Then, he whispered,

"You. Want. Me."

.

.

.

WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!

"L-Len! You pervert!" I pushed off me. The warmth on my neck disappeared. I flushed with embarrassment.

Len's POV ((**A/N: I'm sorry for the random switching of POVs!**))

She pushed me. I guess she's embarrassed. But, that didn't stop me one bit. I grabbed her hands and pinned her on the bed.

"Kyaaaaa!" She squeaked.

"You so cute when you squeak, Rinny.." I chuckled.

"G-G-Get off me, you pervert!"

"Hmmm... No.." Then, I went back to her neck again and this time, I sucked on it.

She stiffened. Then, she trembled.

I stopped. "Rin? Are you okay?" I get off her and sat properly.

She didn't say anything. But the bed started to shake. I realized that Rin was trembling horribly.

"Rin! What's wrong?" I scooped her up and kept her close to me.

"D-D-Don't..." She said.

"Don't wh-" Something snapped in my mind. I remembered something.

She was still traumatized by that experience in the past.

I cursed myself. I'm so stupid.

"Rin... You think that I'll do _that_ to you..?"

She nodded slowly.

I sighed. "Rin... I won't do that... Besides, I just did that because I love you so much that I wanted you to be mine... It's different from what that f***ing guy did to you. He forced you. And that's not what I'm doing."

She relaxed in my arms. "... S-Sorry Len... I'm just... Afraid of what's going to happen.."

"Nothing's going to happen to you... I'll protect you from anything... No matter what... I love you... And only you."

Then, I captured her lips.

She didn't expect it at first, but she kissed back afterwards. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. From, sweet and gentle, the kiss became rough and passionate. She moaned.

I pinned her back on the bed gently. Our tongues battled for dominance and she arched her back. I groaned at the contact.

We both pulled back and a strand of saliva followed. I bent down and kissed her neck.

"L-Len..." ((**A/N: KYYYAAAAA! *EXTREME NOSEBLEED*))**

I kept sucking on her neck until I found her sensitive spot which caused her to moan loud.

"A-Ahh...!"

I kept on going and then, I bit down hard on her spot.

"Ahh!" She whimpered.

I licked the blood off and the love bite I gave her.

"Your. Mine." I darkly whispered.

She shivered out of pleasure and suddenly, I heard the door banged.

"Time's up!" Meiko shouted.

We finally removed our blindfolds and looked at each other. We were a mess. A hot mess.

We both stood up from the bed and fixed ourselves. Once, we look approppiate, we shared one kiss before turning to the door.

·

·

·

We all gathered at the living room. Everybody looked like they've been crossed by a tornado. They did not even care about fixing themselves. Rin and I were the only ones fixed.

"Sooo... How was your 'dates'?" Meiko asked.

All of us flushed at the question.

"Pfffftttt... BWAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU GUYS! SUCH PRICELESS FACES!" Meiko boisteriously laughed at us.

"How about you Meiko? How was your time with Akaito? Hmm?" Luka teased despite her embarrassment.

Meiko completely stopped. It was her turn to blush.

"Ha! Look at you!" Miku exclaimed.

"S-Shut up! Besides, you wouldn't want to know..." She semi-yelled at us.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Miku stood up and looked at the time. It was already 11:55 in the evening.

"There's goes the time...! I never knew it was already this late.."

We all stood up and headed towards the door.

"Bye, Miku-Chan! Thanks for inviting us!" Rin waved.

"Yeah.. Thanks Miku!" I bid everybody goodbye and went home.

"Ne... Where are Rinto and Lenka?" Rin asked.

I noticed their absence and said,

"Never mind them... Lets go to my house, neh?"

"Okay, fine..." Rin replied.

.

.

.

*Current Place: The Kagamines' Residence*

We finally entered my house and I just realized that this is Rin's first time to come here. And the place was a total mess.

"Sorry for the mess... Crazy things happen here."

She laughed. "I don't mind. This also happens at home."

We went to my room and settled down. Rin went to the bathroom to change into her nightgown which she got from her house when we passed by.

I changed into a comfortable white plain shirt and simple shorts since it was hot today.

Rin exited the bathroom. She was wearing a white nightgown up to her thighs. I unconsciously licked my lips. Rin saw this.

"Hey! Stop checking me out!" She rather said that sleepily since it was already past midnight.

We both crawled under the big blanket and:

"Oyasumi, Rinny."

"Oyasumi, Lenny." She yawned and her eyes drooped.

I kissed her forehead and kept her close. My own eyes slowly closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

·

·

·

·

**Reina: ... Did I just wrote this?**

**Kagamines: *speechless yet blushing***

**Reina: I'M THE MOST AWESOME PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE! BWAHAHA!**

**Kagamines: SHUT UP! AND YOUR NOT!**

**Reina: God... That was the longest chapter I have wrote!**

**Kagamines: Yeah.**

**Natsuhana and Kagamines: Jaa~!**

**Reina: I'm currently sick right now so I wouldn't be able to update fast. But please enjoy this hot and fluffy chapter!**


	14. Popularity Issues

**Reina: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! Please forgive me for my tardiness... Huhu... ;;-;;**

**Kagamines: *out of the house***

**Reina: You see guys... I'm left alone here while I'm sick... The Kagamines are sooooooo uncaring... *cries* Atleast, I'm *sniff* all better now... I'll look over the reviews now... *sniff* You guys may cheer me up... *sniff***

_**XxK-KagamixX: NOSEBLEEDS! Oh crap! Hehe... Dun call me that! Reina-Chan's okay with meh! Spice Len is hhhhooooootttttt!**_

_**PandaPuppet: Aww... Dun cry... I'm posting special chapters for them soon! Cheer up! I should be the sad one here... *sniff***_

_**Isabella-Chan: I KNOW RIGHT?! Hhhhhooooooottttttt! Yes! I shall add Luka and Gakupo's moment in a special chapter sooooonnnn!**_

_**bluemelancholy: Meh! Who says your Prussia?! Rin is takkkkkeeeeeennnnn! Eeeeeee! HEY! You didn't influence me.. It's just from the different fanfics I've read so far! Blegh! :P Thankies!**_

_**Kaito Shion 590: Nah! It's fine! I love the word KAAAAAAAAWWWWAAAAAIIIII tooooooo! Haha! **_

_**Lerin Kagamine: BWAHAHA! AREN'T I A GENIUS?! YOUR FALLING?! LANDING ON MY HOUSE?! YES! PLEASE LAND ON MY HOUSE! ITS SO LONELY HERE! THEY LEFT ME ALONE! *cries* NOOOOOOOO! I WUN KILL YOU! I WANNA MEET YOU IN PERSON! The Kagamines are currently out... Me all alone... *sniff* But I give them your messages to them soon! LAND BY MY HOUSE!**_

_**suika no sora07: Yay! Thankies! I'm ssssssoooo happy that you enjoyed this chappy! Read on!**_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: OH MY GOSH! DUN DIE! BWAHAHA! NOSEBLEED?! IN MY THE WARNING?! ALREADY?! WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT?! FLUFFEH CHAPTERS SHALL KEEP CONTINUING! There will be special chapters for the moments of Lenka and Rinto soooonnnn! Watch out for it!**_

_**WonderRin: Everybody enjoyed the game! Special chapters for the couples shall be posted soon! Keep an eye for them!**_

**Reina: Yay! I'm feeling better now! Thank you for supporting my story guys! Your the best! Much better than a bunch of uncaring blondes... *sniff***

**Miku: REINA-CHAN!**

**Reina: HATSUNE MIKU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!**

**Miku: I heard you were sick... So.. We came to visit!**

**Reina: 'We'? Who else are here?**

**Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Gumo, Luka, Gakupo, Neru, Haku, Kaiko, Akaito and the WHOLE Shion Siblings: *outside of the door* Hey Reina! How ya feeling?**

**Reina: *tears up* You guys... Wow...**

**Meiko: Of course we'll come for you! Come out of your room! We can't fit in your room!**

**Reina: Okay, okay! *gets out of bed* Come on, let's go to the living room.**

**»Everyone In the Living Room«**

**Gakupo: Now, why don't we commence your chapter now?**

**Reina: Kay. Let's goooooo!**

**All of Us: Chapter 14, COMMENCE!**

**Reina: My ears...**

**Chapter 14**

*Time Skip: Monday*

Len's POV

F*** MONDAYS.

Goddamn it.

"...en? Len? KAGAMINE LEN!"

I snapped out of my thoughts on how Mondays suck. I'm at the front porch of the Natsuhana Residence. Rin was at the door, looking pissed.

"You should really cut out your daydreaming, Len." She growled.

I raised my hands in defense. "Now, now... Just because I was so deep in thought, your all mad at me?"

She frowned. "We've been standing here for 7 minutes now. Rinto and Lenka already left."

WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?! I'VE BEEN DOZING OFF THAT LONG?! WTH?!

"YOUR DOZING OFF AGAIN! CUT IT OUT!" Rin shook my shoulders.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL STOP!" I feeling dizzy now..

"Great! Now let's goooooo!" She locked the door and intertwined her hands with mine and ran off to school. I intertwined my hands back running along with her.

"Ya know... You could slow down a bit. We still have 25 minutes until school starts."

She instantly stopped. She flicked my forehead. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Can you adjust your sense of timing?! We only have 8 minutes! Baka!"

8 FREAKING MINUTES?!

"Oh. LETS GO!" We started running again.

Luckily, we arrived at school 4 minutes before class starts. But, we're out of breath.

"Rin! Len! What happened to you two?!" Miku and the others came and noticed our heavy breathing.

"B...Blame... Len." Rin pointed to me.

"W...What?! W...Why...M...Me?" I panted.

"W..Well.. You were...D...Dozing... O...Off too much..." She wheezed.

"T... Then, why... D... Didn't you... Snap me out?!" I retorted.

"You know guys, catch your breath first. We don't want you fainting on each other." Gakupo recommended.

After a few deeeeeeeppppp breaths. We finally can breath properly.

"As I was saying, Why didn't you snap me out?!" I repeated my question from earlier.

"Because! You might be thinking of something important like forgetting your homework or project or whatever so I didn't disturb you!" She glared at me.

I glared back at her. Miku broke the ice between us.

"Okay! That's enough now!" She pushed us away form each other but not really far. Then, she saw our intertwined hands.

"What the hell?! You two are arguing but look at your hands!" She shouted. It got everybody's attention and they saw our locked hands. The girls started whispering rather loudly.

"Why is she holding Len-Sama's hands?!"

"She's not his girlfriend!"

"I should be the one holding his soft hands! Not that little washboard!"

Rin heard the whispers and stopped glaring at me. I stopped too. And my blood was boiling. My face is red from all the annoyance.

"Len? What's going on all of a sudden?"

I didn't answer. Rin glanced at me.

"Len! Your face is red! Are you ok?" She put a hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

The girls gasped.

"I SHOULD BE GOING THAT!" They semi-yelled.

My temper snapped.

"I'm fine Rin." I growled through clenched teeth.

I removed her hand from my forehead and let go of her hand.

"Len?"

I only smiled. "Nothing is going to happen." I kissed her forehead which made the girls whisper madly again. Rin was dumbfounded and frozen in her spot.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!"

"NOOO! THAT KISS SHOULD HAVE BEEN DIRECTED TO ME!"

"WHAT THE HECK?! LEN-SAMA IS MINE!"

I turned to the girls. Fury reflected in my eyes. They instantly shut up.

"Listen here." I said coldly. Most of them shivered in fear.

"If anybody of you dares to say anything insulting to Rin again, I make your life a living hell. I getting really sick of your rabid obssession over me. They are a lot of guys feeling hopeless because of your constant rambling over me. If your a yandere, DON'T EVEN TRY TO TOUCH A STRAND OF HAIR ON RIN'S PRETTY HEAD OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU WITHOUT HESITATION."

Everybody looked freaked out. Even Miku was shocked by my 'speech'.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Even when the bell had rang, the tense atmosphere never left.

Miku was the first one to move out of her place.

"Rin, let's get to class now.." She whispered. Rin could do nothing but nod. She was staring at me with an unknown expression. Miku also gestured Gumi to go. Then, they left the field to their first class.

Kaito and Gakupo eyed the girls in case something crazy happens. When nothing happened, Kaito turned to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Let's go." He said.

As for Gakupo, he went into Student Council Mode.

"Everybody, go to your perspective classes now." He said while sending glares to each of the students.

They all jumped and ran to their classes. The girls were really freaked out to noise around.

I sighed as we went to our own class.

·

·

·

*Time Skip: Afterschool*

((**A/N: Gomen for dem laziness! ~**))

Rin's POV

I arrived at our secret place first. I was still completely dazed on the random happenings when we were at the entrance fields.

_"If anybody of you dares to say anything insulting to Rin again, I make your life a living hell. I getting really sick of your rabid obssession over me. They are a lot of guys feeling hopeless because of your constant rambling over me. If your a yandere, DON'T EVEN TRY TO TOUCH A STRAND OF HAIR ON RIN'S PRETTY HEAD OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU WITHOUT HESITATION." _

Len sounded really ticked off. The door suddenly opened which pulled me out of my thoughts. It revealed Len with a frown on his face.

"Len..."

His features suddenly softened when he saw me. He seemed to have read my mind about earlier.

"I'll explain."

We both put our stuff down. We sat on the tree with me leaning on one of its giant roots and Len's head was on my lap.

"Len..."

He sighed dramatically. "I did that because I was at my limit."

That just me more confused. "Limit?"

"They freaking gossip about every single thing that I do. They appear that random places. Freaking stalkers..."

I let him continue.

"And what's worst that they keep backstabbing you. They sound like they want to... Kill you. Geez, I couldn't force my temper so... I snapped."

Oh... So that's why. His popularity is the one pissing him off.

"I never intended to be popular in the first place. All I wanted is to finish this studying thing and get on with it."

I smiled at him.

"You finish this 'studying thing' for sure. Your one of the smartest students here in Crypton!" I cheered him up.

"Your making me sound like a nerd." He whined.

I flicked his forehead softly. "Idiot. I don't mean that."

He chuckled. He pinched my cheek.

"Ow! Ow! Let go!" But, he didn't stopped.

"No." He simply said. He sat up and his other hand pinched my other cheek.

"OW! GODDAMMIT LEN!" I sweared.

He let go. He put on his devilish smirk. Oh sh*t.

"Now, now... No swearing Rinny~~" He cooed.

"Like hell I care. My damn cheeks hurt from all your freaking pinching." I cursed.

His smirk became wider. He suddenly had my wrists pinned to the trees with his larger hands.

"What the-?!"

"Don't even continue that Rinny~" He whispered darkly in my ear. It sent shivers.

"You should be punished for swearing on my face." He said. Then, he went down to my neck and licked earning a moan from me. ((**Shion Family: HHHHOOOOTTT!**))

He smirked against my neck and he started nipping on the hickey he gave me last Saturday. A blush crept to my cheeks.

"L-Len.. S-Stop..."

He only groaned as a response. He's not gonna stop soon.

I kept on mewling everytime he licks or nips my neck. Now, his lips trailed to my jaw then, to my lips.

I kissed back with all the passion I had. He silently moaned to himself but I heard it. I smiled against his soft lips.

Len's POV

I. Don't. Want. This. To. End.

She kissed back roughly. So that's how she wants it, eh?

I forced my tongue inside her mouth. As I thought, she didn't expect it because she just gasped.

But, damn she regained her composure in a matter of seconds! She let my tongue explore every single bit of her sexy mouth. Her gums, teeth, everything. She moaned loudly.

We pulled apart for air. There was a little bit of saliva trailing down her mouth as she breathes in and out. Damn hot.

"Len..." She whispered.

"Hmm...?"

She wrapped her hands around my neck and said,

"I love you..."

I grinned. "I love you too. And only you. Remember that."

She giggled. Just as about we're leaning for another kiss. My phone rang.

F*** THIS S***.

She laughed at my expression and I answered the phone.

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT?!" Rin looked really shocked and amused. Amused because of my colorful sentence. Shocked because I just said that to a random person.

"GODDAMMIT LEN! WHAT THE HELL?!" It was Lenka.

"You better have a good explanation." I growled through the phone.

"Why? Are you making out with Rin?!" She asked childishly and excitedly.

"NO!" I lied. I winked at Rin who blushed.

"Well then, you better your butt here, young man! It's 5:30!" She yelled.

I frowned. "No, I don't wanna."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because, I might walk in the house seeing you and Rinto making out."

Rin tried to suppress her laughter but failed miserably.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I couldn't suppress mine either so I joined in the laughter.

"BWWWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I imagined Lenka with a bright red tomato face. This only made me laugh harder.

"NOT FUNNY LEN!" She yelled but I couldn't her that much because Rin and I were laughing so hard.

"Ow! My-haha-tummy-hahaha- hurts! Make-hahaha-it-haha-stop!" She said between laughs.

"NOT COOL! YOUR SO DEAD WHEN YOU SOME HOME LEN!" Then, she hung up.

We kept on laughing and laughing.

"Hahah~~~ Oh! That was AWESOME!" Rin calmed down and wiped her tears from all the giggling.

"Whooo... Come on, let's go. Before they find us and murder us." I said.

"Hah~ You mean find you and murder you." Rin corrected.

"Meanie." I pouted.

"Kidding! I die with you when you die..." She cooed.

I only smiled.

"Now. We go!" We both ran out of our secret place and went home.

*Kagamine Residence*

I quietly opened the door. Removed my shoes and put them on the shoe rack. I tiptoed my way in without Lenka knowing.

"So you finally arrive, huh?"

Immediately familiarizing the voice. I fled away for her.

"HHHHEEEYYY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHOTA PRICK!" Lenka screeched.

"NNNNNEEEEEVVVVVEEEEERRRR! AND I'M NOT A SHOTA PRICK!"

Imagine a house full of banana peels, clothes, food and books scattered around the house.

*Natsuhana Residence*

Rin's POV

"Tadaima!" I greeted aloud.

"Okaeri! What took ya so long?!" Rinto came from the dining room and shouted in my face. IN MY CUTE FACE.

"HEY! Quit shouting in my face! Just some plain afterschool activities!" I lied.

He eyed me suspiciously. He didn't believe me.

"Are you sure...? Or you did something?" Great. He's 'interrogating' me now.

"I didn't do anything. Just my usual afterschool routine, remember?" I softly bonked his head repeatedly. It pisses him off when I do that.

"DAMMIT! DO THAT AGAIN, YOU DIE!" He threatened.

But, I wasn't the least scared. I took his 'challenge'.

"GLADLY!" This time, I bonked his head. Hard.

He's now surrounded with a dark aura.

"DIE, YOU FOUL CREATURE!"

He chased me around the house. I was still in my school uniform. It was harder to run in my skirt. I don't want to reveal my undergarment to the demon chasing me. But, I still taunted him.

"GETTING SLOWER, DEMON?!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET OVER HERE!"

"NNNNNNEEEEEEVVVVVVEEEEERRRRR!"

Just imagine a house with rolling oranges on the floor, many crumpled paper balls and clothes around. That's the look.

·

·

·

·

**Kaiko: O.o They both have crazy siblings.**

**Meiko: You said it.**

**Miku: *nosebleed***

**Kaito: *nosebleed***

**Akaito: Yo. Kaito! We're going home now!**

**Kaito: Whatever.**

**Reina: Thank you for visiting guys! I owe you guys a lot!**

**Shion Family (Excluding Kaito and Kaiko), Haku, Neru: No problem! Bye! *leaves***

**Reina: *waves* Hah~ This turned out to be a great day after all.**

**Miku and Kaito: *still nosebleeding***

**Reina: WHAT THE HELL?! COULD YOU ATLEAST WIPE THAT BLOOD?!**

**Miku: THAT WAS HHHHHOOOOTTTTT!**

**Kaito: HELL YEAH!**

**Meiko: Now that they mentioned hot... *starts nosebleeding* SH*T! F***ING HOT!**

**Kaiko: *joins in the nosebleed moment* SSSSSSOOOOO HHHHHHOOOOOOTTTTT! I WANT BLONDE BABIESSSSSS!**

**Reina: GAH! CUT THE NOSEBLEEDING UP! I DON'T WANT A BLOOD BATH NOR A BLOOD FLOOD! *flailing arms like crazy***

**Miku, Kaito, Meiko and Kaiko: *wipes blood* There. Were done.**

**Reina: Thank you...! God... By the way.. Where are Gumi, Gumo, Luka and Gakupo?**

**Kaito: Making out. *whacked by Meiko and Miku* OW! What the heck?!**

**Miku: PERVERT!**

**Meiko: BAKAITO!**

**Reina: *sighs* They better not dirty my bed or any of the beds in my house!**

**Kaiko: *snickers* You might be a little too late on that.**

**Reina: What?! Oh... I guess... It's fine? Whatever. Let's say bye for now!**

**Reina, Miku, Kaito, Meiko and Kaiko: JAA~**

**Gumi and Gumo: *making a Rin x Len lemon* MUAHAHA!**

**Luka and Gakupo: *reading Rin x Len lemons* ... *blushing like crazy***

**Gakupo: *Pedo Mode: On* **


	15. The Colorful Agreement

**Reina: Whazzap! How's it going bros? My name's-**

**Miku, Kaito, Meiko and Kaiko: YOUR NOT PEWDIEPIE!**

**Reina: OW! MY GODDAMN EARS! Geez! Couldn't I atleast try to do that?!**

**Miku: Whatever. Your still not PewDiePie.**

**Reina: I know that I am not PewDiePie! I just wanna try it! Meanies!**

**Kaiko: Yeah, yeah. We get it! Quit your whining.**

**Reina: *pouts* Bunch of Meanies...**

**Meiko and Kaito: Review-Response Time!**

_**XxK-KagamixX: BBBBBBBBLLLLLLOOOOOOODDDDDDD! NOOOOOOO! HAHA! REVIVE SOOOOONNN!**_

_**PandaPuppet: As much as I want to, I can't. I tend to keep this RATED T! Sorry! I'm practically having mind conflicts if I'll add a lemon or not. But, I decided. NO LEMON! GGGGGOOOOMMMMMEEEENNNN!**_

_**bluemelancholy: Unfortunately, Len's being an a****** and left my house while I'm sick. So, he can't read this right now. Keep those bananas and oranges first. I'm still pissed at them. And... I ONLY WANT THIS STORY TO BE RATED T! So, I can't state more details. Get that in your hentai brain. Natsuhana?! Oh.. You mean Rin. YOU SHOULD COME TO MY HOUSE AND PERSONALLY MAKE THEM PROCREATE! XPP**_

_**Kaito Shion 590: KKKKKKAAAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAAIIIII! Nope. Len's not gonna swear a lot. And, they'll have an agreement when they curse. Find out in this chappie!**_

_**Lerin Kagamine: THANKIES! *hears the crash* What the?! *sees you in my kitchen* OH MAI GOSH! YOU DID LAND ON MY HOUSE! AND BLEEDING! Wait, BLEEDING?! AAAAHHH! YOU NEED LEMONS?! THE FRUIT OR THE STORY?! IF ITS THE STORY, I CAN'T BECAUSE I WANT TO KEEP THIS RATED T! NOOOO! DON'T BLAST THEM YET! I STILL NEED THEM! Please be my doctor! I reeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyy need someone to take care of meh! AAHHH! YOU FAINTED ON ME?! YOU ARE SSOOOO STAYING IN MY HOUSE FOR THE NEXT FIVE DAYS YOUNG... MAN/WOMAN? WHATEVER! *carries you to the guest bedroom***_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: YOU DEFINITELY HAVE A GREAT SENSE OF HUMOR! I KNOW RIGHT?! LENNY'S PROTECTING RINNY! SSSSSQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE! HHAHA! GOMENNASAI! I CAN'T! REMEMBER! RATED T! T! GAKUPO IS A SNEAKY SAMURAI EGGPLANT-LOVING PERVERT WHO NEEDS TO BE BONKED ON THE HEAD FOR ANY INAPPROPIATE MODES HE HAS! OH YES! YOU MAKE ONE, I MAKE A DIFFERENT ONE! I LOVE WEIRD AND CRAZY SIBLINGS!**_

**Reina: Phew! Wow! Your reviews are soooooo full of energy! YOUR ENERGY IS SSSSSSOOOO CONTAGING! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!**

**Gakupo: What's with her? *points to meh***

**Reina: YOU. *stomps to Pedo Gakupo***

**Gakupo: Meh?!**

**Reina: YES! YOU! DON'T CHU DARE GO PEDO ON MY BELOVED COUSINS OR YOU DIE BY MY HANDS! *flames in background***

**Gumi: WHOA! Why is Reina-Chii all mad at Gaku-nii?**

**Luka: He went into Pedo mode on her cousins.**

**Gumo: *smirks* That's bad news for him.**

**Gumi: Aren't you gonna stop her? *looks at meh strangling Gakupo***

**Luka: *smirks* Nope.**

**Reina: *strangling the pedo* DON'T EVEN DARE! EVER! GOT IT?!**

**Gakupo: *turning blue* Y...Yes Ma'am...m **

**Reina: *lets go* *glares* I keep an eye on you.**

**Gakupo: *breathing for dear life and whimpers like a baby***

**Meiko: For someone so crazy and hyperactive, she is really protective of her little cousins.**

**Miku: She'll even go yandere over them.**

**Reina: *calms down* Now, let's commence!**

**Reina, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Kaiko, Gumi, Gumo and Luka: Chapter 15, COMMENCE *fist pump in the air***

**Gakupo: *whining***

**Chapter 15**

Len's POV

*Current Time: Same day: Night*

I wheezed and panted and panted a lot. I was in my room and on my bed. Lenka finally stopped chasing me after I locked my bedroom door. I am sooooo stupid! Should have done that before we trashed the house.

_Flashback_

_"YOU LITTLE SHOTA PRICK! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN TEACH A DAMN LESSON ON MESSING WITH YOUR ONEE-CHAN!"_

_"I'M NOT A SHOTA PRICK, YOU LITTLE FATTY!"_

_"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FATTY?! YOUR ARE SOOO REGRETING THAT! COME BACK HERE!"_

_"NEVER! YOU LITTLE S***!"_

_"KAGAMINE F****** LEN! ZIP YOUR DIRTY LITTLE MOUTH!"_

_"SAME TO YOU!"_

_And we chased each other, for who knows how long. We kept throwing curses and swears at each other. Much better that actually breaking stuff in the house._

_My bedroom door was in sight. I went inside and locked the door._

_"LEN! YOU FREAKING COWARD! OPEN UP!" Lenka kept banging on the door furiously. Looks like I hit a nerve._

_"Stop banging on the door! Your gonna break it!" _

_She stopped. I can hear heavy breathing on the other side._

_"You win this time." She grumpily growled. Then, I can hear her footsteps getting softer and softer. She actually gave up?_

_HELL YEAH!_

_I collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily. That running took almost every single stamina I had._

_End of Flashback_

I chuckled at our wild chase. Curses, swears and running and running... Speaking of curses...

Rin and I have an agreement to do.

I smirked at my little plan.

((**A/N: You'll find out later what's his little plan!**))

I looked at the time.

'9:30'?! Already?!

So let's see.. I arrived at 5:50 and we chased each other around after that. So... We've been making a ruckus for almost 4 hours?! Damn.

Looks like I'm not eating dinner nor breakfast tomorrow. When Lenka's mad at me, she doesn't prepare food for me. Not even a single bread.

So, I fell into slumber with my stomach grumbling for food.

*The Next Day!*

BEEEEEEEEEP!

"Shut the f*** up!" I slammed my fist on my alarm clock.

When I don't have dinner the last night, I have the worst temper. Ever.

My ringtone of 'Migikata No Chou' suddenly echoed in my room. I answered my phone and yelled at it without looking at the Caller ID.

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT?!"

"Len?! What the fudge?!"

Oh sh*t. It's Rin. I made a mental note to have a personal ringtone for her. 'Cantarella', maybe?

"What's with the horrible temper?" She pulled me from my mental note.

"Stupid sister. That's what."

"What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything. She didn't give me dinner last night."

"WHAT?! KAGAMINE LEN, REPORT TO MY HOUSE IMMEDIATELY! BE IN YOUR SCHOOL UNIFORM! QUESTIONS LATER!" Then, she hung up.

Report to her house immediately? Well, I'd rather stay there than staying with my crazy sister here. Daily Routine, commence.

*After Routine* ((**A/N: LAZINESS STRIKE MEH AGAIN!**))

After bathing, dressing and fixing, I went out of the house without waking the demon in there. I head for the Natsuhana Residence.

Once at the front porch, I rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Rin's voice was heard.

She opened the door. Then, she suddenly pulled me in and closing the door afterwards.

My temper arose again.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE-" She slapped her hand on my mouth. Then, she gave me a banana. I drooled at the sight of it. Rin removed her hand.

"Cool your temper with this first."

I snatched the banana for and devoured it within seconds. My hunger wasn't satisfied yet.

She sighed. "Come to the kitchen."

She gestured me to follow her. I did so. I sniffed the air in here. Smells like baked something with bananas on it... Drooling.

We reached the kitchen and on the table is the most wonderful thing I've seen in my life.

It was a full, heavy breakfast. Made for me! It was a baked banana pie with bananas toppings and hot chocolate as a drink. My mouth watered.

"Close your mouth, Len. Mosquitos will fly in."

Immediately closing mouth, she spoke.

"When you told me that you didn't eat your dinner last night, I snapped. I don't want that to happen to anyone! And, I experienced it when Rinto and I got into a fight. I know the feeling. So... Help yourself!" She smiled.

No more words are needed. I dashed to the table and ate every single piece of food and drank the yummy hot chocolate. Feels like heaven.

"Hah~ Best thing ever."

"Glad you liked it." Rin said from behind.

"You baked this?"

"Uhh.. Yeah. There's just no way Rinto can bake."

"Atleast you have a decent brother unlike my sister..."

"What are talking about? You call Rinto decent when we were chasing each other around the house, throwing curses and stuff at each other?"

My eyes widen. "You guys did that? Last night?"

She nodded. "Yes and Yes."

"That was also what we did last night. Coincidence, eh?"

Her mouth formed a small 'o'. "I see... Atleast I didn't hear more of your colorful language you spoke. I've had enough from last night..." She grumbled.

"Colorful language, huh? Now, that you remind me.. We have an agreement to do."

Rin looked at me.

"And what would that be, O Great Kagamine?" She said with amusement in her voice.

I chuckled and smirked. I stood up and went closer to her, faces centimenters from each other. Rin blushed a bit but kept her composure.

"Every we used our oh-so colorful language, there's a corresponding punishment for that."

"And what is this 'punishment' you speak of?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm... What indeed?" I thought and touched my imaginary beard.

"Don't make the lady wait here..."

My smirk became more devilish. I leaned forward and stopped at her ear and whispered,

"You must shout to the world that you love me. Wherever you are; school, the mall, the park or even at your house."

After saying that, I retreated to see her reaction. She looked as if she's gonna blow up at my minute.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will. Because if you don't, that means you never really loved me in the first place." I put my hand over my heart, pretending that I'm hurt.

"You should do it too. Since it's _our_ agreement." She emphasized.

"Oh, I'll keep swearing and shouting to the world my love for you. Only you."

"Then, I agree." She declared.

"Sign it with a kiss." I pointed at my lips.

"My pleasure."

She pulled the collar of my uniform and smashed her lips against mine. I eagerly kissed back. Our lips moved in perfect sync, but, a wrenched someone disturbed our little fun.

"Oi, Rin! Are you ready for- HOLY CRAP! MY INNOCENCE!"

We pulled apart to see the source of distraction. ((**A/N: We know who it is!**))

"Geez Len! If you wanted to rape my sister, you could have done it in her room." Rinto mumbled loudly.

"It's not _rape_ if you like it." I shot back. I wheezed when Rin nudged me on my stomach.

"Atleast, he shows his affections to me. Unlike you, who hides from a certain Kagamine." Rin stated.

Rinto became flustered. "S-Shut up! I just... Need more time."

"Need more time? Len and I only met last month and look at us now." Rin smirked.

"W-Whatever! I'm out!" Rinto stuttered and went out of our sight.

"What a hopeless snail." Rin complained.

"Never mind them, Rin. They'll be together before you know it. Who knows? Maybe they're secretly meeting each other behind our backs!" I said the last statement out loud for Rinto to hear.

"WE ARE NOT MEETING WITH EACH OTHER!"

Rin and I laughed.

"Ready for school?" Rin asked.

"I'm all ready, thanks to your wonderful breakfast." I complimented.

"You should make my breakfast from now on." I commanded.

"Hmm... I'll think about it." She giggled.

After sharing one more kiss, we're off to another boring day at school. Maybe not, since the agreement will make it more amusing for us.

Third Person POV

Well, let's make this quick. Rin and Len's agreement did lighten up their day. Their friends, Miku, Kaito, Gumi and Gakupo were amused by their little fun.

*At the Entrance Fields before first period*

"Len! Rin! Over here!" Gumi waved at the couple to get their attention. The others were trailing behind Gumi.

"Hey Gumi! How's it going?" Rin asked.

"Everything's just peachy." She replied.

"But... The fangirls are still raging from what happened last time." Miku barged in.

"And I don't give a **damn** about it." Len cursed.

Rin looked at Len. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do it." Rin commanded.

"He'll do wha-" Unfortunately, Gakupo was cut off by Len's sudden shout.

**"I LOVE KAGAMINE RIN! AND ONLY HER! SO BACK OFF!"**

The students looked really surprised by it. But, Rin and the other friends were amused.

The girls looked and glared daggers at Rin, promising death. Len glared at them, intensely. They all squeaked and ran off.

"What was that for?" Kaito questioned.

"We had a little agreement on our _colorful language_. Everytime we swear, we declared our love for each other by doing what I did." Len explained.

"THAT'S SO KAWAII AND ROMANTIC! WE SHOULD ALSO DO THAT!" Miku squeaked with hearts in her eyes.

"You're welcome to do it to the person you love." Rin said.

"Ok! This will be awesome!" Gumi fist pumped in the air.

*First Period: Literature (R,M,G)*

With Miku:

The Sensei just recently scolded Miku causing her to backstab to him.

"**F*** **that."

Then, she remembered the agreement. She became excited and happy that she was scolded.

She raised her hand. Sensei darted his attention to the tealette.

"What is it this time, Hatsune?" He narrowed his eyes at the petite girl.

"May I be excused from my next action?" Miku innocently asked.

He looked uncertain about it for a minute, but he eventually agreed.

"Very well, make sure it's quick."

'Say no more!' Miku thought.

She opened the windows. Most of the students have questionin glances at the tealette. Then, Miku screamed,

**"I LOVE SHION KAITO! YOU GIRLS BETTER BACK OFF OR BE KILLED MY LEEKS OF STEEL!"**

The students almost fell from their seats. Sensei looked dumbfounded. Miku snapped them all out of their daydream by saying,

"We may continue!" She exclaimed and acted as if nothing happened.

Sensei shook his head and continued the lesson, ignoring what just occured. Same with the students.

Miku had a satisfied smile on her face. She looked at her two friends behind her. Rin and Gumi raied their thumbs up. Miku smiled showing her pearly whites.

*Second Period: Phys Ed (L,K,G)

Students are all in the track field, stretching and warming up for the activities.

"Alright! Kagamine, Shion, Kamui, Takahashi and Hanaba, do 10 meter dash for 15 laps! Positions!"

The three guys: Len, Kaito and Gakupo went to the starting along with the other two. Into their positions, they waited for the whistle.

"GO!" Then, she blew the whistle.

The five guys raced and raced. Reaching the 13th lap, Kaito started complaining.

"I'm tired now!"

"Just keep running, you little baby!" Len panted. Sweat decorating his face and neck.

"**What the heck?!** I'm not a baby!" Kaito sweared.

Len and Gakupo looked at each other, knowing that Kaito has do to the punishment.

"Oi, Kaito! The agreement!" Gakupo reminded.

"Agreement? Oh..." After crossing the starting line and doing into the 14th lap, he declared in his loudest voice,

**"I LOVE HATSUNE MIKU! TOUCH HER OR DIE!"**

His voice echoed everywhere. When they reached the finish line, Kaito received curious looks and funny looking faces of confusion. Len and Gakupo laughed quietly.

"Well done, my bro." Gakupo patted Kaito shoulders.

"Well, what can I say? A deal is a deal."

*Lunch: All of them*

"I'm starving!" Miku complained.

"Then, eat your leeks!" Gumi said nonchantly.

"Where are the guys?" Rin asked and looked around the cafeteria.

"Looking for us?" Len said and Rin flinched.

"Try not to do that next time." Rin narrowed her eyes at Len.

She only got a shrug as a response.

They all settled down and ate their lunches.

"What?! Kaito lost to Len on racing?! That's not possible!" Miku roared.

"Blame him. He was acting like a baby." Len pointed to Kaito who was trying to calm down the raging tealette.

"BUT HE'S ONLY A SHOTA! A SHOTA FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

Len wanted to answer back at Miku for calling him a shota. But, Rin did it instead.

**"What the hell?! **Len is not a shota! Get that in your dense head!" Rin shot at Miku.

Miku stopped. Everybody, including me, looked at Rin.

"Ohh... She cursed! Do it!" Gumi chirped.

"Do it, Rinny~!" Miku clapped her hands together and jumped like a little kid.

"What?! The girls will murder me!"

"Then, I'll kill them for you." Len offered.

"That's sweet but brutal, Len. I'd rather do it instead of feeling guilty for many deaths."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Miku chanted.

Rin stood up and breathed in and finally shouted to the whole cafeteria,

**"I LOVE KAGAMINE LEN! LAY A SINGLE HAND ON HIM OR BE CRUSHED BY MY ROAD ROLLER!"**

Everybody looked at the blonde who just shouted. The girls looked like ticking bombs, waiting for the countdown to end.

Len glared at the girls. They immediately shrunk back to their places. Heh. Even if Len's already in a relationship, they still obey him.

Rin sat down again, looking embarrassed.

"Aww... Rinny's embarrassed. Let Lenny make you feel better.~" The other blonde cooed. He placed a kiss on Rin's forehead causing her to be much more embarrassed.

"PDA ALERT!" Gumi pointed at us.

"THAT'S SO KAWAII! KAITO, BE MORE LIKE LEN!" Miku squirmed.

·

·

And that's probably how things worked out when the _Colorful Agreement _started.

·

·

·

**Miku: That was so kawaii!**

**Meiko: Ahh yes, Young Love..**

**Reina: I KNOW RIG-**

**Kagamines: *enters the house***

**All of us: *looks at them***

**Gumo: Look who finally showed up.**

**Rin: What the hell are you doing here?!**

**Reina: *stands up* I should be asking you that question, Kagamine. *pissed off aura***

**Luka: Where were you? You left Reina-Chan all alone here.**

**Lenka: Uhh... We had some 'business' to take care of...**

**Reina: *crosses arms* Oh, I get it. This 'business' is much more important than me? Especially that I'm sick? Some cousins you are...**

**Gakupo: What did you exactly do?**

**Len: None of your business!**

**Reina: JUST SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES! IF YOU WANTED TO LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE, WHY DID YOU GUYS STILL COME BACK?!**

**Rinto: But Reina!**

**Reina: NO BUTS! I'VE BEEN PATIENT FOR YOU GUYS THIS WHOLE TIME, THEN YOU TURN YOUR BACKS ON ME?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! AND OUR REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS WERE SO KIND GIVING US ALL THEIR LOVE AND TREATS! SO, NO BANANAS NOR ORANGES ARE TO BE EATEN BY YOU! **

**Kagamines: REINA!**

**Reina: Are you testing my patience?**

**Kagamines: *shakes head***

**Reina: Just... Let me cool off for a while.. *walks away***

**Kaiko: Wow... Never would I thought that she would shout that her own cousins.**

**Miku: She had a right to. Especially these irresponsible ones.**

**Kagamines: *bows heads in shame***

**Rin: What are we going to do?**

**Kaito: Let her clear her mind, then apologize the sincerest way you guys can.**

**Kagamines: *nods***

**Meiko: Well, we're going to end it here! Sorry you had to see some drama here!**

**All of them excluding Reina: Jaa~**


	16. Special! Eggplants and Tunas

**Reina: Konnichiwa! Gomennn~~~~~~! Okay, I have nothing to say actually... Oh yeah! I've seen your reviews on Chapter...? Uh... 13! Yes! 'Night Out or Make Out?'. As I promised, here are the special chapters for the different couples! They may be short, but.. They're hilarious and fluffy! On to the reviews~**

_**PandaPuppet: Oooohhh! Do it then! It will beh HILARIOUS! Here are the special chapters!**_

_**Kaito Shion 590: K-K-Kawaii! Thank you sooooo muchhhh! *gives a lot of cookies and treats you like!***_

_**Lerin Kagamine: Heya! Are you feeling well now? Oh! Your a girl.. 14.. Okay, I got it! Ooooohhh! You mean the fruit! Oops! I don't think it's time for you to know about 'lemon stories' just yet... Your too innocent, I guess? Well... Enjoy your lemons! *gives yah MILLIONS of lemons* Uhh... Of course! The swearing will not be too fluent! Don't cha worry! Kira is coming soon! I can feel it! PREPARE YOUR MIGHTY WEAPONS! Oh, give the Kagamines too.**_

_**bluemelancholy: No! Don't kill the fangirls! Let Lenny-Yandere-ish-Boy kill them! *you teleport here* Hey! I didn't LITERALLY mean that! But... I could use some company right now.**_

_**Guest: Haha! Ooh! You like someone?! Just kidding! Hehe! Ehh? No! Keep the money! Never mind the Kagamines first.. I need some distance from them for a itty bitty while...**_

_**XxK-KagamixX: Oohh! Kagami-Chan, you revived! But... You didn't die from anything like blood loss or fluff overdose! Yay! Uhh.. Come back again? XD**_

_**WonderRin: That was the fun part when they shouted their confessions! It was soooo fun to write! Here's the update! Gomen for such tardiness! **_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: EEEEHHHH?! IT'S NOT COLORFUL?! I'm ashamed now... Huhu... Nah! That's fine! I better improve then! A REAL LENKA?! THAT'S SOMETHING HARD TO FIND! XD RODA RORA RAMPAGE COMMENCE! WWWWWRRRRR!**_

_**Guest #2: Awwww...! Thank you for loving my story! You like my writing style too? Thankies! Ooh! Someone understands me and laziness! Yay!**_

**Reina: Well, that's all for the reviews! Thank you also for giving me almost 100 reviews! I am sooooo OVERWHELMED! I COULD DIE ANY MINUTE! Okay, okay... Special Chapter, Commence! Featuring... Luka x Gakupo!**

**Special Chapter!**

Luka's POV

I got the pervert. I got the pervert.

... WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!

The creepy, stalker-ish pervert will be with me?! For how long?! Oh please... Just 3 or 5 minutes will be fine! No more!

FML.

After walking for.. I don't know.. 2 minutes? Whatever. How would I know? I'm blindfolded.

Meiko finally stopped and opened a door? And she pushed me, causing me to stumble a bit.

"Have fun~!" The brunette said.

"How long will we be in here?!" I semi-yelled.

"Hmm... 30 minutes! Bye!" Next thing I heard is the door slamming behind me.

30 FLUFFING MINUTES?!

FML!

I frantically groped my way through the room to hide. Damn! I can't stand that eggplant stalker anymore! I have to find a hiding spot!

I hear the door open, but closed after a few seconds. Then, his voice echoed in the room.

"Oh, Luka-honey~!"

Sh*t!

I didn't answer. I tried by best to get away from the pedo.

"Why are hiding from me~? Am I too hot for you...? Hmm...?" He cooed in that stupid sweet voice of his.

What the F***?! Scratch the last sentence.

"..." I gave him silence as an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHO SAID I LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" I snapped.

He gasped dramatically. "Luka, dear! You don't love me...?"

I blushed a bit, but I shrug it off. There's just no way in hell that I like this guy! Sheesh!

"No. You idiot." I replied with my monotone voice.

"That really harsh, My dearest Luka..."

"It was meant to be harsh. Stop calling me with those pathetic names." I shot back.

He sniffed. But, I can tell it was fake.

"What... Did.. I... Do to you?"

"Well... Let's see.. You stalk me for 24/7. Even in school you send me those ridiculous messages. Aren't you a Student Council officer? The students made a horrible decision of choosing a person such as yourself. There isn't a single day which I can be free from your pervertedness or stalking."

I didn't hear anything from him. Did I win?

But... I was terribly wrong.

Arms suddenly snaked my waist and my face felt like fire.

"You hurt me deeply, Luka..." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered from his breath tickling my ear. But, I'm not going to lose to this piece of crap.

I nugded him as hard as I can. I heard him wheezing from the impact.

"Oooooffff...! W-What the?!" He exclaimed.

"That's for touching me, you eggplant freak."

"But, Luka-" I cut him off by stepping on his head? I don't know... It was hard though.

"Lay your filthy hands on me, you die." I warned.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" He sounded really freaked out now. Good.

I removed my foot from him. "Stay away from me, got it?"

He only groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I moved away from him. Silence envelopes.

I recalled about what happened earlier when he hugged me from behind.

I flushed. I didn't know he was so warm... Gah! What am I thinking about?! I don't like that freak! Snap out of it!

Although, I couldn't help but feel cold now, the warmth from him was so comforting... Maybe I like him a little bit...

ONLY A LITTLE! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!

The door finally opened after minutes passed.

"What happened here? Whatever. Take off your blindfolds!" It was Meiko.

I removed my blindfold. I narrowed my eyes from the light. After my eyes adjusted, I looked behind me.

Did I hurt him that badly?

He looked terrible! His hair was tangled in his ponytail. Huh... I did step on his head. He was also holding his stomach that I hit a while ago. Overall, he looked like a zombie.

If he looked like that, what do look like now? Nah, I probably look fine. I didn't do anything, anyway.

"Everybody, come out of your rooms!" Meiko shouted from outside.

I started going to the door when suddenly I was pulled back.

Huh?!

The next thing I felt was a pair of lips touching my forehead.

EEHHH?!

My mind went numb. My whole body went completely numb.

He let go. He had this goofy smile despite his mess. Then, he dashed away from me.

What just happened?

I touched my forehead where he k-kissed me. It was still warm from the kiss.

Gakupo's POV

She didn't shout at me. She didn't hit me or anything violent.

SCORE FOR EGGPLANTS!

SHE LIKES ME!

I won't give up on her even if she gets married or whatever. She's mine!

I only kept on smiling big. That was the best thing ever.

I made a mental note to thank Meiko later.

·

·

**Reina: There we have it! The special... Uhh... Is it really a romantic moment? I don't know, it's up to you what you think about it! Gomennasai for its shortness! It that a word? Haha! Whatever! Next couple, Rinto and Lenka! **

**Kagamines: Reina-Chan?**

**Reina: ...? *looks at them***

**Kagamines: *glomps meh***

**Reina: OOFFFF! *falls off the couch***

**Kagamines: GOMENNASAI!**

**Lenka: Please forgive us!**

**Rin: We were really selfish to do that!**

**Len: We'll never do it again!**

**Rinto: We'll be your slaves! Just forgive us!**

**Reina: Will.. You... Let... Go.. First...?**

**Kagamines: *gets off* GOMENNASAI! WE WILL DO ANYTHING! *bows***

**Reina: HOLD YOUR HORSES! First, I already forgive you. Second, YOU ARE NOT MY SLAVES. YOUR MY PRECIOUS COUSINS! **

**Kagamines: Really?**

**Reina: *smiles* Really. Now, get over here!**

**Rin: YAY! WE ARE ALL OKAY!**

**Reina: *hugs* Yes we are!**

**Len: Did we miss so much in the story?**

**Reina: Hmm... I guess so.. Just read it! By the way, weare taking a break from Rin and Len first.**

**Lenka: Why?**

**Reina: Well... I know they are the main couple here, but they are always embarrassed by the story.**

**Rin and Len: *blushies***

**Reina: *points to younger cousins* See what I mean? So, now its time to embarrass you, Rinto and Lenka as well as the other couples in the story!**

**Rinto and Lenka: WHAT?!**

**Rin and Len: Aww... YEAH! *high fives meh***

**Reina: YES! NOW, OPERATION: RELEASE TENSIONS FROM COUPLES, START!**

**Rin and Len: CRAZY Reina-Chan is baccccckkk!**

**Reina: HELL YEAH! SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

**Kagamines and Natsuhana: JAA~!**


	17. Special! Oranges and Bananas

**Reina: Welcome back to our special chapters! **

**Rin and Len: Welcome!**

**Reina: Etto... Where are the other two?**

**Len: *snickers* Hiding from embarrassment.**

**Rin: *laughs* Oh really? Where are they hiding?**

**Len: I don't know. But they're in house somewhere.**

**Rin: We should lure them out.**

**Reina: Ooh! Let me do that!**

**Rin and Len: The honor is yours! **

**Reina: But before we lure them out, let's respond to our reviews!**

**Rin and Len: Review-Response Time!**

_**XxK-KagamixX: I see! You will be always immortal Kagami-Chan! :))**_

_**PandaPuppet: OH YES. I CAN IMAGINE THAT! YOU WERE ONE OF THE PEEPS WHO REQUESTED LUKA AND GAKUPO.**_

_**WonderRin: *gets hit by fluff balls* WOAH! EASY THERE! HAHA! LUKA AND GAKUPO ARE ONE OF DEM CUTEST COUPLES! Hm... I think you'll end up throwing fluff balls again after this chapter...! XD **_

_**Guest #2: YES! YOU ARE GUEST NUMBAH TWO! Ah, yes! Rinto and Lenka are next! Aww... Thanks for caring! But, there's no need to be rash! We're all fine now! ((Kagamines: Yes! We promise never to leave our favorite cousin again!)) Your 12?! That's kinda shocking! But, oh well! Enjoy this chapter young fellow!**_

_**Kaito Shion 590: Haha! The ending was funny! I enjoyed it myself! Couldn't stop laughing at imagining that particular scene! Glad you liked the treats! ^_^**_

_**rinxlenfan4ever: A new follower and reviewer! Welcome! ((Kagamines: Welcome!)) Oh yeah... No lemons! Hmm... Maybe I'll do one lemon on this someday.. ((Kagamines: WHAT?!)) Keyword: MAYBE. Hehe... Watch and follow, eh? That's cool! ^o^**_

_**Lerin Kagamine: New Operation: Destroy Kira, COMMENCE! Although, I didn't see her yet... Well, whatever. Its better to be prepared! My Super VocaBazooka is ready for action! Nice weaponry! Ehh? Don't kill Len! Well... Not yet. Hmm... I prefer stuffing bananas in his mouth than actually killing him for real. I love him too much! ((Len: Thank you! *hides*)) Miku and Kaito, Meiko and Akaito will be up soon!**_

_**bluemelancholy: SCORE FOR EGGPLANTS! I also personally choose SC over PedoPervert. I wouldn't love the idea of a random, creepy stalker in my house. And, I think I have enough influence, Thank you very much. *scoots away***_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: Haha! Funny and Fluffy, neh? HAHA! Rinto and Lenka are next! Beware! EXTREME AWKWARDNESS AHEAD! AND OF COURSE FLUFFINESS!**_

_**Isabella-Chan: Luka is an extreme tsundere. Haha! You're very welcome! I enjoyed writing that chapter! Rinto and Lenka are up! Oh yes, I'm now addicted to saying HOT!**_

**Reina: Now that's done... *deep breath* KAGAMINE RINTO AND LENKA! COME OUT HERE OR I'LL MAKE A LEMON OF YOU TWO!**

**Rin and Len: BWAHAHA! **

**Rinto and Lenka: *dashes to us* *blushing* WHAT?!**

**Reina: Oh, nothing..!**

**Rin and Len: *still laughing***

**Reina: Oh yes! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 REVIEWS! I REALLY LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

**Kagamines: YOU GUYS ARE SO SUGOIIIII!**

**Natsuhana and Kagamines: Special Chapter, COMMENCE! Featuring, Rinto x Lenka!**

**Special Chapter**

Rinto's POV

Okay... This is getting in my nerves. Who will I be with?! Rin is fine since she's my sister. Miku seems okay. Luka is... I don't know. Gumi looks fine. B-But Lenka... It's really awkward.

Damn this. Damn you, Rin and Len.

Lenka's POV

Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in... Breathe out...

Crap! I'M GOING TO BE WITH RINTO?!

Not that I don't want to.. Actually wanted to be with h- SCRATCH THAT! Pretend I didn't think of that!

It's just really AWKWARD to be with him. Sure, he is Rin's onii-chan. But... Whatever! I don't know how to explain this!

I'm now being pushed by Meiko-San to our room. The anxiety is killing me!

"You okay Lenka? Your sweating a lot." Meiko stated.

"H-Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong.. Hehe.." I nervously laughed.

She didn't say anything afterwards.

She suddenly opened something which I assume is a door, and pushed me gently inside.

"Have fun with your guy~!" Then, she slammed the door behind me.

Now what? What am I doing to do with him? Ugh! This is nerve wracking!

Calm down... I can do this... Just have a simple talk with him, that's all!

But my thoughts were disrupted when the door opened again.

"Have fun you two~!" Meiko-san shouted. Then an 'Oof!' was heard.

Next thing I knew that I fell on the floor with this heavy thing on me. I heard Meiko-san boisterously laughed. She closed the door afterwards.

Uuhhh! This thing is heavy! What is this?! I cannot do anything because I'm laying down with my chest being squished on the floor. I'm feeling really uncomfortable now.

I tried to squirm away. But, no avail.

"Come on! Get off you, stupid thing!" I said in frustration.

"Ugh. Oh... SHOOT! GOMENNASAI!"

What the?! It spoke! Is it even a thing?

Wait...

F***!

Stupid! Stupid! That was Rinto! FMLLLLL!

"Oh! I-I didn't r-realize it was y-you! Sorry... Hehe..." I stuttered while apologizing. My whole face was on fire! Atleast were both blindfolded.

"N-No.. It was my fault! I-I d-didn't get off you q-quickly!" Wow... He sure stutters a lot. Talk about AWKWARD.

Now what?

"Umm... How's life going?" Nice question Lenka...

"Uh... Fine, I guess.. You?"

"Peachy." I replied.

No words were spoken the next 10 minutes. AWKWARD MUCH?!

But Rinto broke the long silence. "L-Lenka?"

"Hmm?"

"D-Do you l-l-like someone?"

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. If possible, my face feels like on fire in hell.

"Uhh... I guess so?" I told him uncertainly.

"O-Oh... I see..." Was that disappointment in his voice?

Is there a chance that he likes me?

ARGH! I HAVE NO IDEA! Yeah, I love romantic stuff like this, but I NEVER EXPERIENCED IT BEFORE! I'm still unsure of my feelings towards Rinto.

Rinto's POV

... I'm dead.

She likes someone? I guess I lost the chance.

But, she was still uncertain about it. Maybe there's a tinsy-winsy chance?

I should calm down first... In... Out...

Muster up my courage and tell her! After taking in a deep breath, I spoke,

"Uhh... L-Lenka?"

"Yes..?" Came the quiet reply.

"I w-want to tell you something..."

"What is it, Rinto?" The way she says my name make my heart flutter... Wait! Focus!

"I wanted to tell you that I-I r-really..."

"ILIKEYOUNATSUHANARINTO!" She said it rapidly but I was able to catch up.

What..? She.. Likes me?

Lenka's POV

"I wanted to tell you that I-I r-really..."

Really what? But then, out of nowhere I suddenly shouted,

"ILIKEYOUNATSUHANARINTO!"

What the heck?! What was I thinking?! I'm out of my mind!

Wait... It wasn't my brain that did that... It was my heart... My heart poured out what I really feel...

I do like him... Ever since we met..

He didn't say anything. Is he furious? Oh no... I feel like crying right now..

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I..." I trailed off... I was at a lost for words. I hopelessly fell down on my knees and sobbed.

"L-Lenka? Are y-you c-crying?"

I only sniffed as a response. I'm so ashamed of myself.

I hear footsteps coming closer in my direction. Then, I felt arms wrap around me. I stiffened.

"E-Ehh? R-Rin-to?" I manage to say between sobs.

"Shh... It's okay..." He rubbed my back to soothe me and his chin was resting on my head. I buried my face in his chest. The blindfold that I'm wearing is all damp due to the tears.

I finally calmed myself down, but I'm still all wrapped up in his warm embrace. ((**A/N: EEEKK! HHAAHH~ SO KAWAII!))**

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded in response. Then, I remember something.

"What were you going to tell me?"

It's his turn to stiffen. Why?

"Do you want to know?" Woah, his stutters are gone. He seems pretty confident now.

I nodded again. I felt his chin get off my head. He placed both of his hands on both sides of my face. I became flustered.

"I was going to say that I really, really like you.."

WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT?!

Okay, this is too good to be true! He likes me back! HE LIKES ME BACK! I'M GONNA BLOW UP!

I smiled widely. "Really?"

I felt him move. Suddenly, I felt his breath on my face.

"Really." Then, took my lips into his own.

I gasped. MY VERY FIRST KISS EVER! I'm so overwhelmed!

I kissed him back. The kiss itself was sweet and gentle. Unlike Rin and Len's which are rough and passionate. ((**A/N: What the hell Lenka?! XD**))

We both pulled away at the same time for air. This is definitely the greatest day in my whole life!

I tackled him with my famous bear hugs. We both fell on the floor with a thud. We snaked his arms around my waist.

"Thank you..." We both said in unison. We both laughed.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" He asked.

"HELL YES!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Good. Then, we both stay at my house. I'm sure Rin won't mind."

I blushed furiously. The two of us?! In his house?!

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you."

"What the crap, Rinto?! You pervert!" Ahh.. I can almost imagine that playful smirk plastered on his face. I wanna get that look off of him. I playfully slapped his chest.

"Ow... Okay! I'm kidding! I just want to spend more time with you." This time, he said it with sincerity.

"Kay. That would be great." Heh. It will be better than great! We stayed like that, tangled in each other's arms.

The door suddenly opened. Meiko-San's voice echoed in the room.

"Time's up, lovebirds! Did you- WOAH! OKAY YOU DID ENJOY! BE DOWNSTAIRS BY 3 MINUTES!"

We both got off each other. Finally removed our blindfold. We glanced at each other. We're a mess. A HOT mess!

"Let's go down." He stood up and offered his hand. I gladly took it and we both went downstairs with goofy smiles on our faces.

*Time Skip: 11:55pm*

Rin and Len went home first. We waited for them to go away. We wanted to keep our relationship a secret from them, or else we'll never hear the end from them.

"Alright, their out of sight. Let's bail." Rinto said.

"Bye guys!" Miku-Chan waved at us.

"Bye Miku-Chan! Thanks for inviting us!" And we went out of the Hatsune Residence.

*At the Natsuhana Residence*

((**A/N: Remember, Rin and Len are at the Kagamine Residence!**))

Rinto's POV

"Rin! I'm home!" But, no response was heard.

"Maybe she's knocked down?" Lenka shrugged.

Then, I noticed a note on the living room table. It read:

_Rinto, _

_I'll be staying at Len and Lenka's place. Be back tomorrow! :))_

_~Rin_

_P.S. If Lenka needs PJs, she can borrow the ones that are big for me. :)) I know she'll be staying there.. Have fun~_

Lenka and I equally have strawberry faces.

"Rin-Chan!" Lenka shouted.

"Never mind her. She's just kidding. Let's get to bed."

"Okay. Where's Rin-Chan's bedroom?"

"Her room's next to mine."

We both went upstairs. Lenka went to Rin's bedroom and I went to my room to change.

"Today was tiring. But, hell it was fun." I mumbled to myself.

"Eeeeeeeeekkkkkk!" Lenka squeaked from Rin's room.

"Lenka?!" I ran to the next room to check what's wrong with her. I met her with a really red face.

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

She shoved a paper to me. It was another note from Rin.

_Lenka,_

_Feel free to choose any to the big ones._

_~Rin_

_P.S. Have a fun, sexy time with Rinto! *wink face*_

My breath hitched in my throat. What the hell?!

"Why that little...!"

Lenka placed a hand on my shoulder. She smiled. "Let's just go to bed."

"Okay..."

We both exited the room ignoring the note. We directly went to bed after entering my room. We both crawled in the comfy covers.

"Good Night, Rinto..." Lenka yawned.

"Oyasumi, Lenka." I replied sleepily.

"Hmmm..." She buried her head in my chest and fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and went into a deep slumber.

·

·

·

**Reina: Rin and Len were right all along!**

**Rin and Len: Told ya so! You two having your lovey dovey moments behind our backs...**

**Rinto and Lenka: *strawberry faces* Whatever!**

**Reina: Look how embarrassed they are! Now, you feel Rin and Len's embarrassment!**

**Rin and Len: Not only them though.. The others too!**

**Reina: Yeah... Yeah... Now, let's end this chapter now... Oh, by the way... Do you guys have your weapons?**

**Len: Weapons? What do you mean? And for what?**

**Reina: The weapons against Insane Kira!**

**Lenka: OMG! We completely forgot about her! What do we do!**

**Kagamines: WE'RE DOOMED!**

**Reina: Take it easy! That's where our good friend comes in.**

**Rin: Friend? Who?**

**Reina: One of our reviewers were so kind to provide us weapons for offense and defense. Here. *hands them the weapons***

**Rinto: THESE ARE WICKED COOL!**

**Rin: What did you get, Reina-Chan?**

**Reina: *pulls out Super VocaBazooka* This baby.**

**Len: THAT IS THE AWESOMEST THING EVER!**

**Reina: YOURS ARE ALSO THE AWESOMEST!**

**Lenka: THIS IS WAR AGAINST INSANITY!**

**Rin and Rinto: WE ARE KNOWN AS THE ULTIMATE SANITY ALLIANCE!**

**Reina: DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWER WHO GAVE THESE BEAUTIFUL WEAPONS**

**Kagamines: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Reina: THE WAR WILL BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ALONG WITH THE SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

**Kagamines and Natsuhana: JAA~ CHAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGEEEE!**


	18. Special! Leeks and Ice Creams

**Reina: LET THE WAR BEGIN! CHARGE FELLOW ARMY! TARGET; INSANE KIRA!**

**Kagamines: CCCCCCHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEE!**

**Reina: IF YOU WANT TO JOIN THE WAR JUST SIMPLY REVIEW AND FIGHT FOR SANITY! HELLO TO ALL OF YOU BY THE WAY!**

**Kagamines: HI TO YOU GUYS! THIS IS WAR!**

**Rin and Len: REVIEW-RESPONSE TIME! WWWWWWWRRRRRYYYYY!**

_**Guest #2: YES! IT WAS LENKA'S FIRST KISS! THANKS FOR THE FOOD AND AMMO! WE DEFINITELY NEED THEM FOR THE BATTLE! YOUR SPIRIT WILL GUIDE US ALL!**_

_**XxK-KagamixX: IT WAS MORE THAN AWESOME! REVIVE SOON! XP**_

_**bluemelancholy: WHAT?! YOUR SIDING THAT FREAKY PSYCHO?! KAGAMINES! TARGET THE ACCOMPLICE TOO! ((Kagamines: ROGER THAT! DIE!)) And, NO! They didn't procreate yet, you little hentai! And like I said, I dun need more influence especially from you. **_

_**Lerin Kagamine: LETS BASH SOME FREAKY INSANE PEOPLE! AND YES! MY PRECIOUS COUSINS WILL BE FOREVER EMBARRASSED IN THIS STORY! ((Kagamines: Reina-Chan! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!)) YES I KNOW! TRAPS AT THE FRONT DOOR, GOT IT! YES, WELCOME TO THE ULITIMATE SANITY ALLIANCE! CCCCCHHHHHAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGEEEEEEE! AND NOO! THEY DUN STALK OTHER PEOPLE! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AT THOSE TIMES! YOUR SOOOO LUCKY!**_

_**rinxlenfan4ever: Kawaii desu, ne? Haha! Thankies to you!**_

_**WonderRin: Is it too much for you? I hope not! Haha! First comes love, second comes wedding, third comes a... ((Rinto and Lenka: CUT IT OUT!)) Kay! Fine! The update below!**_

_**Guest: TTTTTHHHHHAAAAANNNNKKKK YYYYOOOOUUUU!**_

_**Kagamine-CV02: FLUFFEH AGAIN! KAGAMINES! YOUR PRECIOUS RODA RORA IS HERE! ((Kagamines: GIVE USSSSSS! *rides* TIME TO CRUSH INSANITY! THANKS!)) THANK YOU INDEED!**_

**Reina: TO THE ENEMY, CHARGE! *rides on Roda Rora***

**Kagamines: INSANITY IS THE ENEMY!**

**Reina: Hehe! Sorry for the wild ruckus on my A/Ns! I will accept roleplaying reviews for the 'war'! **

**Kagamines and Natsuhana: Special Chapter, COMMENCE!**

**Special Chapter**

Miku's POV

Well... I didn't expect this night out to be like this! Meiko's brilliant idea is FABULOUS! This will definitely result many make-out sessions!

I'm going to be with Kaito! But, I don't think we'll do anything but have a little chit chat with each other! Or even talk about the couples around here!

"We're almost there, Miku!" Meiko said beside me.

"Kay!" I replied enthusiatically.

She opened a door and pushed me inside, but not too rough. "Have fun with your ice cream obssessed guy!"

SLAM!

Oh well... Just wait for him to come in here...

THUMP. THUMP!

What was that? It's coming from my right. It must be the others who are staying at the next room... Hmm... Let's hear them out!

I walked to the wall without tripping on anything. This is my house! I know every single inch of it!

I put my ear on the wall and listened:

_"Uh... Hello?"_

Thats.. Len's voice! Oh crap! Rin and Len are next to us! This is fantastic! KAITO MUST COME HERE NOW!

"Miku-Chan?"

Speak of the devil..

I removed myself from the wall and went towards my beautiful ice cream lover.

"Miku, is that you?" He asked childishly. Like a lost kid.

"Who else? Come on! I wanna let you hear something!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled towards the wall.

"Uhh... What is it?"

"Just, put you ear next to the wall. It's right beside you." I commanded.

"Mm'kay.." I hear him move, so I'm guessing he listening now.

I did the same. It was quiet until Len spoke up.

_"Why were you hiding from me, Rinny?" _Holy crap... I have never heard Len speak like that! I put my hand on my nose in case an unexpected nosebleed comes.

_"S-Shut up Len!" _Eeek! Tsundere Rinny! That's FREAKING KAWAII!

_"Aww... Am I too hot for you? Hmm...?" _Oh my god... My nose feels funny now..

"Oh sh*t..." Kaito mumbled.

"I know right?! Len is so... Different!" I retorted.

We both shut up and listened.

_"L-Len! You pervert!" _

Wait... What is he doing...?

BLONDE BABIES!? KKKKYYYYYAAAAA!

_"Kyaaaaa!"_

_"Your so cute when you squeak, Rinny.."_

IS HE GONNA DO IT?!

Suddenly... It became silent.

"Ehh? What happened?" Kaito asked.

"No idea..." I shrugged.

_"Rin! What's wrong?"_

Uh oh..

_"D-D-Don't..."_

"Uh... Kaito? I think we should give them privacy for this time..."

"Yeah... I guess so.." He quietly replied.

"Don't worry! We'll come back after 3 minutes."

And so, we waited for 3 minutes.

·

·

·

_"L-Len_..."

Kaito spoke up after hearing that... Voice...

"Was that..?" He trailed off. But I perked up at the sound of that!

"LETS GO BACK!" I semi-yelled at him.

I pulled him to the wall. He kept quiet and listened,

_"A-Ahh...!"_

"HOLY F***!" I screamed with a soft voice. I felt something wet and warm trailing from my nose.

NOSEBLEED!

"OH MY F***ING HELL!" Kaito sweared.

This is too good to be true! First, they were strangers to each other and like the next day, they're acting as if they were long lost friends! Now... They're freaking making-out! That's like the most romantic love story ever! Hottest too!

"Time's up!" Was that Meiko? Oh well... I darted myself from the wall. I also pulled Kaito from it.

"That was..."

"HOTTTT!" I finished.

"Hell yeah! I'm feeling so hot now that I need 50 tubs of ice cream!" He exclaimed.

Okay. That is WAY OVERBOARD!

"WHAT?! THAT'S TOO MUCH! You should also eat leeks!"

"No way! They taste horrible! Ice cream is sweet!"

I felt a vein pop in my head.

"ICE CREAM IS NOT HEALTHY AT ALL! LEEKS ARE WAAAAYY HEALTHIER THAN YOUR MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A FOOD!" I argued.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! LEEKS ARE THE MOST HORRIBLE TASTING VEGETABLE EVER!" He fought back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

We sound like children.

"CUT THAT OUT!"

"Meiko?" Kaito and I said in unison.

"Who else? You guys like fight about ice cream and leeks almost everyday!"

I took off my blindfold. Kaito did too.

"Well, blame him for not being healthy!"

"No! Blame her for not having a sweet tooth!" Kaito pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Akaito! Help me with this!" Meiko called out.

We both continued arguing even if Akaito-Kun grabbed his brother. Meiko also pulled me away from him. But we kept on shouting at each other.

Everybody was at the hallway witnessing the whole scene. I saw Rin and Len with intertwined fingers. Then, I fake-fainted because I don't want to explode in front of them.

Kaito's POV

She doesn't even give up even if we're being pulled away from each other. I wanted to stop but, I wanted to defend my precious ice cream!

I'm starting to get embarrassed when everybody was looking at us. Then, out of nowhere, Miku fainted.

"MIKU?!" I pulled away from Akaito's grasp and went to my teal goddess. ((**A/N: Miku and Kaito are both cheesy. That's why they have these cheesy names for each other.**))

"Is Miku-Chan okay?!" Rin exclaimed behind me.

"Kaito, what happened in there? Why do you both have dried blood on your noses?" Meiko asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I just scooped Miku up and carried her bridal style to the living room, careful not to drop her.

Meiko's POV

We all paid attention at Kaito's retreating figure. We were all surrounded by a shocked atmosphere.

Len broke the silence, "I've never seen Kaito all protective over Miku like that..."

I nodded. "Me neither."

"What do you guys think happened?" Gumo questioned.

"Guess that question won't be answered by any one of us." Rin said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Maybe they did something sexy." Gakupo pervertedly mentioned.

BONK! BONK! BONK!

"OWOWOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The pedo asked.

Rin, Luka and I shot him a glare.

"Pervert." We growled.

He raised his hands in defense. "Hey! It's just a wild guess!"

Rin and I retreated our fists. But Luka didn't. She was still glaring at the purple-head.

"Okay! Let's all go downstairs shall we?" I told them before Luka goes into monster mode.

They all agreed. Even Luka, who just removed her menancing glare from the pedo.

Kaito's POV

"That was some awesome acting!" I complimented.

"Thank you!" Miku bowed.

"Why did you fake faint like that, anyway?"

"I saw Rin and Len holding hands, then I wanted to explode so I faked it."

"Why don't you explode now?"

Miku stopped giggling. She took a deep breath.

I really regret telling her to do that. I covered my poor ears even though I know its useless.

"OHMAIGOSHTHATWASTHEHOTTESTMOMENTI'VEEVERHEARDINMYLIFE!"

"WAS THAT MIKU-CHAN?!" Was that Luka...? I can't really tell since Miku's voice is overpowering the rest.

"What happened here?" Gumi pointed to the hyper active Miku.

I just grinned. "Just Typical Miku."

·

·

·

**Reina: HEHE! I'm sorry if you were expecting some fluff! I only gave you laughs instead!**

**Kagamines: We kind of expected this since Miku and Kaito can never, EVER agree about ice creams and leeks.**

**Reina: Touché, my precious cousins. NOW BACK TO THE WAR!**

**Kagamines: YES MA'AM!**

**Reina: SEARCH EVERYWHERE FOR INSANE KIRA!**

**Kagamines: ROGER THAT!**

**Reina: Ahh yes! I remembered something, can you guys check out my poll? It's in my profile!**

**Natsuhana and Kagamines: *prepares weapons* WE'RE OUT FOR WAR! IF YOU SEEN INSANE KIRA, TELL US! JAA~!**


	19. Special! Sake, Peppers and Carrots

**Reina: ATTTTTTTAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!**

**Kagamines: *battle cry* **

**Rin and Len: REVIEW-RESPONSE TIME!**

_**XxK-KagamixX: I WAS RIGHT! AWESOME! **_

_**Guest #2: Haha! Thanks! I know Kaito is a perv, but Len is a MUCH BIGGER perv than Kaito. The nosebleeding part was ssssssuuuuuppppppeeeeerrrrr fun to write! Just imagine them doing that! XD WE WILL WIN THIS WAR!**_

_**WonderRin: I don't think Kaito will allow you to eat ice cream... You know how OVERPROTECTIVE he is over his precious ice cream... HAHAIKNOWRIGHT?! It's perfectly okay to act like Miku since Rin and Len are such a hot couple! **_

_**rinxlenfan4ever: IMAGINE YOURSELF IN A ROOM NEXT TO RIN AND LEN WHO ARE MAKING-OUT WITH EACH OTHER! WOULD YOU LISTEN TO THEM? I WOULD! HAHA! XD**_

_**Kaito Shion 590: K-K-Kawaii! Yes! WE WILL WIN OVER INSANITY! THANKS FOR THE BACKUP!**_

_**FangRide15: Yep. She is someone like that. But that is creepy! The Kagamines and I can't stand those creepy, insane, unwanted stalkers! Thanks for following and adding me to your favorites!**_

_**PandaPuppet: IWOULDPERSONALLYCOUNTITASFLUFFTOO! IHOPEYOUENJOYED!**_

_**Lerin Kagamine: Too much for you? Hope not! Haha! YOU SEE KIRA?! KAGAMINES! DEFENSES UP! ((Kagamines: RIGHT!)) A creepy and insane smile would only mean one thing! WAR! CHHHHAAAARRRRRGGGGGEEEE! ((Kagamines: CHARGE!)) **_

_**ChuChuTheGoddess: Such a CUTE name you got! ICE CREAM RULES LEEKS! DON'T TELL MIKU! WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE SANITY ALLIANCE! CHARGE!**_

_**Hime1234: Thankies to you! Welcome to my story! And thank you for following and adding meh to your favs!**_

_** : YOU ARE WELCOME TO JOIN THE ARMY! WELCOME ANGEL AND DEMON! ((Kagamines: WELCOME! NOW! KEEP ATTACKING!)) You two are kawaii! But, now not the time to chat! Dun worry Demon-Kun, Len is the only shota in da world! Along with Piko and Oliver. ((Len: HEY! I'M NOT A GODDAMN SHOTA!)) Yes, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS DESTROY THE SOURCE OF INSANITY AND THAT'S INSANE KIRA! CHARGE FELLOW ARMY! **_

_**Kagamine-CV02: OF COURSE! I'VE MORE! READ BELOW! IT WILL LAUGHS AND FLUFF! SQQQQUUUUEEEEE! ME TOO! KAITO X MIKU!**_

_**bluemelancholy: FINE! BE THAT WAY! TEAM UP WITH THAT CRAZINESS! JUST REMEMBER THERE'S MANY OF US WHO WANTS TO PROTECT AND DEFEND MY COUSINS. And, I AM NOT READING ANY LEMONS LATELY! SO SHUT UP! And, no thanks.**_

**Reina: ((Dear Lerin Kagamine, I will use your last review or roleplay here!)) KIRA IS HERE! AND SHE FELL FOR LE TRAP! NOW'S OUR CHANCE! AAAATTTAAAACCCCKK!**

**Kira: *chuckles evilly* Such a pitiful thing to do... DIE YOU FOUL DEMON!**

**Rin: NO ONE CALLS REINA-CHAN A DEMON! NO ONE WILL! LEN! RODA RORA TIME!**

**Len: ROGER THAT! *rides Roda Rora* WWWWWWRRRRRYYYY! DIE YOU INSANE DEVIL!**

**Rinto and Lenka: WE'LL KEEP KIRA AT PLACE UNTIL YOU CRUSH HER! *distracts Kira***

**Kira: GGRRR! BACK OFF YOU DOPPELGANGERS! **

**Reina: *enraged* NO ONE CALLS MY COUSINS DOPPELGANGERS YOU PIECE OF S***! *charges at Kira* **

**Rinto and Lenka: *backs away* GUYS! WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!**

**Rin and Len: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW THE OUTCOME OF THE WAR! KEEP REVIEWING FOR VICTORY!**

**Reina and Kira: *struggling* **

**Kira: No one deserves to live. NO ONE! ESPECIALLY YOU!**

**Reina: NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, PSYCHO!**

**Kagamines: LET'S HELP REINA-CHAN!**

**Rin and Len: WWWWWWRRRRYYYY! INSANITY IS THE ENEMY! **

**Rinto and Lenka: That enough for now. Special Chapter, COMMENCE! *charges***

**Special Chapter**

Meiko's POV

Phew! All of them are in each of their perspective rooms except Gumi and Gumo. They've been dating for 3 long years... I think they don't need to do the game.

"Hmm... What are we gonna do?" Gumi boredly asked.

"There's four of us right? There are also four couples here. Why don't we have a little fun and eavesdrop on them?" Akaito suggested.

"I agree to that." Gumo agreed.

"Me too!" Gumi chirped.

I smirked. "Let's do it then. I'll be with Luka and Gakupo."

"Rin and Len for me!" Gumi raised her hand.

"I think I'll go for Miku and Kaito." Akaito said.

"The last but not the least, Rinto and Lenka." Gumo shrugged.

"Let's gooo!" We all stood up and went to each of our assigned rooms.

I decided to go with Luka and Gakupo because I am the person who knows how violent Luka is, so someone has to stop her just on case. Ehh.. But who knows? Maybe they're both all kissy-kissy with each other now!

I reached their room and kept quiet. I listened and this is what I heard. I have to also keep track of the time. 30 minutes.

_"I'll take that as a yes, then." _Yes? On what?

_"WHO SAID I LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" _Wow! She sounded really ticked off now and its only been 10 minutes!

_"Luka, dear! You don't love me...?"_

_"No. You idiot." _Harsh Luka. Harsh.

_"That really harsh, My dearest Luka..."_

_"It was meant to be harsh. Stop calling me with those pathetic names." _I literally tried to restrain myself from rolling on the floor, laughing my eyes out. I put my hand on my mouth to cover the giggles coming out.

_"What... Did.. I... Do to you?" _

_"Well... Let's see.. You stalk me for 24/7. Even in school you send me those ridiculous messages. Aren't you a Student Council officer? The students made a horrible decision of choosing a person such as yourself. There isn't a single day which I can be free from your pervertedness or stalking." _Is he seriously a Student Council Officer?! He doesn't look like it.. And why didn't she mentioned this to me?! Is it possible that she likes him that much not to tell me?! Her best friend?!

All of a sudden, I heard Gakupo wheeze.

_"Oooooffff...! W-What the?!" _

_"That's for touching me, you eggplant freak." _Gakupo must have made a move on her! How very brave of him.

_"But, Luka-" _He wasn't able to finish his sentence due to Luka cutting him off.

_"Lay your filthy hands on me, you die." _

_"Y-Yes Ma'am!" _I take back what I said about him being brave and all.

_"Stay away from me, got it?"_

I only heard a groan from him.

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

Then... It became all quiet... I looked at my watch...

Time really runs super fast on love... We went overboard for 3 minutes now! I thought that only lasted for 20 minutes!

"Time's up!" I banged on the door. Then, I kept quiet and listened for any possible happenings. Meh. Nothing. Then, I unlocked the door and opened it.

"What happened here? Whatever. Take off your blindfolds!" I was suprised of their appearance! Luka's hair became all tangled and frizzy. Gakupo's was worse. His hair became all tangled in his ponytail and he was clutching his stomach.

'Luka must have hit him there... Good thing she didn't go too far.' I thought.

I left them both and went towards where Gumo was staying. Then, I saw a flash of purple zoomed through me. In front was Gakupo with a stupid smile on his face. A small blush was evident on his face.

Did I miss something?

Gumo's POV

Hah... No offense.. But the people I picked are really boring. I can't hear any voice from from inside. Only muffled sounds.

_"ILIKEYOUNATSUHANARINTO!"_

Was that Lenka? Did she just confessed...? To Rinto?

Shutting up, I listened further,

Silence... Lenka talked again after a few minutes later.

_"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I..." _She sounds like she's about to cry.

THUD! What was that?!

_"L-Lenka? Are y-you c-crying?" _He just realized that now?! Then, footsteps and whimpers were heard.

_"E-Ehh? R-Rin-to?" _

_"Shh... It's okay..." _

Silence.. What is with them being quiet all the time?!

_"Better?" _He sounds concerned. Lenka's sobs were gone.

_"What were you going to tell me?" _Tell her? Okay... This is getting interesting.

_"Do you want to know?" _From a stuttering chicken to a confident man. Impressive.

_"I was going to say that I really, really like you.." _I raised an eyebrow. Well, well... What do you know... Gumi will be overwhelmed when I tell her this.

_"Really?"_

_"Really." _

Silence again... Maybe their kissing? Whatever. This is a good story to tell to Gumi.

"Hey there, Gumo!"

"Oh hey Meiko." I greeted back.

"How are the older blondes doing?"

"Kissing."

"WHAT?! How did you know?! You peeked?!"

I raised my hands in defense. "NO! OF COURSE NOT! IT WAS JUST A GUESS!"

She calmed down. "Well.. Time to call them."

Then, she opened the door without knocking. Typical Meiko.

"Time's up, lovebirds! Did you- WOAH! OKAY YOU DID ENJOY! BE DOWNSTAIRS BY 3 MINUTES!" She screamed.

She faced me. "Your guess was correct."

Really?

I should tell this to Rin and Len soon.

Gumi's POV

I'm going to be with Rin and Len! I wonder what there doing now! Time for my sneaky ears to work!

((**A/N: Let's cut this short shall we? Let's just say... She's way more hyper than Miku.**))

·

·

·

What did I just hear...?

HOLY CRAP! OH S***!

I NEED A PLACE TO EXPLODE! OHMAYGOSH!

"Gumi? Are you okay?" Gumo and Meiko walked towards me.

"Wait, I know that face..." Gumo said.

I nodded. I was at a lost for words. If anyone forced me to talk, I would definitely shout on their faces.

Gumo made gesture for Meiko to lean towards him. Then, he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widen in amusement.

"Go for it then. We don't want anyone to be shouted at especially in the face."

No words are needed.

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I stood up, my fangirly side taking over me.

"THAT WAS THE HOTTEST, MOST AWESOMEST AND HOTTEST MOMENT EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP!"

I ran everywhere in the house and no one was stopping me.

"F***! Gumo, she's a hell of a hyperactive person! More hyperactive than Miku!" Meiko commented.

Gumo only shrugged.

"Okay... Calm down now, Gumi." Gumo said, scooping me bridal style.

"NOOO! I MUST SHOUT TO THE WORLD THIS WONDERFUL COUPLE OF ALLLLLL!" I squirmed in his arms.

Gumo sighed. He started rubbing my back. I feel sleepy now... Then, I fell asleep.

Meiko's POV

"So, that how to calm her down..." I said.

Gumo nodded.

We all went towards the last couple where Akaito was staying.

Akaito's POV

I covered my ears. Ugh. Who knew that these two can shout really loud? Do they even realize it?!

_"HOLY F***!" _Miku swears? She doesn't look like that type of person...

_"OH MY F****** HELL!" _What are they doing in there?!

Then, I saw Meiko, Gumo and Gumi, who is asleep in Gumo's arms.

Meiko looked at me questionedly. She pointed at my hands which were covering my ears.

"The two people in here keep screaming. I don't think they know how loud they are." I explained.

"So that explains the muffled screams were hearing..." Gumo said.

Meiko shrugged and went were Rin and Len were staying. She knocked on the door and announced a 'Time's Up!'.

" #%&?! #%& #%&?!" We suddenly heard them screaming again. More like arguing with each other.

"Was that Miku and Kaito?"Meiko asked.

Gumo and I nodded.

She sighed. "Let me deal with this."

She went to the door were the violent shouts are coming from. She opened the door without knocking.

"CUT THAT OUT!"

They stopped, but I had a feeling they would continue soon.

"Meiko?" Kaito and Miku said together.

"Who else? You guys like fight about ice cream and leeks almost everyday!" Meiko exclaimed.

You know what? They did resume their rambling. It took me and Meiko to pry them away.

·

·

*Time Skip: 11:55*

"That was a hell of a day..." I mumbled.

"Yep. I need sake." Meiko tiredly said.

"It's late. Let's get you home now."

"Fine..." She pouted.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll treat you sake tomorrow."

She smiled. "That's what I like to hear! Thanks, hun." She pecked on the cheeks.

I smiled in return. "Anything for you."

·

·

·

**Reina: Hope you beautiful people enjoyed this chapter! Now... CHARGE! TARGET: INSANE KIRA! PROTECT MY BEAUTIFUL COUSINS MINNA!**

**Kira: EVERYONE WILL DIE! THE KAGAMINES WILL BE MINE!**

**Kagamines: WE NEVER BELONGED TO YOU! AND NEVER WILL! YOU DIE! WWWWWWWRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!**

**Reina: *readies Super VocaBazooka* This will be the key to victory!**

**Kagamines: Will we win? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Natsuhana and Kagamines: JAA~**


	20. Secret Relationships?

**Reina: Ugh! Welcome back! THE WAR IS GETTING REALLY CHAOTIC! *dodges incoming missiles***

**Kagamines: WWWWWWRRRRYYYYY! WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!**

**Rin and Len: WWWWWRRRRYYYY! Review-Response Time!**

_**PandaPuppet: Hehe... Thanks again for pointing out my mistake! Unfortunately, that was the last special chapters. Were going back to our Kagamines!**_

_**Guest #2: You know what? I'll call you 'Rui-Chan' from now on! I dun really feel comfortable calling you 'Guest'! So Rui-Chan, YES! YOU CAN HAVE HER BLOOD! SPLATTER IT EVERYWHERE! Protect Len? Yes, he is shota.. ((Len: I heard that!)) but, he is busy crushing insanity with their precious Roda Rora! COME WITH ME AND WE'LL FIGHT FOR SANITY! AGE DOESN'T MATTER! I've always imagined Gumi as a hardcore Rin x Len fan!**_

_**rinxlenfan4ever: Me too! I go all hyperactive around our house when I read anything Rin x Len! The Feels, Fluff, EVERYTHING!**_

_**FangRide15: THAT'S THE BEST IDEA EVER! IT WILL KILL HER ON IMPACT! STAND BACK!**_

_**bluemelancholy: KAGAMINES! WATCH OUT FOR GRENADES! ((Kagamines: *dodges* THANKS FOR THE CALL!)) Your seriously pissing me off. I THOUGHT YOUR ON OUR SIDE!? ((Kagamines: TRAITOR!)) I HAVE THE ULTIMATE WEAPON EVER! ((Kira: JUST DO ANYTHING! I WANT THEIR BLOOD PAINTING THE WHOLE TOWN!)) SHUT UP KIRA! YOUR BLOOD WILL BE DA ONE SPLATTERED! No, I'm worse than Gumi. Seriously. AND FOR THE LAST TIME! I DUN NEED INFLUENCE NO MORE!**_

_**ChuChuTheGoddess: That was the fun part of dem party! Miku may look innocent but everyone has an unexpected side which no one knows about! Sake is not for meh! Meiko has a weird mind on loving sake... HELP US! Your so cute when you blush! Squee~!**_

_**Lerin Kagamine: GO FOR IT LERIN-CHAN! *hears smashes and squishes* MUAHAHA! YOU GOT HER! ((Kira: GODDAMMIT! LET ME GO FREAKS!)) Correction, YOU'RE THE FREAK! CRUSH HER! ((Kagamines: AYE! WWWWRRRRYYY!)) *cracks and crushes* MUSIC TO MY EARS! MUAHAHAHA! ((Kira: Ugh... F***)) INCOMING RAIN OF KNIVES! KAGAMINES! DON'T GO OUT FOR THE RODA RORA! ((Kagamines: AYE!)) THANKS FOR THE COVER! ALRIGHT STAND BACK EVERYONE! THIS BABY IS ABOUT TO BLOW! *loads and charges Super VocaBazooka* FIRE! *BOOM!* Haha! Thanks!**_

_**Shaymen23: Haha! Ice cream Rules! Dun tell Miku! Shhh!**_

**Rin: Did we win?**

**Len: Don't know... **

**Lenka: I can't see a thing...**

**Rinto: The impact was strong. There's no way that b**** would survive.**

**Reina: *coughs* We got her? *sees a shadow* IT CAN'T BE!**

**Kagamines: WHAT?! **

**Kira: It takes more that to destroy me, Reina. Muahahahahaha!**

**Reina: *clenches teeth* So... You pushed me to my limits. You have no choice.**

**Len: She couldn't be using a...**

**Rin: Reina-Chan!**

**Lenka: Don't use it!**

**Rinto: YOU'LL BE CAUGHT IN THE BLAST!**

**Reina: All I care about is protecting you guys. Now, get out of here! *prepares VocaNuke* **

**Kagamines: NOO! **

**Reina: GET OUT!**

**Kagamines: WWWWWWRRRRYYYYY! **

**Reina: TAKE THIS! *throws VocaNuke* **

**Kagamines: REINA-CHAN!**

**KKKKKKAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM!**

**Author-San: Gomennasai! Chapter 20, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 20**

Rin's POV

Ever since the _Colorful Agreement _started, many students even joined in. I didn't mind because I find it amusing and shocking at times.

Even, the fangirls joined in, declaring their love for Len. Len wasn't amused by that. It usually leaves him all ticked off.

They're persistent. That's what they are.

"Hiiiii~ guys!" Miku waved to the boys who were waiting again for us.

"Took you long enough." Kaito teased.

"Well, excuse me for using the washroom!" Miku narrowed her teal eyes at the bluenette.

"Okay, cut that out. Let's eat!" I said, cutting off their intense glaring contest.

Miku and Kaito ignored me. I sweatdropped. I left them be and settled down next to Len.

"How was your day?" Len asked. I could sense some frustration from him.

"Fine. You?" I looked at him.

"Annoying." He sighed exaggerately.

I patted his back to comfort him. He did calm down a bit but it wasn't enough. So, I planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Now, I feel better!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my chest. I blushed a deep scarlet at the super close contact.

"Len! Cut it out!" I tried to squirm out of his grasp. But his hold on me was metal-tight.

"No! I'm comfortable here!" He cooed. I could feel the glares coming from the girls burning through my head.

My other friends looked at us amusingly. Even Miku and Kaito who were just arguing a while ago.

"PDA ALERT!" Gumi fangirled.

"Oooooohhhhh~~" Miku wiggled her eyebrows.

"HEY! NO FAIR! CUT THIS OUT!" I shouted. Then, the familiar tune of 'Winter Sky' was hear from my phone. A text message.

Len snatched my phone from my pocket and let go of me. I breathed in and looked at Len. "Gumo? Why is he texting you?"

"Gumo-Kun? He didn't text me the past few days, just today... I wonder what on with him..." I told him. I grabbed my phone and scanned the message.

A devilish smirk crept to my face. The others looked frigtened by my sudden change.

"R-Rin...? What's with you?" Len stammered.

I chuckled darkly softly. But they heard it and freaked out.

"RIN?! WHAT'S WRONG?! AHHH! SHE'S POSSESSED!" Miku cried. She clung to Kaito like a scared baby.

"Nothing is wrong with me. The same will happen to Len." I replied.

Len looked terrified of me. "W-W-What do you mean?!"

I gave him my phone. He read it.

And I was right. The same happened.

"LEN BECAME POSSESSED TOO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Gumi overreacted. Even Gakupo and Kaito became a bit startled.

"Well.. Isn't this exciting?" Len said. He chuckled afterwards.

"Would you kindly tell us what's going on?" Gakupo raised his question.

"Remember how we told you that our siblings liked each other and won't admit it?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"Here's the proof from your loving boyfriend, Gumi." Len handed my phone to them. They all gathered and read the said message.

**To: Rin**

**From: Gumo**

**Yo, Rin! Gumo here. I wanted to tell you about your older siblings. I didn't mention about this to Gumi. But... Last time when we had our night out at Miku's house, they both confessed their feelings to each other. How did I know? Okay, I admit it, I eavesdropped in them. Then, I have a wild guess that they made a move on each other. Meiko proved it right. And they went home together, holding hands. That's all. **

**I just wanted you and Len to know that they are meeting each other behind your backs. I just saw them yesterday at the park.**

From the looks on their faces, they wanted to burst.

"OHMYGOSHTHEY'RETOGETHER?!" Miku screamed.

"WHY AREN'T THEY SAYING A THING ABOUT THIS?!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Now... You know how we feel." Len pointed out.

They all nodded furiously.

"I think we should spy on them." Kaito suggested.

"You read my mind!" I said and high-fived Kaito.

"When we'll we do it?! Tell meh!" Miku slammed her hands on the table.

"Today." Len and I answered.

·

·

·

After school, we all went to the park. I heard from Rinto last night when he was calling a 'friend' about meeting in the park.

"Kay, we're here. What now?" Kaito asked.

"We all split up. You guys have your phones, right?" I asked them.

They raised all their phones as an answer. I nodded.

"You guys spy on them in different spots. You guys can take as many pictures as you like. But you must hide well, Rinto has a sharp eye." I warned.

They all agreed and we split up.

I stayed in a spot where there are abundant trees. I climbed one and I got a perfect view of the park. Then, I received a message.

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**They're both coming from the right entrance. And they are holding hands! How interesting..**

I laughed. "How interesting indeed..." I turned my head to the right entrance and saw them. They were holding hands! I used my phone, zoomed it towards them, good thing this has amazing picture quality. And snapped a photo.

"Perfect!" I squealed.

They looked really contented with each other's company. Heh. Just as expected. I would never thought that they would meet in secret...

Len's POV

"What a sight to behold..." I mumbled. Lenka has a boyfriend now. A SECRET boyfriend.

BUZZ! BUZZ! My phone vibrated. I turned it to Silent Mode just in case. It was a message from Rin.

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Len! This is sssssoooooo AWESOME! THISISSOOOOOAWESOMEEEEEE!**

Pfft! Fangirling much? But, it was still cute.

Rinto and Lenka are now sitting on a bench. Lenka suddenly lays her head on Rinto's shoulder. Perfect for a shot!

Snap! Alright, the photo's great! Blackmail time! Haha!

Rinto suddenly grabs Lenka's chin and says something to her. Then, leans in and kisses her.

HOLY S***! I took my phone and kept on taking pictures. Rinto made a move on her. I wonder how Rin's doing now...

Rin's POV

... CRAP! THEY'RE KISSING?! PICTURES! PICTURES!

I kept on pressing the camera button on my phone. It was sooooooo cuteeee! Wow! Nii-san made a move on her!

Okay... That's enough spying for now... I texted everyone to stop spying on them now. And we would meet at our favorite café.

*At the Café*

"Sooo... How was it..?" I asked with sparkling eyes.

Miku slammed her hands on the table which caught the attention of the other customers.

"OHGLOBTHATWASSOKAWAIIWHENHEKISSEDHER!" Miku blabbered.

"KYA!LENKAANDRINTOSITTINGINATREE...!" Gumi sang.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong here?" Wait... That voice...

"Reina-San?!" I exclaimed looking at our Sensei who was wearing a waitress suit.

"Rin-Chan?! Len-Kun?! You and your friends?! What are you guys doing here?!" Sensei questioned with a shocked expression.

"Reina-Sensei?! You work here?" Miku looked at Reina-San.

"Yes.. This is my other job." She clarified.

"Oh... This is our favorite café! We go here everyday." Gakupo explained.

"I see... I didn't notice you guys for the past days, I must be serving other customers."

"Well, that's fine!" I reassured her.

She cleared her throat and asked, "What would you like to order?"

"We'll just have a glass of water... We're kinda tired of our recent... 'activity'.." Miku ordered. All of us agreed.

"6 glasses of water, coming up! Please wait while a get your order." She smiled and walked off.

"Who would've thought that our Sensei would be our waitress for today..." Len murmured.

"Many weird things happened today." Gakupo mentioned.

After waiting for 2 minutes, Reina-San arrived with a tray balanced in one hand with 6 glasses of water.

"Here's your order! Uhh... Enjoy?" Her statement came out like a question.

"Reina-San! You can have the day off now!" An employee said to her.

"What?! Really? This early?" She glanced at the employee who had SUPER LONG hair that reaches up to her ankles! Longer than Miku's! Her hair was a pale shade of pink.

"Yep! You have been working really hard these past days! Reward yourself with a break!" The person smiled.

"Thanks a bunch, IA! I'll be back you guys!" Reina-San went to the main employee room to change.

"Wow... She's really hardworking, neh?" Len said with suprisement.

We merely nodded.

"Now! Where were we... Oh yeah! You saw them kissing?!"

Miku and Gumi perked up at the sound of that. "YESSSSS! THAT WAS THEIR MOST KAWAII MOMENT EVER!"

"Who's most kawaii moment ever?" Reina-San popped out of nowhere.

"KYA~!" Gumi squeaked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" Reina-San rubbed the back of her head while smiling sheepishly.

"Nope! It's fine, Reina-Sensei." Gumi smiled.

Sensei frowned a bit, "Nonsense, just call me Reina-San or simply Reina."

Gakupo and Gumi nodded since they were unfamiliar with her.

"Now.. What kawaii moment were you talking about?" Reina asked and took a seat next to Gumi.

I simply showed the picture where Lenka and Rinto are kissing.

Reina stared at the screen with hearts in her eyes. "Oh My Goodness! These two are sooooo cute together! Are these your siblings?" She asked to me and Len.

"Yep, my sister and her brother." Len replied.

"I see... They're dating, right?"

Kaito nodded. "SECRETLY dating." He emphasized.

"Secretly?"

Then, we told her the loooooong story.

"Oooooohhh~ Very interesting indeed. Are you guys really gonna blackmail them?" Reina asked while putting her hand on her chin.

"Not publicly. Privately. In an private messaging group chat." Gakupo said.

"That's a good plan if I say so myself... Good Luck with it!"

"Oh, we will." I smirked.

·

·

After bidding our farewells to each other, Len and I went home together.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a fun day, eh?" Len chuckled.

I giggled. "Yep. Good thing time runs fast this week."

"Hmm.." He nodded.

After that, we walked in comfortable silence. He dropped me off at our house and went home himself.

"Tadaima!" I called out. No response came.

"Huh... Maybe they weren't back yet." Then, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**You won't believe this.**

Huh? Believe what? There was an attached photo with the text, I opened it and my jaw dropped to the floor.

It was an photo of Rinto and Lenka together in the couch, cuddled up together and sleeping. This is good blackmail material.

**I'll be at your house in 3 minutes. **

Tomorrow's gonna be soooo AWESOME. I can't wait for these two secret lovebirds to burst out of embarrassment.

·

·

·

**Rin: Reina-Chan! Can you hear me?**

**Len: Answer us!**

**Rinto and Lenka: Reina-Chan! Where are you!**

**Kagamines: *sees meh over toppled rocks* REINA-CHAN! *runs to meh***

**Reina: ... Ugh...**

**Rin: QUICK! CALL THE OTHERS! **

**Len: *calls the other Vocaloids***

**Rinto and Lenka: Will Reina wake up? We hope she will..**

**Rin and Len: STOP TALKING ABOUT NONSENSE THINGS! SHE WILL WAKE UP!**

**Kagamines: See you guys...**


	21. Busted!

**Rinto: Hey there you guys...**

**Lenka: Hi there...**

**Rin and Len: ... *looking at meh unconscious self***

**Rinto: *sigh* Atleast the war is over... And Insane Kira won't be bothering us anymore.**

**Lenka: But it left us all miserable. Especially Rin and Len...**

**Other Vocaloids: *nods* Thank you for supporting them.**

**Rinto and Lenka: Review-Response Time... **

**Reina: *spirit voice* Dun worry! I am not dead! No one can hear me at the moment... I will still be da one responsing to you!**

_**FangRide15: Nah! Don't be sorry! It was the weapon of victory for us! Thank you for joining the war and winning it!**_

_**rinxlenfan4ever: I will wake up soon for all of you! Let me just gather my energy! And I know right?! This chapter will be the main fun part!**_

_**Rui-Chan: There's no need for that! Kira's all dead and gone. She won't disturb us anymore! There is no need for revenge too. I'll wake up soon! And thank you sooooo much for making me your favorite writer! ((Len: ... It's fine... And you can keep those bananas first...))**_

_**ChuChuTheGoddess: Oh no! Nosebleeds! Make it stoppp! Just kidding! XD That's a veeeeeeeeery long hashtag! Ah yes... Go feed on Kira's digusting remains if you don't mind. Thank you for joining the war!**_

_**Lerin Kagamine: Okay, okay! Calm down now! Kira is dead, okay? Yes, I'm fine now! Just let me gather my stamina then I'll be up and going! I owe you a lot for supporting us! And please spare Len! My purpose is to protect him, so I won't let you lay a hand on him. But... Maybe some other time when I get pissed at him...**_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: DUN CHU DIE ON ME! I'M ALIVE BUT UNCONSCIOUS! MY SPIRIT IS TALKING TO YOU! *gives back your life* You dun need to do that! I promise I'll open my eyes! Since you were soooooooooo kind-hearted to even sacrifice your life for me, HERE IS MOREEEEE!**_

_**LoverofVocaloid36: Hi there! Welcome to my story and thank you for adding this as one of your favorites and following meh! ME TOO! I WAS FANGIRLING SOOOO HARD WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPPIE!**_

_**bluemelancholy: Sorry, but the war's OVER! AND WE WON! TAKE THAT! I dun want to start another war. So please, just stop now. If you sneak up on us, I will discontinue this story. ((Of course, I wouldn't really do that.))**_

_**WonderRin: Okay.. Relax! THIS WILL AN AWESOME CHAPTER! I AM TELLING CHU NOW! I ALSO LOVE IA! I'M KEELING YOU?! Haha! XD**_

_**LuNaLoVeCoMiCs: Arigato gozaimasu! I'll be feeling well with these! Haha! I have LOTS of ideas now!**_

_**Shaymen23: Thank you! What do you mean?**_

_**PandaPuppet: Interesting, neh? Nah, it's fine with me!**_

**Reina: *spirit voice* Okay.. I'll wake up now! I'm all energized and active! POOF!**

**Rin: Reina-Chan... Please wake up now...**

**Len: Open your eyes for us...?**

**Reina: ... *hand twitches* **

**Rinto and Lenka: Did you guys saw that?!**

**Rin: See what...**

**Lenka: Her hand twitched! She can hear us!**

**Other Vocaloids: REALLY?! *stands up***

**Rin and Len: Reina-Chan?!**

**Reina: *opens eyes* Ugh... Guys...?**

**Kagamines: *tackles meh* YOUR AWAKE! THANK GOODNESS!**

**Reina: OWOWOWOW! YES I AM AWAKE! COULD YOU PLEASE LET GO FOR A SEC?!**

**Kagamines: *lets go* Sorry...**

**Miku: Reina-Chan? You okay?**

**Reina: *sits up* I feeling well. Thank you.**

**Kaito: Hmm... I guess we will leave you guys here! Catch up with each other!**

**Other Vocaloids: Jaa~ *leaves***

**Reina: Is she...?**

**Kagamines: *nods and smiles* **

**Reina: Finally... Let's commence this chapter now.**

**Kagamines and Natsuhana: Chapter 17, COMMENCE!**

**Reina: On a side note, in the previous chapter, I wrote 'Chapter 20' instead of 'Chapter 16'! Sorry about that!**

**Chapter 17**

Len's POV

The bright light of the sun peeked through the window curtains. I woked up before Rin did. Currently, she is snoring softly beside me. Heh. I really wanted to wake her up because of today's activity. I sighed softly.

I looked at Rin's peaceful face. Just staring at her makes me want to go to sleep again.

"TADAIMA!" A voice downstairs called out. It woke Rin up.

"Hah~ Was that Rinto...?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"I guess so..."

"Let's check." We both went out of bed and fixed it.

We went downstairs and found Rinto on the couch with a sleepy look on his face but despite of that, he was this ridiculous smile on his face.

"Okaeri... Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Rin asked. Was there a teasing edge to her voice?

"What? Oh.. I was just happy." He groggily told Rin.

"You look more than happy to me." I pointed out.

His eyes snapped open at my voice. "Len?! Why are you here?!"

"Hey! Your talking to him as if he's unwelcomed here!" Rin complained against her brother.

"Whatever." He said, dismissing us.

·

·

After eating one of the most wonderful breakfast in the world, courtesy by Rin. We both dashed upstairs to start our wonderful plan.

"You ready?" Rin asked looking at me. I made sure that the door to Rin's room is completely locked and the spare key to it is within the desk.

"All set." I replied.

"Let's do it!" We fist pumped into te air.

Rin grabbed her phone and started texting through the online messaging. While I grabbed my own phone and invited Lenka and Rinto to join our private group chat.

**To: Le_Banana_Goddess**

**From: Le_Banana_God**

**Oi! Lenka! Join our group chat! **

**To: Le_Banana_God**

**From: Le_Banana_Goddess**

**Why not! :))**

"Awesome! She agreed!" I said.

"Yes! Now go for Rinto!" Rin replied.

**To: DaLordOrange**

**From: Le_Banana_God**

**Rinto! Group chat. Now.**

**To: Le_Banana_God**

**From: DaLordOrange**

**Kay. I have nothing to do anyways.**

"Got him!"

"Great! Let's go in th group chat now! Everthing is going smoothly!" Rin squealed.

I entered the group chat. There were no messages in it. Rin must have deleted them in case they were talking about Rinto and Lenka.

**Le_Banana_God entered the group.**

**Le_Banana_Goddess entered the group.**

**DaLordOrange entered the group.**

Immediately, a bunch of welcomes appeared.

((**A/N: From this point, the format will most likely be like this.**))

_**LeeksForDaWin: Welcome!**_

_**IceCreamIsMyLife: Welcome!**_

_**CarrotManiac: Hi there!**_

_**DaLadyOrange: Yo.**_

_**EggplantSamurai: Hey.**_

_**Le_Banana_Goddess: Hi guys!**_

_**DaLordOrange: Hey there.**_

_**Le_Banana_God: Yo there.**_

_**LeeksForDaWin: Sooo... How's it going with you guys?**_

_**Le_Banana_God: Satisfying.**_

_**DaLadyOrange: Touché, Len.**_

_**CarrotManiac: Hm.. Fine.**_

_**IceCreamIsMyLife: Eating my precious ice cream.**_

_**EggplantSamurai: Really, Kaito?**_

_**LeeksForDaWin: EAT LEEKS INSTEAD!**_

_**Le_Banana_Goddess: O.o **_

_**DaLordOrange: -_-**_

_**DaLadyOrange: Okay! That's enough blabbering! Let's get straight to the point!**_

_**CarrotManiac: Rin's right! Cut it out!**_

_**EggplantSamurai: Can we PLEASE get to the main point?!**_

_**Le_Banana_Goddess: Point...? Main point..? What are you guys talking about?**_

I grinned. Blackmail Time.

_**DaLordOrange: Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?**_

_**LeeksForDaWin: There's nothing wrong here! Just answer my question, Rinto-Kun! Where were you yesterday? When Rin arrived that home, you weren't there.**_

Bingo. Nice one Miku.

_**CarrotManiac: Oh yeah... Rin texted us that she was alone at her home.**_

_**Le_Banana_God: That's the reason why I was at her home even up to now.**_

_**IceCreamIsMyLife: Well...?**_

No one replied for a minute. Then, Rinto's _excuse_ came up.

_**DaLordOrange: I was at a friend's house. **_

_**EggplantSamurai: I see...**_

_**DaLadyOrange: Hmm... How about you, Lenka? Len said there was no one in your house when he came home and went to my house instead.**_

Lenka didn't immediately answered. I turned to Rin and gave her a thumbs up. She did one too towards me.

_**CarrotManiac: Lenka-Chan? Are you still alive?**_

_**Le_Banana_Goddess: Uh... I was at my favorite ice cream shop! Len took too long to come home.**_

_**IceCreamIsMyLife: Really!? What's the name of your favorite shop?!**_

Huh... Never would I thought that Kaito will be a lot of help here.

_**Le_Banana_Goddess: Ahh... I don't really remember the name! I only enter the shop without looking at the name of it.**_

_**EggplantSamurai: Are you sure? Or were you with a certain blonde, hmm?**_

This is it!

"Hey Rin, time for some blackmail, huh?" I told her.

She smirked. "Oh yes...!"

_**LeeksForDaWin: Yeah... Weren't you with a certain older Natsuhana?**_

_**DaLordOrange: WHAT?! I wasn't with Lenka! Besides, we hardly see each other!**_

_**Le_Banana_Goddess: He's right!**_

_**DaLadyOrange: Oh really? Then, will you kindly explain this?**_

**DaLadyOrange attached a photo.**

She first sent the photo with them holding hands.

_**CarrotManiac: Ooohh~ We got liars on our hands!**_

_**DaLordOrange: That wasn't us! I swear!**_

_**Le_Banana_God: Really? Explain this.**_

**Le_Banana_God attached a photo.**

I sent the photo with them kissing.

_**Le_Banana_Goddess: What the hell?! That's not us! You mistaken us for someone else!**_

_**EggplantSamurai: We don't think so.**_

_**IceCreamIsMyLife: LENKA AND RINTO SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_**DaLordOrange: F*** you guys! For the last time that not us!**_

_**DaLadyOrange: Your guys are horrible in hiding your little secret relationship from us.**_

I laughed a lot at Rin's little comment.

_**LeeksForDaWin: Someone's busted!**_

_**Le_Banana_Goddess: Shut up, Miku-Chan!**_

_**IceCreamIsMyLife: So you admit it?**_

"YES!" Rin and I high-fived with stupid, wacky smiles plastered on our faces. Then, I remembered the photo I took when I was at our front porch. I instantly sent it.

_**Le_Banana_God: Just admit it. Besides, you guys lose. Here's my secret weapon.**_

**Le_Banana_God attached a photo.**

_**LeeksForDaWin: OMGOMOMGOMG! THATSLIKESOOOOOOCUTEEEEEE!**_

_**CarrotManiac: THATISSSSSSOOOOOKAWAIIIIIII! NICE ONE LEN!**_

_**EggplantSamurai: There's no escape now.**_

_**IceCreamIsMyLife: BUSTED!**_

_**DaLadyOrange: You snooze, you lose!**_

_**Le_Banana_God: Congratulations for officially becoming a couple for oh-sooooo long.**_

"BWAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD, LEN! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Rin laughed boisteriously behind me.

"Thank you! Your too kind!" I bowed playfully.

_**Le_Banana_Goddess left the group.**_

_**DaLordOrange left the group.**_

"They left." I pouted.

"We should get out of here..." Rin said feeling unsafe. I felt unsafe too, I nodded.

_**DaLadyOrange: Miku, can we go to your house?! It's urgent!**_

_**LeeksForDaWin: Uhh.. Okay! Meet you here!**_

**DaLadyOrange, Le_Banana_God and 4 others left the group.**

"How do we get out of here? We can't go downstairs! Rinto is there!" Rin asked.

"We can still go downstairs. Let's use the back porch as exit." I replied.

"Right." She agreed.

We silently stood up, unlocked and went out of the room. We made it downstairs without leaving any creaks or sounds.

Rinto was still at the couch, typing furiously on his phone. Rin and I both gulped and went to the back door. We finally made it outside.

"Phew! Let's go to Miku's." I said.

We put on our flip flops which Rin was so kind to buy me one. And ran away to Miku's house.

Looking behind our backs, a red-faced Lenka went into Rin's house. She looked really furious.

"We are soooo dead soon." I murmured to Rin.

"If we die, we die together, okay?" Rin smiled. I smiled in return. Miku's house was in sight, we ran faster.

We finally made it to Miku's house. Our faces were decorated with beads of sweat.

Rin knocked at the door with shaky hand. Miku came and opened the door.

"Oh my goodness! You guys look like your ran for a mile!" She exclaimed with big eyes.

"That's way too much, Miku..." Rin panted.

"Come in! Stay until those two cool off...! Hehe." Miku laughed.

We went inside and stayed there. I wonder, how long will we stay here?

·

·

·

**Reina: *at mai house* Ahhh~ Home Sweet Home! I'm feeling sooo much better now since I know we won't be bothered by anybody anymore.**

**Rin and Len: Us too! This chapter made us more active! Haha!**

**Rinto and Lenka: SHUT UP! *chases the young Kagamines***

**Rin and Len: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US! WE'RE INVISIBLE!**

**Reina: Aren't they cute?! That's why I love them to death! See you guys soon~ *waves***


	22. Revenge is Insane

**Reina: Herro, Minna-San! Welcome back to our storieeeee!**

**Rin and Len: *waves* Hiiiiiiii!**

**Reina: Where are the other two?**

**Rin: They're both at the Hatsune's house.**

**Reina: Why?**

**Len: Fleeing from embarrassment.**

**Reina: *snickers* What crybabies.**

**Rin and Len: Okay! Review-Response Time!**

_**FangRide15: Yep, I am fine! It will take more than that to fully kill meh! So, it wasn't a hundred percent complete yet, huh? Well, it worked great! And thank you for removing her proof of existence here! **_

_**Rui-Chan: Hey! Your okay too! *hugglesssss* We all survived the war! And you! For a 12-year-old girl, you have, massive abilities! *pats head* Glad you loved the blackmailing! It was sooooo fun especially seeing the older one all flustered like that! ((Rin and Len: *laughs*)) Don't feel sorry for them! They should learn not to hide anything from us! ((Rin and Len: Right!)) ((Len: Oh~! Arigato! *devours bananas*)) Arigato! We're all hungry here! *takes the treats* You should have some too!**_

_**WonderRin: AWWWWWWWWWWW! DON'T BE SORRY FOR THEM! THEY WERE HIDING THEIR RELATIONSHIP FROM US! THEY DESEEEEEEEERVED IT! MUAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON THEIR FACES! HAHAHAHA! ((Kaito: NOOOOOO! MY ICE CREAM! T.T)) Gaaaah! Get out of here!**_

_**Shaymen23: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUNNNNNYYYYY! IT WAS FUN TO WRITE!**_

_**LuNaLoVeCoMiCs: YES! THEY ARE THE LOVE WARRIORS AND THEY HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE PROTECTED! ((Rin and Len: Dun kill us, pwease? *puppy eyes*)) Ahhh! Too cute! *glomps* Thank you! I feel great now! **_

_**Lerin Kagamine: *is teleported* Oooh! I love surprises! Mine is a cheesecake then... *finds it* Here it is! *opens door* HOLY CHEESECAKES! A CHEESECAKE PLUSHIE! OOOOHHHH! YOU'RE MINE! MINE! Thank you for having mercy on my shota cousin! ((Len: THANKYOUTHANKYOU! *bows repeatedly*)) O.o You look... Thank you? *sees you with a bazooka* Ahh! Len! Run for your shota life! ((Len: *hides*))**_

_**LorlaineMeTT: A new reviewer! Welcome! ((Rin and Len: Welcome!)) HERE IS THE UPDATE! DUN CHU DIE ON ME!**_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: Kagamine POWAH! ((Rin and Len: We're the most awesomest, coolest and most sexy Vocaloids evah!)) *sweatdrop* Right...**_

_**Maya Ria: Another new reviewer! Welcome! ((Rin and Len: Hiiiii!)) Thank you! Hope you enjoy further! Update here!**_

_**ChuChuTheGoddess: KAWAII! Ah yes... Rinto and Lenka are super pissed off! Thanks for erasing insanity's existence! We can all live happily!**_

**Reina: That ish all! Oh yes... I have news you guys..**

**Rin: Eh? You seem sad about it.**

**Len: What is it then?**

**Reina: *sighs* I'm sorry to say but... This story is about to end! Only 3 or 4 chapters left..**

**Rin and Len: WHAT?! Awww... We all love this story...**

**Reina: I know... So... I'll do the best ending to the best of my abilities! *flames of determination in background* **

**Rin and Len: Make this story worth reading!**

**Reina: Yes I will! And dun worry! I will still make stories! One-Shots and such! And a special dedicated story to a friend whose birthday is coming!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 18, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 18**

Rin's POV

*Same day*

I wonder... How are Rinto and Lenka doing? Are they still mad?

"Rin? Are you okay? You seem unsure of something..." Miku asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking how Rinto and Lenka are doing... What if they really murder us for doing that?" I said biting my thumb.

"Then, we die together." Len hugged me.

"We all die together since we we're involved in this." Miku smiled.

"Hmm... Thanks you guys." I replied returning the hug to Len.

"Now... I will call to other guys to come to my house and see the two lovebirds on how their doing. Sound good?" Miku suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." I commented.

Miku clasped her hands together. "Okay then! I'll be back!" She went to the home phone and dialed the others.

I leaned on Len's shoulder. "Don't worry. If we know then very well, they'll probably forget about soon. Maybe their making out now as we speak!"

I playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Pervert." I mumbled.

"You know you love me." He whispered with his sexy, husky voice. Shivers!

We both started leaning in. But, when our lips were in few millimeters away, a click was heard like from a camera.

We pulled away looking at the tealette who was trying to restrain herself from squealing crazily.

"OHMYLEEKS! YOUTWOAREGUARANTEEDASTHECUTESTCOUPLEINDAWORLD! Thank you for the picture!" She squirmed with hearts in her eyes.

Len and I blushed a cherry red.

_Ding Dong!_

Miku cleared her throat. "That must be them! Coming!" She walked towards the door revealing our other friends, Kaito, Gakupo and Gumi.

"Okay! We're all here! Let's go to Rin's house now!" Miku chirped. Len and I stood up, put on our flip flops and went outside.

"What will happen to us if they see us?" Kaito asked looking at me.

I only shrugged. "Who knows."

We arrived at my house in a matter of minutes. I swallowed a lump of nervousness. I knocked on the door.

No one answered.

"I don't think they're going to open up." I sighed dejectedly.

We all gave up on waiting and walked away from the front porch. Then, the door behind us opened. An aura of enragement and vengeance bursted out. Holy crap...

"Time to meet your fate." Lenka told us darkly. Rinto chuckled like an evil, mad scientist.

There was only one word on my mind and I shouted,

"RUUUUUUN!"

All of us fled away from the possessed-by-insanity couple as fast as possible. Atleast no one of us is a slow runner. I can hear the angry chase of Rinto and Lenka trailing behind us.

"AAAH! WHERE DO WE GO?!" Gumi screamed.

"DON'T ASK ME!" Gakupo replied.

"TO THE PARK!" Len shouted.

We all turned a sharp left to the park. People are starting to look at us. Embarrassing!

"WE HIDE!" Kaito instructed.

We split up into pairs. Kaito with Miku, Gumi with Gakupo and me with Len.

We found a good hiding spot. It was the same spot where I spied on Rinto and Lenka yesterday. I'm sure Rinto nor Lenka won't look up here and we see the whole park from up here as well where the other are hiding.

"Len...? Since we're up here, we can warn the others when the two are almost near them."

"Right." He agreed.

"Look! There they are!" I pointed to the middle entrance. Len followed my finger and spotted them. If look could kill right now, the park would have been a huge sea.

"Did we really pissed them off that much?" Len wondered.

"By the looks of it, we did."

They were still together heading towards the park statue where Miku and Kaito are hiding! Crap!

"Sh*t!" I pulled out my phone and furiously typed a message to Miku.

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Be still! They are coming your way!**

I pressed 'Send'.

Rinto and Lenka are frantically searching near the statue but never bothered to look at the bushes near the statue.

They moved to another spot. Looking to my left, I spotted a weird looking purple plant...

Wait, that's not a plant! That's Gakupo's big head! Next to me, Len was pressing to fast on his phone, sending a message to the cousins.

**To: Gakupo**

**From: Len**

**Hide your big head down! Idiot!**

After Len pressed 'Send', the purple spot instanly disappeared. I sighed in relief.

But, they coming straight to the spot where they are staying! Oh no! I can't send a text! His phone might create a sound!

Rinto leaned in the bushes and spread them apart. He looked dismayed finding no one there. Len let out a breath that he doesn't know he's been holding for a while.

"Pssssst!"

Huh? Len looked at me with a confused face like mine. We turned our back to see the others to the other trees.

"Thanks for notifying us." Miku wheezed out.

"We were almost caught!" Gumi exclaimed.

We both nodded. "Keep your eyes out for the two." Len reminded.

6 pairs of eyes are now on them. They look like as if they're going to give up. Then, their eyes went straight to where we are hiding. All of us gasped.

"Oh no! They're coming!" Miku pointed to the approaching blondes.

"Get something to defend yourselves with!" Gakupo said. We all snapped branches from the tree and prepared ourselves for the incoming siblings.

Rinto and Lenka reached our hiding place and looked at us with creepy, yandere faces. Gaaaah!

"Look, Lenka! A bunch of scared, colorful monkeys!" Rinto pointed to us.

"WE ARE NOT MONKEYS!" Miku retorted.

"Wow! The teal monkey spoke! How smart!" Lenka mockingly praised.

Okay... They are literally freaking me out! But, I'm really irritated now and veins started to pop in my head.

"Would you two snap out if it?!" I snapped, irritation starting to overpower me.

I climbed down the tree and stood in front of them. They look much more creepier closer. Good thing only a few people are in the park.

"This blonde monkey can stand! Can I pet her, Rinto? Can I? Can I?" Lenka pleaded. Rinto only chuckled and nodded.

"Yay!" Lenka jumped. She reached out for me. Tightening my grasp on the branch I'm holding, I raised it above her head and knocked her out leaving a bump on her head.

"What are you doing!?" Len screamed behind me. I ignored himand focused on my older brother who wanted to explode in my face. But, of course, I knocked him out similar with Lenka but harder.

With both of them out cold. The others climbed down the trees. "What did you do to them?!" Kaito asked inspecting the bumps on their heads.

"I just knocked them out! But it wasn't hard as Blunt Head Trauma, idiot!" I defended.

"Well, good work then!" Gakupo patted my shoulder. "Let bring them to your home, Rin."

"Un!" I nodded. Gakupo carried Rinto over his shoulder and Len carried his sister, bridal style. Lenka weighed lighter than Len?!

·

·

Reaching home, they both down the unconscious couple on the couch. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket filled with cold water. I brought it back to the living where everyone was waiting. Len looked at me curiously, pointing to the bucket.

I smirked. Miku saw my expression and said,

"Your gonna..?!" Too late! I dumped the cold water on the two immediately waking them up.

"Does that answer your question?" I smiled innocently. Miku only stared.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rinto and Lenka shouted at me in unison.

"SHADDUP!" I shouted back.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT RIN?!" Lenka pointed an accussing finger at me.

"To wake you up." I simply told her.

"Why does my head hurt- Rin! You little brat! Why did you hit me and Lenka on the head?!" Rinto pointed another accussing finger at me.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP POINTING AT ME?!" I raised my hands in frustration dropping the bucket I'm holding.

Len looked at me amusingly. I sent him a glare, telling him I'm serious. He cleared his throat and motioned for me to continue.

"Do you guys rememeber anything?" Asking, putting my hands on my hips.

"Uhh... No..." Lenka replied uncertainly.

"Me neither." Rinto said straightforward.

"You don't remember insanely chasing us?" Kaito questioned looking at the confused duo.

"Insanely chasing? What?" Lenka shook her head in confusion.

"You seriously don't remember anything? Not even a bit?" I asked intently looking them.

Both of them shook their heads. Lenka darted her eyes to her younger brother, looking for an explanation.

Len sighed. "Well, we went to Miku's house because you were mad at us for blackmailing you. Then, all of us went to Rinto's house to say sorry but you guys made it worse by insanely chasing us up to the park." He explained.

Lenka and Rinto looked dumbfounded. "We never knew..."

"So you mean... That you were driven by your enragement and chased us?" I looked at them.

And only nodded slowly.

Miku smiled brightly at them, "Don't you worry guys! We are not mad at you! We were just curious if you guys were dating or not."

Lenka and Rinto became flustered.

"We're sorry you guys... We took it waaaaay too far to your liking." I apologized sincerly.

"Nah! It's fine! Besides, it's was about time for you guys to know!" Lenka perked up.

Rinto only blushed further.

"Rinto! Be a man!" Len joked.

Rinto narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up." He growled.

·

·

Atleast we had everything sorted out. Lenka and Rinto finally admitted that they've been dating for 3 weeks now! Almost a month even!

Rinto and Lenka decided to stay in our house while Len and I will stay at their house.

*Night Time!*

"Tiring day, huh?" Len sighed laying on the bed.

"Uh huh... Wild chases, cold water dumping, insane siblings. What more could you ask for?" I sarcastically mentioned to him and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

Len laughed. I rolled my eyes on him. "Atleast we know that both Rinto and Lenka are cool with the blackmail." He said.

I hummed as a response. Then, the bed shifted a little and he became silent. I turned to my back to see if he's already asleep but instead of seeing his sleeping figure, I only saw an empty space.

"Len?" I stood up and rubbed my eyes. He's not there! Where is he? When I turned again, I saw a pair of sapphire eyes looking back at me. I gasped in surprise.

"What the heck?!" I stared wide-eyed at him.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned by him on the bed. I flushed.

"What are you do- Mmph!?" He jammed his lips on me, kissing me roughly. I noticed the eagerness in the kiss and of course, I kissed him back.

My senses are going haywire! It felt so good that a moan erected from me. I felt him smirk against the kiss.

He pulled away from my lips and trailed down to my collarbone and to my neck. My mind became numb and I felt nothing but pleasure.

·

·

·

**Reina: Okay! Cut! I seriously needed to stop there before I end up making a lemon! Oops! *noticed that the Rin and Len are not with meh* Mmm...? Where did they go? *goes upstairs to check***

**Rin: Len!**

**Len: Shhhh! Do you want Reina-Chan to hear?!**

**Rin: N-No! We'll never hear the end from her!**

**Len: Then stay quiet.**

**Reina: *starting to nosebleed* W-What are they doing..? *eavesdropping on their room* **

**Rin: L-Len..! That tickles!**

**Len: Hmm... Then I should I tickle you more? *groans***

**Reina: Oh my cheesecakes... *nosebleeds* Let's leave them be! Jaa!~**

**Rin: Len... **

**Reina: You know what? I'll stay! *nosebleeds***


	23. Problems Solved and The Prom Dance

**Reina: Okay! Let's get started! This is the second to the last chapter... You can guys kill meh!**

**Rin and Len: NOOO! No one will keel chu! We'll protect you! **

**Reina: But! **

**Rin and Len: Buts are for pooping! **

**Reina: *scoffs* Okay fine! **

**Rin and Len: Review-Response Time!**

_**LuNaLoVeCoMiCs: IT WAS VEEEEEEERY TEMPTING TO WRITE! BUT! ITS STILL RATED T!**_

_**FangRide15: Heh, me too! Although it reminded me of my younger brother and younger cousins. (They are all boys. I'm da only girl!)**_

_**rinxlenfan4ever: Yep, it was really goofy. The ending was limey, eh? ((Rin and Len: REINA-CHAN! *cherries*)) **_

_**WonderRin: WE ALL LOVE RIN AND LEN'S HOT, SEXY TIME WITH EACH OTHER! *nosebleed explosion!* ((Rin and Len: OH MY GOD, REINA-CHAN! CUT IT OUT!)) I also have a sensitive heart, Rinny! ((Rin: Oohh! A name twinny! Hiii!)) And, I'm a die hard fan of these two! XDD**_

_**Rui-Chan: Crazy younger siblings and Insane older siblings, what more would you ask for? XDDD Anyways, Len tends to think perverted at times making him a little bipolar. Hehe. ((Len: I don't think like that!)) Yes, you do! From a shota to a Spice!Len isn't something to go unnoticed, Lenny! ((Len: Just shut up.)) Haha! Aww... I'll do my best to make an awesome and fluffy ending for this! You are an excellent fighter!**_

_**Lerin Kagamine: Uhh... Calm down! I'm okay with it! *sees you change into Demonic Form* Holy...! Don't hurt mah cousins! ((Len: REINA-CHAN! HELP MEH! THE DEVIL IS CHASING MEEEEE!)) Lenny-Boy! I'm coming! *zooms to you and sees you being blasted to da Moon* LEEEEEEEEENNY! Why?! ((Len: HELP MEEEEEEEEE! *lands on da moon*)) *begs* PLEASE BRING HIM BACK! I'LL GIVE YOU AN INFINITE SUPPLY OF LEMONS! JUST BRING HIM BACK! ((Rin: BRING HIM BACK! Pweeeeeease...? *puppy eyes*)) GROUND RINNY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! NOOOO! ((Rin: What did we do to you...?)) YOUR GOING TO BASH MEH FOR WRITING THOSE?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE INTENDED FOR TEENS ONLY! HAVE MERCY ON USSSS! *protects Rinny***_

_**LorlaineMeTT: THEY ARE THE HOTTEST COUPLE EVERRR! I TELL YA! Rinto and Lenka are fine! No need to worry! RIN X LEN! SQUEE! **_

_**PandaPuppet: Hmm... I'll think about it..! ((Rin and Len: NO! Don't think about it!))**_

**Reina: That ish all for da reviews! Now, may I present you with the second to the last chapter!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 19, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 19 **

Len's POV

Okay.. Back to school... Again.

The others and I are walking through the hallways. Rin is right beside me with a pleasant smile on her face. Miku and Gumi are chit-chatting with each other while the guys are having a 'manly talk', as they call it, with each other.

"OHAYO, LEN-SAMA!"

"YOU LOOK WAY HOTTER THAN BEFORE!"

"LOVE MEEEEEE, LEN-SAMA!" ((**A/N: Don't think that the annoying fangirls are gone! Haha!**))

I mentally facepalmed. Can't they get the hint that I'm not interested?!

Rin was laughing at my expression. I glared at her. Her eyes softened and wrapped her petite hands around my larger ones. I instantly relaxed.

"Grumpy again?" She teased.

"Don't even start." I grumbled. She giggled lightly.

"STUDENTS, ATTENTION! AN ASSEMBLY WILL BE HELD AT THE GYMNASIUM NOW. PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM." Our Student Council Treasurer, Kagane Rui announced over the PA.

"Alrighty! Let's gooooo!" Miku declared and went in front of us with Gumi. We trailed behind her and Rin laughed lightheartedly.

Reaching the gym, most of the students are already in here. But, I noticed there were decorations around. What did we miss here?

"Guys! I'll do now with the officers. See you!" Gakupo waved and went to the awaiting officers.

"See you, Gaku-nii!" Gumi waved back.

Somone cleared their throat over the microphone. I turned to see the SC Auditor, Kagene Rei, who looks very similar with Rui who has black hair and amber eyes, but no way related. Just like me and Rin.

"Students, please settle down in your seats now. The assembly will start in 3 minutes." He spoke with authority. Students quieted down and settled. The five of us sat on the 5th row of the bleachers.

Rei stepped back from the microphone and replaced by SC President, Aoki Lapis who has bluish-purple long purple hair and lots of gems with her. She also has a twin sister named Merli Lapis who is the SC Vice President.

"Ohayo, Students of Crypton! We have called you today for a special meeting for all of us." She introduced.

"Since, summer vacation is just a 4 days away, we have decided that on the last day of school, we shall have a prom dance party!" She cheerfully announced.

Most of the students cheered and pumped their fists in the air as a sign of excitement and agreement. I was also feeling excited not just because summer is around the corner, but for the dance too, I get to spend time with Rin.

Miku and Gumi cheered aloud, "THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST ONE EVER!"

Rin agreed but she remained calm. She'll probably save it for later.

"Ahem! There's a catch! You should have a DATE! No people coming outside from Crypton is allowed." She warned. The other students froze. But, the girls engaged themselves in a riot by irritating me.

"LEN-SAMA! WILL YOU BE MY DATEEEEE?"

"NO! CHOOSE ME INSTEAD!"

"HE'LL BE MY DATE! MINE!"

Freaky stalkers.

I didn't answer them but they kept on fighting.

Merli took over next. "Alright! Settle down please." The girls gradually stopped fighting over me.

"This dance is meant for all of us to enjoy our last day here in this school year. So, you all have to come!" She grinned.

Kaito's sister, who is the SC Secretary, Shion Kaiko spoke next, "All of you should wear semi-formal or formal clothes, okay! No casual!" She joked.

Gakupo or SC PRO (Press Relations Officer) went to the microphone saying,

"In the dance, we will have lots of food, drinks, music and at the end of the night, we will announce who will be the Prom King and Queen."

One of the girls exploded saying, "AND THAT WILL BE AND LEN-SAMA!"

"NO! ME AND HIM!"

"SHUT UP! IT WILL ME AND LEN-SAMA!"

I grabbed my head in frustration. Rin looked tried to cheer me up by soothing my back gently. I eventually relaxed at a bit.

As if sensing my discomfort. Gakupo stopped the fight, "Please, there are a lot of guys around you. You can't split Len into two." He glared at the girls. They pouted and crossed their arms.

'I should thank him later.' I mentally reminded myself.

"Well! That's all for today! Please go to your respective classes to spend the remaining minutes. Have a good day everyone!" Aoki dismissed us and we all went to our first periods.

·

·

*At Lunch*

This is torture. Help me escape for them! Let me die in a hole! Anything to stop them! Gakupo can't stop them since he's planning for the upcoming dance.

"PLLLLEEEEEEASE LEN-SAMAAAAA! GO OUT WITH MEEE!"

"HE'LL GO OUT WITH ME! YOU KNOW HE HAS THE HOTS FOR ME!"

"NO HE DOESN'T YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

"NO! YOU ARE!"

Then, the girls arrived witnessing the arguement.

Miku and Gumi looked furious. ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS. Seeing the look on their faces, Rin backed away from them and went to where we guys are staying.

"I think they're going to explode..." Rin pointed to the two red-faced girls.

"Should we stop them, Len?" Kaito casted a glance at Len.

"Don't. This might entertain me." I smirked.

"Such a sadist." Rin rolled her eyes. I only smiled.

" #%&!"

" #%&*!?"

"ENOUGH!" Miku screamed.

The girls glared at Miku for interupting them. This only flicked a fuse on Miku and Gumi.

Both of them stomped their way to the girls madly.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Gumi screeched. Okay... This is a rare moment to hear Gumi swear.

The girls fully stopped and looked at the fuming tealette and greenette.

"YOU GUYS ARE FRICKING ANNOYING AS HELL! DON'T YOU GET THE POINT THAT HE'S DATING ALREADY?!" Miku voiced out angrily.

"WE DON'T CARE!" All of the fangirls screamed at them. My head hurts so bad. I felt arms tangle themselves around me. I see Rin trying to comfort me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"LEN-SAMA WILL BE MINE!" They all screamed.

"What is all the ruckus here?" An authority-voice asked. All heads turned to see two of the SC. Kagane Rui and Kagene Rei.

"Why are you all shouting at these girls?" Rui pointed to Miku and Gumi.

"THEY ARE SCREAMING AT US FIRST!" They blamed Miku and Gumi.

"Oh? Why did you two did that?" Rei stared at them with his amber eyes.

"We were defending Len. He being really bothered _by these girls._" Miku spitted her words out with venom in her voice.

Rui and Rei sighed. "Again with Len?"

Gumi nodded. "And he's already dating!"

Both officers had their eyes popped. "My, my Len. Why didn't you tell us?" Rui pouted.

Rin also has her eyes popped out. Oh yeah, she doesn't know I'm friends with the officers. Oopsy me.

"For 3 months now." I simply replied.

Dramatic gasps came from the girls. Rei and Rui looked amused. "Level up, Len." Rei said. "Who is the lucky girl?! I wanna meet her!" Rui childishly asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I chuckled. If you haven't noticed, I didn't remove my arms from Rin.

Rei and Rui walked over. Rui seeing Rin suddenly screamed out, "AAAAHHHH! SO CUUUUTE!"

Rin looked flabbergasted. I unwrapped my arms around her and stood up. Rin did the same.

"Rei, Rui, meet Natsuhana Rin."

"Nice to meet 'cha!" Rui grinned widely.

"Pleasure's mine." Rei nodded acknowledgely.

Rin giggled. "Same goes to you!"

Rui glomped Rin. "I LOVE HER LEN! I APPROVE A GUZILLION TIMES!"

The ignored girls was witnessing the whole scene and started to swear at Rin. A vein popped in my head. This didn't go unnoticed by Rei. Rei pried Rui off of Rin and went back into Officer Mode.

"Girls. Do we need to make a new rule of staying away from Len and the punishment of being in detention for the whole year?" Rei and Rui simultaneously said.

The girls stood frozen, frightened. They all shouted a big 'NNOOOO!'.

"Then, I conclude that this problem is clear, no?" Rui said.

"Yes it is." Kaito replied.

"Good. Then, we shall take our leave now." Rei dismissed. Rui whispered to Rin,

"We'll both catch up with you soon!" Rin smiled and waved.

The girls quietly retreated to their seats, not saying a word.

"Thank goodness that's off our shoulders! Especially you Len." Miku said.

I exhaled deeply, feeling free.

"Now! Who are your partners?" Miku wiggled her brows.

"Do you need to ask?" Rin told her. We all laughed.

"How about you Gumi? Who are going with? Gumo is not here in Crypton." Kaito asked.

"I'll just go with Gaku-nii and assist him in his officer work. But, of course, I'd still have some fun by stalking Rin and Len in their moments together." Gumi replied with a teasing voice.

"Gumiiiiiii!" Rin buried her tomato face in her palms. I was blushing slightly.

"We should prepare for the dance! Thursday will be shopping day! Girls and boys are separated!" Miku declared.

"Kay! We'll do it!" Rin and Gumi agreed.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!

*Later in Music Class*

"Alright, guys! Free periods until Thursday! Besides, you all did a fantastic with the past months!" Reina-Sensei announced.

The students immediately went to their circle of friends and chatted. Rin and I along with Miku and Kaito went to Reina.

"Sooo... I am guessing you guys are partners for the dance?" She asked. We all nodded in agreement.

"Good! Oh, and Rin and Len? Do you guys have more songs?"

Rin nodded and replied, "Yeah, we do. Why?"

"Well.. I really need a song to sing in the prom dance and unfortunately, I'm out of inspiration." She shrugged.

"I see. I don't see why we can't do you a favor." I smiled. Reina laughed and thanked us.

"Here's the list! Choose!" Rin gave a sheet of paper which had all the song titles we composed. Her eyes scanned through them until she stopped at a spot.

"Oh! This songs sound perfect! 'Last Night, Good Night'." Hmm... Not bad.

"I love that song! Rin sung it sooooooo beautifully!" Miku marveled. Kaito nodded his head in argeement.

"That's because Rin has the most beautiful golden voice." I said sincerely.

Rin blushed a bit at the compliment. "That's sweet." She murmured, giving the music sheets with the chosen song.

"Ah! Thank you Rin! I owe you!" Reina bear-tackled-hugged Rin.

After letting go, Rin asked,

"Would you like to practice it now?"

"Sure!" Came the enthusiastic reply.

I left them alone to practice the song. I tagged along with Miku and Kaito.

"You know Len, your a very lucky guy to have Rin-Chan with you." Miku said.

"How do you say?" Kaito asked her.

"Well, think about it, at first, she was all solitude-y and alone but now, look at her!" Our eyes darted to Rin and Reina who were in a middle of a laugh trip.

"She is suuuuuuuper kind, generous and beautiful. She's like an all-in-one." She told us as-a-matter-a-factly.

"That is why Len, you should never EVER hurt her in anyway. I swear, if you hurt her...!" Kaito grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. She breathed fast.

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt her? I love her and ONLY HER." I seriously looked at Miku.

"Good. Because if you did...!"

"Okay! That's enough, Miku." Kaito soothed her.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

We grabbed our bags and slang them over our shoulders. Rin and Reina came back looking a thousand times happier than before.

"Ahh! Reina has a beautiful voice!" Rin admired.

"Nuh uh! You have the most beautiful voice ever! No buts!" Reina narrowed her eyes jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Rin waved her hand mockingly.

"Well, I'm off to the café! See you guys!" Reina greeted her byes and left.

·

·

"I'm excited for the dance!" Rin excitedly voiced out.

"Not as much as I am." I replied.

"Why is that?" She tilted her head in question.

"Hmm... Wait until the dance!" I played.

"Hey! No fair! Tell me!"

"Nope. Patience is a virtue!" I scolded.

"Fine. Meanie." She puffed her cheeks in impatience.

·

·

·

**Reina: Oooh! What is Len planning on?**

**Rin: Dun ask me! **

**Len: Well... I dun know either.**

**Reina: You'll find out at the last chapter of the story! Unfortunately...**

**Rin and Len: We'll miss this story...**

**Reina: I know you will! I have already planned the ending and it will be amazing! I promise!**

**Rin: Remember guys! She promised an amazing ending!**

**Len: If she broke it! We'll eat her alive!**

**Reina: OKAY! THAT'S CREEPY LEN!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa~ See you at the last chapter!**


	24. A Butterfly Amongst The Shadows

**Rin and Len: *whispers* Psst!**

**Rin: Konnichiwa Minna-San! Welcome back to Reina-Chan's story! Unfortunately the last chapter...**

**Len: It was soooo fun to hang out with you guys! But, as to congrate Reina-Chan in completing her story, Rin and I called the other Vocaloids to surprise her and of course, you guys are also with us!**

**Rin: Don't tell her! Here she comes!**

**Reina: *sighs* Sorry for the delay! Welcome back! Let's respond to da reviews!**

**Rin and Len: Review-Response Time!**

_**Rui-Chan: Hehe... Everything has to end at some point. But, you shall not see the last of Natsuhana Reina! ((Len: What?! I scare you? AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME EATING RIN?!)) Len! Calm down! She's already scared and your only making it worse! ((Len: ... Sorry...)) *huggles you* Len won't eat Rin. If he did, you can torture him. ((Len: WHAT?!)) I'll do my best in this chapter! Rei and Rui are awesome, that's why I called you Rui-Chan! AWESOME! Don't go all demon-y on me!**_

_**WonderRin: AWWW! DUN CRY! I'LL DO MAH BEST FOR YOU! FOR EVERYONE! The fangirls caught you off guard, yes? Haha! Len ONLY belongs to Rin. RIN ONLY! XPPP**_

_**SecretFangirl22: ... O.o... Oh~kay... Well, first of all, Hii! Second, I'm really sorry because I intended this story to be all humorous in the end. Thirdly, uhhh... Thank you? Eep! *hides***_

_**FangRide15: Len has something gooooood on his sleeves...! ((Len: Oi! Your making sound perverted!)) Well, your perverted that's why, but honestly, it's not perverted at all! It's gonna be fluffeh! And, thank you sooo much for the support! Fantastic work on your story! ;)))**_

_**Lerin Kagamine:((Rin: That's because Len's awesomeness is too much for the Moon to handle!)) ((Len: *from the Moon* I LOVE YOU RIN!)) Hahaha! Please bring him back! Their WEDDING ALREADY?! ((Rin and Len: WHAT?!)) Uhh... Isn't that a bit rushed? Hmm... If ever they get married, you would be their daughter since you look so much like them! Hehe! Yes, I won't! *Len is brought back* LENNY BOY! ((Rin: Lennnnnyyy!)) *glomps* Haaa! Your back! ((Len: Yes! Now, LET ME BREATHE!)) Oh sorry! *lets go* *takes food* THANK YOU! AND THE WEDDING WILL BE SOON... I guess? *sees Knife Bazooka* ((Rin: Waahh! She is gonna kill us!)) Gaah! I don't want another war!**_

_**PandaPuppet: Oh..! You must have mistaken! Luka is in another school with Meiko, Gumo and Akaito! Remember in Chapter 13? They are in Yamaha Academy! Summmmer! Unfortunately, mine's still a few weeks away! :((**_

_**Shaymen23: Aww... Don't be sad! I will NEVER DIE! Thank chu sooooo much!**_

_**Ailinh: Aww... I love and hate cliffhangers! Here's the ending. I guess I also post an epilogue soon.**_

_**ChuChuTheGoddess: Yes, this is da chapter... Thank you soooo much for supporting! The girls are annoying, neh? They just won't leave Len alone. O.o... Okay? *takes fruit* ((Rin and Len: Arigato!)) Noooooo... Dun cry! I won't disappear from the face of the earth! Hahahahaha!**_

_**LorlaineMeTT: Ehehe... Gomennasai! This chapter will make it up to you! Fluffffffffyyyyyy! **_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: It's okay! I understand your busy in your side there! Rinto and Lenka are making babies for us right now. ((Rin and Len: YES! WE'RE GOING TO BE GODPARENTS!)) Muahahaha!**_

**Reina: Well, that's it for this story's reviews! Thank you so much for almost 200 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! Now, may I humbly present you, The Last Chapter of A Butterfly Amongst The Shadows.**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Last Chapter, Chapter 20, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 20**

Rin's POV

"Miku! Slow Down! Prom is like 7 hours away!" I whined being pulled by the hyper Miku. Gumi is running beside me.

"We can't slow down, Rin! We have to make you the prettiest out of them all!" Gumi squealed.

"Hhhhhaaaaaaaaiiiiii!" I screamed, legs tired from all the catching up. God! Miku has speed!

"We're here! Let's go to my favorite shop! I'm sure Lily will have what we need!" Miku pulled me in the mall towards her favorite shop. We stopped at a shop named 'Shine, Shimmer and Glimmer'. Sounds shiny.

Miku pushed me inside. "Lily-Chan!" She waved towards a lady with long blonde hair and purplish-blue eyes. She looked pretty!

"Miku-Chan! My best customer! Anything for today?" She asked nicely.

Miku nodded her head eagerly. "Yes please! Do you have gowns for a prom for her?" She pointed towards me.

She darted her eyes to me. Her eyes sparkled. "She's pretty cute! I'm Lily!" She reached out hand for a shake.

I smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Natsuhana Rin!"

She now put her hands on her chin in thought. She scanned her eyes through my whole body. Then, she snapped her fingers.

"I have the perfect dress for her! Wait here." She walked away to a closet and looking the dress she's talking about.

"Oohh! I can't wait! Lily always chooses the best gowns!" Miku jumped. Gumi wandered off, looking for her own gown.

"Found it! Here it is!" My eyes widened upon seeing the gown she's holding.

It was simple yet so beautiful. A strapless golden yellow gown, decorated with gold and silver gems on the corset part. There were strands of gems wrapped around the waist and falling down to the bottom, just like a waterfall.

My words seemed to be stuck in my throat. Miku was jumping up and down beside me with a hugeeeee smile on her face.

"THAT IS CERTAINLY PERFECT FOR RIN! WE'LL TAKE IT!" Miku said.

"What?! It looks expensive..."

"Don't be such a pessimist, Rin! It's on me! I want you to enjoy this dance!" Miku offered. "And no buts!" She added.

I sighed. When she says that, there is no way of getting out of it.

"Fine..." I reluctantly agreed.

"Great! Come with me and we see if it fits you!" Lily beamed and motioned me to follow her.

Miku's POV

THIS IS GONNA BE SOOOOOOOO AWESOME! I strolled around the shop, looking for my own dress. I can't get the smile off my face! I'm so excited!

I stumbled upon a teal gown with frills on the sleeves and various seaquins designing the skirt. A teal artificial flower is attached in the middle of the top part. It was simple but pretty. I took it and went off to find Gumi. But, it seems she found me first.

"Miku!" Gumk waved, walking to me.

"Did you find a dress for you?" She nodded and held up the gown. She picked a sleeveless emerald green gown with two layers of skirts and frills at the bottom. The top part has various shapes of emerald jewels shining in the light. PRETTY!

"Perfect! Let's go check on Rin! I am dying to see her!" I chirped. Gumi agreed and went to the fitting room. Lily was standing on the first stall looking amazed. I asked her,

"Well...?"

She grinned, "See for yourselves." Gumi and I peeked in and our jaws practically dropped to the floor.

AHHHHHHH!

Rin was looking all embarrassed wearing it but, it fitted her perfectly!

"WE WILL DEFINITELY TAKE IT!" I shouted. Lily nodded and helped Rin take off the dress. Gumi and I went to the other stalls to try on our gowns.

Few minutes later, I went out of the stall. Gumi went out next after a few seconds.

Rin and Lily are checking over our gowns. Lily was nodding her head in agreement while Rin was raising both of her thumbs saying that she loves it.

"Yay! We are taking all three, Lily!" I declared. Lily nodded and went to the counter. Gumi and I changed back into our regular clothes and gave the dresses to Lily.

After paying the dresses, we went out of the shop feeling super satisfied. Lily bid her byes to us. We waved back and went to my house to prepare for the dance. Gumi, next to me checked the time.

"Wow... I didn't realize we've been there for 3 hours." She said.

"That is the reason why we go early! Come on, we still have 5 hours to prepare!" We picked up the pace and went to my house.

Rin's POV

As soon as we entered Miku's Chan's house, both girls roughly pulled me to Miku's room.

"OWOWWW! COULD YOU ATLEAST SLOW DOWN?!" I complained.

"NO TIME!" They simultaneously replied. Upon entering the tealette's room, Miku threw me one of her bathrobes and changed in the bathroom.

After exiting the bathroom, they pushed me into a chair and played with my face with make-up. Like a doll or something...

·

·

"DONE!" Miku and Gumi said with excitement clearly written on their faces.

"We've done a great job, no?" Miku proudly asked.

Gumi nodded like a little child. "Could I atleast see myself?" I asked getting impatient since both of them are blocking the mirror.

Miku and Gumi separated and I saw my own reflection.

"TA-DAAAAA!" They said with outstreched arms.

I can't even recognize myself... Wow... Atleast my face wasn't like a clown's.

"Wow..." That was all I managed to say.

"Presenting, Rin! The goddess of beauty!" Miku announced like a royal speaker.

"Now, let's get your gown on!" Gumi clapped.

Miku got the gown from the bed and I removed the bathrobe I'm wearing revealing a matching light yellow tube top and shorts. Both of them helped me slipped on the gown.

Finally, Miku zipped the zipper up and stepped back to marvel at their work.

"KKKKYYYAAAAA! WEARETHEBESTDESIGNERSINDAWORLDDDD!" Ugh! I needed to cover my ears!

I turned the mirror and I was frozen in my spot. It that even me?

"Rin! Your such a dream come true for Len!" Miku had hearts in her eyes.

"Ack! Miku, we only have 2 hours! Let's go! Rin, you stay here first!" Miku and Gumi frantically was over the place, preparing themselves. I stayed in a spot where I won't be involved in their clumsyness.

·

·

After almost forever, they finished. Mikuo offered to give us a ride in his car and we gladly accepted it.

*School Entrance*

Mikuo stopped the car at the entrance and we got out of the automobile.

"Thanks for the ride, Mikuo-Kun!" I acknowledge with a smile.

"No problem, now have fun there! I'll pick you up at 8, Miku." And with that, he drove back to their house.

"Come on! The boys must be waiting for us!" We all nodded and went to the gym where the ball was being held.

Two guys opened the door for us. "Welcome to Crypton's Prom Dance!" They enthusiastically greeted.

"Thank you!" We bowed.

Wow... The gym was totally different at this kind of occasion. Decorations were everywhere. There was an orchestra playing on the podium. Foods and beverages are served at the right corner of the gym. Just like a real prom dance.

"This is great! The SCs did a great job doing all this!" Gumi admired.

"Hello ladies." A familiar voice said. We all looked to our right seeing Kaito in his formal tuxedo with a white flower clipped on the left part of his chest.

"Kaito! You look amazing!" Miku ran up to him and gave him one of her infamous bear hugs. Gumi and I laughed at Kaito unexpected expression.

"Same goes to you." He replied. "Oh yeah Rin, Len is around here somewhere. Just keep an eyes on a blonde wearing a tux wearing a yellow flower on his right part." I nodded and smiled.

Gumi turned to me and said, "I'll go to Gaku-nii now. See you when I stalk you guys!" She waved. I blushed at what she said but I let it slide for now.

I strolled around the gymnasium looking for Len. I sighed. He was nowhere to be found! Maybe the fangirls crushed him.

"Looking for me?" Arms snaked around my waist as a husky voice whispered near my ear. It didn't take me a second to recognize him.

"You look much more beautiful tonight." He complimented. I turned to look at him completely.

"Your not so bad yourself." I complimented back. He was indeed wearing what Kaito explained, a tuxedo with a pretty yellow flower on his right chest.

"Good evening, Students of Crypton!" Is that Reina over the mike? Oh! She gonna sing now!

"I hope you're having good time with your partners right now. Time for a slow dance whereas I shall be singing a very meaningful song created by one of my talented students. The song is entitled, 'Last Night, Good Night'."

Len looked at me with his hypnotizing sapphire eyes and asked while reaching his hand, "May I have this dance, fair maiden?"

I bowed gracefully and said, "I would love to, kind sir." I wrap my hands around his and positioned my other hand on his left shoulder while he again, wrapped his right arm on my waist.

Reina started singing.

_Suyasuya yume wo miteru _

_Kimi no yokogao _

_Kidzukazu koboreta namida _

_Hoo wo tsutau_

We both danced slowly yet gracefully following the beat of the music. Everything seemed to blur around me, getting lost in Len's entrancing eyes.

I didn't noticed the girls intensely staring at us with great jealousy. I erased them from my mind and only focused on Len.

_Last night, Good night _

_Last night, Good night _

_Itsuka wa mukaeru _

_Saigo wo omou yo _

_Yozora ni negau no _

_Tokiwa no egao wo_

_Oyasumi_

As Sensei ended the song, a round af applause cheered for her and she thanked them and went down the podium. The orchestra continued making music for the dance.

"Hey Rin. Follow me." Len said.

"Huh? Where to?"

"You'll see. Come on." He kept his hands wrapped around mine and lead me out of the gymnasium towards a familiar path.

Len opened the door to our secret place.

"Len..."

"Remember how everything started?" He started reminiscing our day first met.

"Hmm... Yeah... Everything was so awkward between us that time..." I followed.

I noticed there were lots of dragonflies, fireflies and butterflies swarming around in the shadows.

Len noticed me staring me at the said insects and said,

"You know, Rin... The butterflies remind me of you..."

Confused, I asked, "How? I don't see any relation."

"I just realized it now but before you were **A Butterfly Amongst The Shadows**." This only make me more confused.

"That was before. You being in solitude, being alone... But now, look at yourself." And as if on cue, a single butterfly flew to us. Len reached out a hand and the butterlfly settled itself on it, its wings fluttering slowly.

"Just like this one, you separated yourself from the darkness and flew right towards us. And like spreading your wings, you made us much happier and livelier than before." He honestly told me.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Len's words really touched me. Did I really do all that?

The butterfly flew away from Len's hand and went back to its group of friends, flying away together.

We didn't say a word. We just watching the butterflies flutter away in the moonlight.

"I'm consider myself very lucky to have a person like you, Rin."

My eyes widen at his words. Just like what Miku said to me.

"I'm very glad I followed you here. I'm happy that we became close friends. I'm overwhelmed when you accepted my confession. I'm happy about everything we've done together. Every single thing."

"Len... Did you stay up all night thinking those?" I joked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"That's why... I wanted to ask you something..." He said.

"What is it..?" Why do I have an overwhelming feeling in the pit of my stomach?

He let go of me and kneeled on one leg. ((**A/N: HOLY COW! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOREEEEEEE! ASK HER! GODDAMMIT!**)) I stepped back a bit, completely surprised by this sudden action. Is he gonna...? But, we're too young...

As if he just read my mind, he said, "I know we're too young for this but I made it a bit different... I called it a 'Promise Ring'." He informed me.

He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and revealed a beautiful gold ring with a sapphire gem in the middle. I put my hands on my mouth, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Rin...? I promise wholeheartedly that I'll stay by your side forever. Will you promise me that you will too?" He proposed.

I immediately answered, "Yes... I promise!" He then stood up, removed the ring from the box and slipped it on my ring finger. I tackled him and cried tears of happiness.

"I'll wait for 5 or more years for you..." He whispered. I smiled feeling very content in my whole life.

He pulled away and cupped my cheeks and took my lips into his.

Third Person POV

Two people. Connected by a promise. Their love never ending.

Lips moved in perfect synchronicity. Two souls completely made for each other.

Natsuhana soon-to-be Kagamine Rin will always be Kagamine Len's beautiful butterfly. Even if she was _A Butterfly Amongst The Shadows. _

·

·

·

**Reina: *cries tears of joy* Oh my god... Did I seriously wrote this? It's now complete everyone! Thank you sooooooo much for staying tuned! I LOOOOOOOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

**Other Vocaloids: *jumps* CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Reina: *jumps 10 feet in the air* YOU GUYS WANT ME TO GET KILLED?! Oh wait... Did you just say 'Congratulations'? **

**Miku: What else?! Your story was the blast! **

**Reina: *wails* Wahhhh! Thank you so much! Where are...?**

**Rin and Len: *running and glomps* CONGRATULATIONS REINA-CHAN!**

**Reina: Gyaaa! Ow... Huh...? YOU TWO! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! You planned this didn't you?**

**Rin and Len: Uh-huh! **

**Reina: Now... Let us say goodbye to this unexpected great story everybody... **

**Rin: Thank you so much for loving Reina-Chan's story! **

**Len: We will be back soon with more stories!**

**Reina: We will definitely see each again! Don't forget to check out my poll! Vote now for your choice! Thank you again everybody!**

**All of us: A Butterfly Amongst The Shadows, COMPLETED! THANK YOU! *bows***


	25. Epilogue: A Handful Future

**Reina: Yosh~a! Hello mah beautiful creatures!**

**Rin and Len: That sounds scary coming from you..**

**Reina: Eehh? Whatever! Pulling that aside, you adorable readers are begging me to do an epilogue! And here it is! It shows dem future of mah precious cousins including the other couples desu!**

**Rin and Len: Review-Response Time! Reina-Chan always look forward to this. **

_**rinxlenfan4ever: You are just like Miku-Chan somehow! Take that as a compliment! I'm much worse than that! Hahaha! ((Rin and Len: You don't say..)) SHADDUP! Aww.. You people are making me cry! Here is a special present for all you fabu people out there!**_

_**FangRide15: Hehe! That was mah ultimate goal for this story! FLUFFY! I also can't wait for yours!**_

_**WonderRin: I GAVE YOU THE FEELS?! Ehehe...! Woah! Calm down girl! I hope you'll like this bonus! It may be short but it still counts, noh?**_

_**Rui-Chan: THAT IS SOME SERIOUS SPEECH YOU GOT THERE. Let me summarize everything that I have to say. You are one of my most supportive reader/reviewer along with the others. You all inspired me to keep going. And guys are my source of light everytime I feel down. So, Arigatou Gozaimasu! I look forward to talk and see you in my other stories again!**_

_**Lolly101: Oh! You are the recent follower! Thank you sooooo much for checking out mah story! I truly appreciate wholeheartedly you taking your time to read this! Thankies to you! Haha! Yes, many are telling to convert this into M but, I don't have the heart yet to write it! XPP Oh, also on a side note, Thank you for liking my other story!**_

_**PandaPuppet: Your wish has come true, young reviewer! And yes, you wrote it. (Whatever it is... XDD)**_

_**Amazon Huntress: Yai... Here's dem epilogue! New stories will be written soon! I promise!**_

_**Lerin Kagaminez: Yoshi! I promised, you are a proud daughter of the Kagamines! I will mention you in this epilogue so don't cry! And yes, my new stories will be up soom after finishing this epilogue! And, they will be rated T! **_

_**ChuChuTheGoddess: Thankies to you! Here is a bonus! Thank you for acknowledge mah goddess-like voice? ((Rin and Len: Oh realllyyyyy?)) Take a joke, fools. Hahaha!**_

_**Leaf-Apirilia: Thank you! And btw, you have a beautiful username! Teehee!**_

_**LorlaineMeTT: D'Awwwww! I dun want to see tears! But if they are happy tears... I guess that is okie! I hope you feel better now that I posted a bonus!**_

**Reina: Done! Let's me now present a special bonus epilogue!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Epilogue Chapter, COMMENCE!**

**Epilogue**

Third Person POV

*Time Skip: A few years*

"Rilliane! Be careful with that!" A young voice shouted.

"Don't be worry Allen! I'll be fine!" A cheeky voice replied.

"Rilliane! Allen! Time for snacks!" A mature female voice called to the young ones.

"Okay, Onee-Chan!" They replied in unison. The twins ran into the house, taking off their footwear and placed it in the shoe rack.

"Onee-Chan? What did you make for us?" The younger of the twins, asked.

"Your... Favorites! Orange pie for Rilliane and banana pie for Allen!" Their older sister replied.

"YAY! ARIGATO LERIN-NEE-CHAN!" Both kids sat in the kitchen while their Onee-Chan gives out a slice of pie to them.

"Thank you for the food!" They bowed and started eating.

"Tadaima!" Two adult voices called out.

"Okaeri, Mom! Dad!" The children replied.

The two adults are known as Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len who now have three beautiful children. Kagamine Lerin as the oldest being 13 years old now and extremely expert in cooking thanks to her mother. She has a mid-back length blonde hair, average of height and aquamarine eyes similar to her mother's.

The twins are named as Kagamine Allen and Rilliane. Both of them are 7 years old with Allen older than Rilliane by two minutes. Both have shoulder-length blonde hair and sapphire eyes, similar to their father's. Allen keep his hair tied up in a ponytail while Rilliane keeps her hair in place with a white bow.

Basically, the twins are like chibi versions of Rin and Len.

"Mmmm... Is that pie I smell?" Len drooled.

Rin sniffed the air. "Smells delish! Lerin! Is that...?"

"Your favorites? Yes." Lerin jokingly said. The couple laughed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a slice of pie themselves.

Len's mouth watered remembering the swet taste of banana pie in his mouth. "You know Rin, this reminded me a few years back when Lenka and I chased each other.."

Rin remembered it too. "Oh yeah... I was so mad that I made you come to my old house and fed you with pie."

"Auntie Lenka? You chased each other?" Curious Rilliane asked.

"When I was a year older than your sister. We were crazy back then. Uncle Rinto and Rin were the same too." Rin giggled that what Len said.

Lerin laughed. "So that's where we got our crazyness..."

"Hey!" Rin and Len pouted childishly. The children laughed.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Lerin offered and went to the door and opened it revealing a bunch of familiar faces.

"Mom! Dad! You have visitors!"

"OH MY GOD LEN! YOU HAVE A BEATIFUL CHILD! I HOPE I WILL HAVE A CHILD LIKE HER!" A typical hyper tealette screamed.

"Guys! It's been a while! Come in!" Lerin made way for the unknown people and let them enter.

"Rin, you beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous person!" Gumi squealed. Even as adults, they still acts as if they are still on high school.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Rin gave each friend and hug while Len shook hands and received a lot of fangirling from Miku and Gumi.

Everyone close to them was there. Miku and Kaito, who are also married and expecting a baby in 7 months. Gumi and Gumo, who are now engaged. Luka and Gakupo, who are surpisingly still dating. Meiko and Akaito, whom are married too and has one child named Meito, who is hanging out with his friends now. And finally, their siblings, Rinto and Lenka, married and expecting a child in 5 months.

"Now, I want to you introduce you guys to my children." Len said. All pairs of eyes widened when he said 'children' instead of 'children. Len smirked.

"First, this is Kagamine Lerin, my oldest daughter." Lerin bowed in respect and smiled.

"SHE IS KAWAII LIKE RIN! I LOVE HER ALREADY!" Miku hyperactively said. All of them, introduced themselves one by one to Lerin.

Lerin sat down, indian style, in front of her parents and relaxed.

"The younger ones are next. Rin, may you...?" Len looked at Rin, who gave in a tiny smirk.

"May she what? Call them? Why couldn't you do it? Lazy much?" Lenka asked lamely.

Len smiled innocently. "You will see." He made a gesture Rin to call their twins.

"Ohoho! Everyone, bow to me!" Rin said in a wicked-like royal voice. The others were startled with her sudden outburst but their face became more priceless when a younger voice of Rin echoed from the kitchen,

"BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN YOU PEASANTS!" Two chibi blondes popped out from the kitchen. The 'queen' looking stern yet cute and the 'servant' looking alert for any signs of danger coming.

The three older blondes watched in amusement while the others gaped at the smaller blondes.

"Come here, you two.." Rin said and that snapped everyone from the royal manner that just happened. She opened her arms, welcoming the petite twins into her embrace.

Len introduced them, "These are Kagamine Rilliane and Allen. Our twins." Both twins perked up and said a cute and squeaky "Hiii!"

Miku and Gumi suddenly rose for their spots and fangirled.

"THATISLIKETHATCUTESTTHINGI'VEEVERSEENINMYLIFEEEEEEE!" They coincidentially said together.

Allen's protective side took over and stood in front of Rilliane, his left arm outstretched. Miku and Gumi stopped and mumbled a 'sorry...' for being noisy but they reassured him that they meant to harm. Allen eventually relaxed but he was still alert for anything.

"Wow, he may be small but he sure knows how to protect his twin." Rinto marvelled at his nephew.

Rin smiled. "He just like Len. Protective, gentle and caring..." She ruffled her son's hair affectionately.

"And Rilliane is just like Rin. Stubborn, happy-go-lucky and lovable." Len stooped up his daughter into his arms.

"Soo... Rilliane and Allen are your chibi versions?" Meiko questioned. Lerin laughed and said, "Maybe... They get that a lot."

They all laughed and talked for a few hours. Miku and Gumi still all overenergized, their respective partners trying to calm them down. After sunset, they went out of the Kagamine's home and did their respective plan for the day.

"Hah... Miku and Gumi never changed at all!" Rin exclaimed. Lerin giggled and went to her siblings to look after them.

"Heh... But I wouldn't see them all calm and quiet though." Rin and Len watched their children interact with each other, comfortable with each other's warmth.

"You know... I have never expected this kind of life to happen..." Rin whispered.

"Hmm... Everyone deserves a chance, Rin. It's all up to us and fate."

"There you go again, hitting me with your deep words." He only chuckled at her wife.

They suddenly heard their twins sing. Lerin's face showed an expression of surprise, admiration and happiness. Then she said, "Let Mom and Dad hear it!"

"Hear what?" They both asked.

"Their song! It is sooo deep and beautiful and emotional and... And..."

"Calm down Lerin. Now, why don't you two let us hear your song." Len ushered them along with Lerin who is trying to relax.

"What is the title of the song?" Rin looked at her twins excitedly.

"It's Servant of Evil! Allen sings the most parts in it while I sing along with him at the last part!" Rilliane explained.

All ears are now at them. Allen tooka deep breath and started singing.

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu aware no futago_

_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

Allen sang it with emotion and confidence. The other Kagamines excluding Rilliane started tearing up when Allen reached the part where the queen and the servant switched places.

The last part came up. Rilliane, this time took a deep breath and sang along

((**A/N: Rilliane's line will be in italics while Allen's will be both in italics and bold**))

_**Tatoe sekai no subete ga **_

_Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite_

_**Kimi no teki ni narou tomo**_

_Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru_

_**Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara **_

_Minshuu nade ni wa me mo kurezu_

_**Kimi wa dokoka de waratteite**_

_Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse wo iu_

Allen sang the final stanza and an eerie silence took ove everyone. But sniffs were heard from the older females.

"Oh my god... That was..." Rin trailed off. Len finished her sentence.

"Very emotional, impressive and the best." Len wiped his stray tears and reached out his arms. The two twins rushed to him and asked,

"Did we make Onee-Chan and Mom cry...?"

Rin and Lerin shook their heads. Lerin approached her siblings and said, "Nope... We just love your song.. It was sooo full of emotions.." She gave them a hug. Rin asked them a question.

"Since when were you two making that. More importantly, where did you get those lyrics?"

Rilliane shrugged. "I only helped him in the last part."

Allen spoke up. "That's... How I feel when I protect Rilliane from every danger." He may be young, but he has a big sense of protection for his sister, much bigger than any of them.

The parents smiled. They all went for a family hug. "I swear, you two are going to melt my heart into goo." Rin joked.

They let go and Len said to the kids, "Alright, bed time! I didn't realize that it was already 8:45."

Lerin accompanied Rilliane and Allen to their room. Rin and Len went to their own room.

After changing into their sleeping clothes, they snuggled up together in the bed.

"What a song..."

Len smiled against his wife's head. "I know... I had no idea that Allen would be so protective over Rilliane. He'd even turn evil as he mentioned in the song."

Rin grinned. "But, it was precious. I would love to hear more songs from them. I have a feeling that their song would be much better than ours."

"I agree to that. Now, we sleep..." Len yawned.

"Oyasumi, Len."

"Oyasumi, love."

They shared a chaste kiss before both parents had peaceful expressions and drifted off to their dreams.

**Reina: Isn't that adorable. I would love to have a niece and nephew like that!**

**Rin and Len: REINA!**

**Reina: Why? Don't you find it cute to see a bunch of Chibi Rins and Len swarming around the house?**

**Rin and Len: *falls anime style* What are you...**

**Reina: *sweatdrop* Okay... I'll stop now. **

**Reina, Rin and Len: Thank you minna! Jaa~**


End file.
